


Wizarding Wraith

by ReaperofBalance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha Harry, F/F, F/M, Multi, Powerful Harry, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 87,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperofBalance/pseuds/ReaperofBalance
Summary: The Night Harry's parents died had a much larger impact on him than people knew and now thanks to the Dementors, that impact is becoming known to him and Harry is being visited by an ancient warrior that is going to be his greatest ally and possibly his greatest curse: His name? It's Talion, Ranger of the Black Gate and Half of the duo that was known as the Bright Lord. Talion has waited centuries for an heir to be ready to meet him and now Harry is that heir and he will aid him against the Dark Lord waiting in the darkness to strike.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 64





	1. To Become A Wraith

**Hello all and welcome to my first Harry Potter fic.**

**I’m not British so I have no idea if at times I have Harry and others from Britain speak properly, so I am just going to drop all accents and such and use American English since I won’t do British terms and such correctly and I don’t want to try and do Fleur’s, Krum’s, or anyone’s accent since I am 90% likely to butcher them.**

**Lastly, this chapter is going to be more of an explanation and setup chapter since it is the prologue/first chapter of the fic.**

**Anyway, that should be it, hope you all enjoy and please review at the end.**

**WARNING: This fic contains SPOILERS for Shadow of Mordor and will be altering the Lord of the Rings Canon slightly: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter, Shadow of Mordor, or anything that isn’t a custom item, which should be obvious at times. If I did own Harry Potter, he would have had an Animagus form that Sirius would train him in.**

(Author’s Notes)

“Speech”

_(Thoughts)_

_“Language other than English”_

_‘Mental speech’_

**“Wraith, Dragon, non-humanoid speech”**

**_(Above’s thoughts)_ **

**_“Above in other language”_ **

**_‘Above’s mental speech’_ **

[Flashback]

_{Letters}_

**Chapter 1: To Become a Wraith**

_England: Number 4 Privet Drive: Harry’s room_

Harry lied in his bed tossing and turning in his sleep as he had for the past week. It had been a little under 2 weeks since he returned from Hogwarts after learning he had a godfather that was framed and sent to Azkaban , meeting said godfather, saved said godfather from an army of Dementors, and then had to say goodbye to him so he could hide from the Ministry of Magic. However, none of that was what was plaguing his sleep. Ever since those Dementors came close to sucking his soul out, before his future-self intervened with a Patronus, he had been plagued with dreams of another time and place and had realized a few days ago that they were memories of another person. He was having one such dream tonight: the night that would change everything.

_The Dream_

It was pouring rain as Harry felt pain in his body as he found himself forced to his knees by three dark individuals and hideous creatures while a woman and young man were near him and grunting/screaming before he heard a sword being drawn and the young man was forced to the ground as he spoke, “Father.” He stated with gritted teeth and Harry could see the fear in his eyes.

Harry was then surprised when he heard a voice coming from himself, “Dirhael, look at me. I’m right here, son. I’m right here.” The deep yet scared male voice stated as it tried to reassure his son.

However, it was for naught as a cloaked dark figure walked by and slit the boy’s throat while speaking, **_“A sacrifice of blood and bone.”_** The figure stated in another language as the woman screamed and Harry, or rather whoever Harry was seeing this through, grunted in rage as he struggled as the figure spoke again, **_“A bridge for you to follow.”_** Thunder then struck as the woman was crying, **_“You will emerge a shadow.”_**

The dark figure continued as Harry was forced up to look at the woman, who only possessed sadness, fear, and love in her eyes, “Ioreth.” Harry heard from his body again as the woman cried and rain fell harder while Harry heard the woman cry, ‘Talion’, and the person Harry was seeing through struggled even more, “Ioreth.” He stated through gritted teeth and the woman wept as the dark cloaked figure approached her.

“We’ll be together my love! Soon! Forever!” She cried before she had her chin cupped and then she too had her throat slit and Harry wished he could look away, but he had no control over the body he was seeing through.

The dark figure then spoke the same words again, **_“A sacrifice of blood and bone, a bridge for you to follow, you will emerge a shadow.”_** The body Harry was in grunted and struggled before his head was grasped and pulled back before his throat was slit slowly as Harry stared at the pale man with dark/evil eyes that made Voldemort’s seem like nothing more than simple glare from a child, **_“A sacrifice of blood and bone, a bridge for you to follow, you will emerge a shadow.”_** The figure stated again before stepping away and turned to the dark skies with his arms open, **“Come back to me, Elf Lord.”** He stated in his dark and raspy voice as Harry felt the life drain from him.

He then saw nothing but darkness before blue fire blasted out and took the form of an eye with the pupil being a white outline of a person before it too blasted out and Harry found himself in a dark desolate place with winds howling everywhere. He then felt himself begin looking around, “What is this place?” He heard his body’s voice say as it kept looking around before a white apparition appeared.

 **“See for yourself.”** It stated in a rather warped voice as it motioned to Harry’s right before he shakily moved to the edge of some kind of platform and saw a barren desolate landscape of the normal world.

“Mordor…” His body stated as it moved away past the apparition that appeared like a decaying Elf.

 **“Now do you believe me, Ranger?”** The Elf asked as Harry’s body tried to walk and stumbled past some ghostly torch stand and an anvil.

“What’s happened to me?” His body asked as it stared at his left hand that was glowing slightly through a puncture wound that went through it.

 **“You are banished from death: Cast adrift between the worlds of light and dark. A curse binds us together within the walls of Arda.”** The Elf stated making Harry’s body look up at him with his hands lowering but felt the man’s desire for answers.

“If what you say is true, then how do we break this curse?” The voice asked desperately and Harry could tell he hated being this way and not with the woman and his son.

 **“We find the one that cast it upon us… The Black Hand of Sauron.”** The Elf stated as the two stared at each other before Harry walked to the edge of the platform and Harry could see a large black, gothic, metal gate in the distance as a dusty wind raged throughout the area.

As he did, Harry suddenly went forward and floated in the air before he turned and saw the body he was in: The man was middle aged but clearly fit and wore light armor, a cloak that was torn and tattered along the bottom, a tunic was on his torso, his arms were bare between the tunic and the furred bracers on his wrists, some pockets and a canteen hung from him, boots, trousers, and had a sword and broken sword on his back. The man’s face showed brunette hair and a beard/goatee with eyes showing he was no stranger to battle.

However, Harry got a surprise when the man seemed to stare at him right into his soul, **“Awaken.”** He stated as it seemed to reverberate in the area before Harry saw nothing else.

_Back in Harry’s Room_

Harry bolted up right sweating and gasping for breath in his bed even as Hedwig cooed slightly to ease her owner/friend while the night sky had yet to leave. Harry sighed as he wiped some sweat from his head and put his glasses on as he steadied himself since that dream was longer and seemed more real than any of the others. He had dreamed of fighting armies of creatures and beasts and tearing through them all and even brainwashing some to serve him; fighting an armored individual with a large mace before shoving the broken sword into his face and tore it out; fighting a different armored figure with two blades before stabbing him repeatedly with the broken sword that was reforged into an ornate knife; and then a hooded figure that changed into an armored figure of death before killing that figure as well.

He hadn’t told anyone about his dreams: his few relatives would just chalk it up to being a freak: Sirius was going to contact him first before Harry was supposed try and contact him; Lupin was the same since he was also dealing with his Werewolf problem while trying to help Sirius; Dumbledore was out since at times Harry felt the man was keeping too many things from him along with some of the teachers and was trying to dictate parts of his life; Hagrid was busy helping the animals he watched over for pay in the Summer; and his so called friends Ron and Hermione hadn’t written him once in the two weeks since School ended despite them claiming they’d write him every week.

Harry shook those depressing thoughts away and stood before heading downstairs quietly to grab a drink of water. However, as he moved he felt like someone was watching him and was glad he had his wand on him since he was using it to give some light as he got a glass of water and drank it in the kitchen before heading up stairs again. However, he paused when he heard a swoosh of air behind him and turned with his wand at the ready only to see no one there. Frowning to himself, he slowly climbed the stairs while looking up, down, and side to side as he went before he turned at hearing another swoosh.

Again, he found nothing and frowned further as he made his way back to his room and saw Hedwig dozing lightly since unlike normal owls, she was used to sleeping either at night or day depending on what her owner needed. Harry sighed slightly before he felt something near him and looked around and it seemed Hedwig felt the same thing as she awoke too.

Harry looked around the room intently before he widened his eyes as he began seeing that same darker world from the dream before a glowing figure appeared, **“Do not fear me, boy.”** The figure stated and Harry recognized the voice as the man from his dreams only now his voice reverberated just at the Elf’s did.

“Who are you?” Harry asked quietly since he didn’t want his relatives to come in the room and the man smiled slightly.

 **“My name is Talion and if you remain calm, then I will explain some things to you.”** The now named Talion stated and Harry slowly lowered his wand, **“Good, now as you saw from the dream, I and my family were killed in a ritual to summon a spirit. That spirit was an Elven king named Celebrimbor and he and I joined together with my body being physical and his being spiritual as he was a Wraith. We fought through countless enemies butchering any and all Orcs, those hideous creatures you’ve seen in your dreams, that got in our way as we fought our way to the one who killed my family and put me between the worlds as well as the one who ordered it. We did it when we faced his servant, the Hand of Sauron, and Sauron possessed him after imprisoning Celebrimbor within himself but Celebrimbor fought back and gave me the chance to destroy the Dark Lord’s physical body resulting in a release of power and his pure hatred of being denied again. When it was over, Celebrimbor and I decided to remain among the living to stall the Dark Lord Sauron’s forces and return to give the world time to prepare and counter him and we even took a page from our enemy’s book and created a Ring of Power.”** Talion began as Harry listened to him tell the summarized version of his story and was interested in it.

**“However, we discovered that Celebrimbor and I were affected by the Dark Lord’s lingering influence and sought to remedy that, which we did by finally relinquishing our hatred of him and forgiving ourselves for the roles we played, whether real or imagined, in the deaths of our families and then created the ring in the way Celebrimbor had done for the Elves centuries before. We used the ring to grant us better control over our powers as well as bind Celebrimbor to my body unless he passed on to prevent the Dark Lord from tearing Celebrimbor from my body again and it helped increase our powers as we could interact and control all of the Uruk, that is the racial name for the main branch of Orc we killed, that we had branded, or brainwashed if you prefer, to fight for us with Celebrimbor’s title of _The Bright Lord_ being the name they declared they served and it didn’t matter the distance from which we gave the orders.” **Talion continued seeing Harry enraptured by the story clearly pleased that he was now making sense of the dreams he had.

 **“We continued this for almost 60 years as we made our own army and had them scatter amongst the Dark Lord’s forces sowing dissension, mistrust, paranoia, and in-fighting to keep the soldiers and the Dark Lord focused on us and it worked to a point. What we didn’t know was that the Dark Lord had gained an ally outside of Mordor and he began using his own forces to attack while some of the Dark Lord’s forces left Mordor and began to attack my home country of Gondor, but still we fought to contain the majority of his army and presence in Mordor especially since the Dark Lord was less than pleased with yet another Ring of Power from Celebrimbor that he did not possess or have control over.”** Talion stated before chuckling a little at the next part since it seemed ironic in a sense.

 **“Then the Dark Lord was defeated and not by some army, great hero, all powerful wizard or warrior, but by a Hobbit of all things. A being from a race considered so insignificant that many never even notice when they were in the room and it showed that courage and strength of Heart matter more than anything as the Hobbit had to carry Sauron’s prized Ring of Power that was tainted by his soul and influence from the Hobbit’s home in the Shire to the flames of the great Mountain in Mordor: a distance that was beyond 500 Leagues all the while having to resist the call of the Ring to give himself over to it and Sauron with the constant whispers of power.”** Talion stated and saw Harry was clearly impressed with the Hobbit since it sounded as if this Ring was like Voldemort’s diary that possessed Ginny Weasley in his second year at Hogwarts only even more evil and cruel.

 **“After that, Celebrimbor was able to pass on to the next life, but I stayed with our powers intact as I felt there was still work for me to do in the world. So I traveled, stopped bandits, Goblins, Trolls, and Orcs when they rose up or caused problems and even reunited with three friends: A Dwarven Hunter named Torvin, a Human named Hirgon, and a Human woman named Lithariel. The first was a hunter that I aided and we became friends, the second was a Lieutenant of mine when I was a captain in charge of defending that large black gate you saw, and the last was a woman that came to get my aid against the Uruks and she and I became close and she became my second bride later on.”** Talion stated with a small smile on his face as he remembered his time with his wife and friends.

 **“Time passed and Torvin and Hirgon passed on, but Torvin gave me something as a sign of us being brothers: He gave me part of his soul that was turned into a Wraith and it fused with me giving me some new skills and abilities and Hirgon passed on all his knowledge of herbs and anything that may prove useful. Lithariel didn’t die or pass on as she and I were bound together when we married since apparently when a Wraith swears something involving Life and Death, such as the part of the vows that say ‘Till death do we part’, then magic and death takes it very seriously especially since I couldn’t depart when I died since I was still banished from death.”** Talion informed surprising Harry a lot, **“So we wandered for almost three centuries before we discovered there were other Wraiths, the ones that served Sauron, out in the world and they were hunting us since we were considered a possible threat.”** Talion stated and Harry was shocked further by the statement since he figured they died when the Dark Lord did, but then again, that’s what everyone thought of the Death Eaters too.

Talion sighed slightly before he continued, **“Naturally, we were worried, even if they only had what we thought to be 8 members, but we were wrong. Apparently after the death of their Lord, who they were bound to serve, they lost control of their powers and went dormant for a time before they regained control and then began finding and converting others into Wraiths to make their own army. We fought and destroyed many of them, but we were unprepared for when their leader, the Witch King of Angmar, came after us as we thought he was destroyed in a great battle that took place in Gondor, but we forgot something very important: Their souls were bound to their own Rings of Power and so long as they existed then the Wraiths would return and all that happened at the battle was that he lost a great deal of power and had to take his time to reform since he did take a serious injury… just not from the person we thought. You see, there was a prophecy that stated that no man would kill him and at the battle it was a woman that struck him down with the help of a Halfling/Hobbit, but we misinterpreted the prophecy. It actually meant no one of mankind, in other words Human, could kill him since at the time we weren’t called mankind or human, our race was just called man, but when the Halfling stabbed him he took a major injury because Halflings are only half Human so he was able to at least wound the bastard and that weakened him to the point he had to reform when the woman struck him and it also worked better because the blade used by the Halfling was blessed to fight against the darkness of Mordor.”**

Talion explained with Harry nodding since it made sense, **“We both fought him together and were holding our own before he called more of his Wraiths to face us and we were slowly overwhelmed before Lithariel was brought down, but rather than be converted into his slave she smiled at me and released all her power in an explosion while telling me to run. I did as she asked once I realized that there was no stopping her and I continued to run and train for years even as my mortal body faded and I remained in the Wraith world more and more while developing my powers to their fullest extent while also keeping an eye on artifacts from my time in the world and time passed till here and now.”** Talion finished sadly while Harry nodded and felt bad for the man.

“So what does that have to do with me?” Harry asked curiously and Talion took a moment before answering.

 **“You are like me, Harry.”** He stated shocking Harry, **“I have watched many people over the millennia and have kept an eye on anyone of my line since Lithariel and I did have children even if they didn’t show to have powers. Your mother was of that line and I was there the night your parents died.”** He stated shocking Harry further since Talion had just stated that he was Harry’s ancestor, **“When Voldemort launched that killing curse at you, he didn’t know that your mother placed an ancient form of magic over you that dated back to my time in the world and the curse partially rebounded on him and killed him. However, it also wounded your soul, which is evidenced by your eyes being the same color as the curse, and moved you right to the edge of becoming banished from death like I was. Then, *sigh*, then came the events of a few weeks ago, when you were attacked by those Dementors.”** He stated and Harry nodded while having a sinking feeling in his gut.

 **“Those Dementors weren’t attracted to you because you were full of sadness and terrible memories; they were attracted to you because you were my descendant.”** He stated making Harry widen his eyes since that meant one thing, **“What you call Dementors are in fact the modern day appearance of the Wraiths and that attack you survived with your godfather pushed you over the edge and allowed me to contact you since they will come for you now when you least suspect it since you know how to keep them away with your wand.”** Talion informed then warned and Harry was both shocked and confused.

“But I thought Dementors sucked out a soul and fed off it while the Patronus gave them something else to feed on so they would leave.” Harry stated and Talion shook his head.

 **“They don’t feed on the soul, they suck it out and then turn the soul into a Wraith to serve them when they are out of the view of anyone who could interfere and the Patronus doesn’t make a shield they feed off of: It literally splits the Wraith World from the Mortal world within the bubble or shield thus making it so a Wraith cannot cross there as it is sealed off from the Wraith World where their souls truly reside. You are unaffected because you still have a tie to the mortal plain, which is your body, while the other Wraiths are either just souls or have allowed their bodies to be fully consumed by the Wraith world, which is also why I am slightly immune since I can be in the bubble but I have no powers while doing so.”** Talion explained shocking Harry as he had to steady himself slightly from the revelations he was getting.

 **“I’m here right now because you need training and some place safe to do it as well as gain access to your powers, which is where I will come in.”** Talion stated making Harry look at him.

“What do you mean?” He asked as he wondered how Talion was going to give him anything unless he was bound to Harry’s body like Celebrimbor was to Talion.

 **“I will do a form of the magic Celebrimbor used to attach himself to my body, but this time once you’re body is ready all my powers, skills, memories, and knowledge will be yours and I will pass on to be with my two wives and descendants that await me there.”** Talion stated before he approached ignoring the shocked face on Harry before he knelt and stared at Harry’s scar, **“I’ll also purge that tainted soul from your body.”** He stated and Harry looked at him in confusion and shock.

“Wait, what?!?” He stated as he didn’t know that he was possessed or something along those lines.

 **“It would appear that when Voldemort hit you with that curse and it rebounded, he inadvertently tied a piece of his soul to you. If I recall correctly, your world began calling these types of items Horcruxes and they essentially are the exact same as the Rings of Power, so long as the items exist then the person will never truly be dead as death cannot claim them entirely.”** Talion stated shocking Harry before said boy went deep in thought.

“So… as long as I was alive then Voldemort was never going to die and there may be other items like Tom Riddle’s Diary that I destroyed with the Basilisk tooth in my second year… even if the damn thing nearly killed me with its venom.” He stated looking down intently and missed the surprised and happy expression on Talion’s face.

 **“You faced a basilisk and survived its venom?!?”** Talion asked excitedly and Harry nodded with a frown as he looked at him, **“My boy that is good news, thanks to your status before the Dementors, your body probably kept some of the venom within you and began magically altering it to your body and now that your fully between life and death it should be able to take completely. What this means is that your body will be immune to any poison or venom that isn’t more potent than a Basilisk’s and since they have one of the world’s three most potent venoms, you’re practically guaranteed to be protected from now on.”** Talion informed and Harry widened his eyes slightly as Talion composed himself, **“To get back on track, tonight you need to rest up and in the morning you need to get one of your relatives to take you to the shopping district so you can get some money and a trunk to pack up as our bonding and the removal of that soul piece will cause quite a bit of damage to the surrounding area so you’ll be leaving here and probably won’t have to come back once we have begun the union as I can help with getting you free of any and all guardians you don’t want.”** Talion stated and Harry widened his eyes in joy at the thought of leaving the Dursleys and not having to be brought back.

“Alright, is there anything specific I should bring with me to the shopping area?” He asked and Talion shook his head.

 **“No, but you should have that Elf Dobby come and help you pack and maybe work for you since he wouldn’t mind helping you and you could pay him instead of binding him along with any other Elves that may want a master.”** Talion suggested and Harry smiled and nodded since he knew he could count on Dobby for help, **“Good, now get some sleep. I’ll keep watch.”** Talion stated and Harry nodded before going to sleep with a small smile on his face for the first time in a long time while Talion planned out a training regimen for Harry since the boy needed to get healthy and to get in shape to use a sword or other weapon since the only thing that can truly kill a Wraith, if they don’t have an item binding them to the world, was another Wraith.

_The next morning_

Harry awoke a little early and dressed himself in the only clothes that actually fit him before taking his wand and let Hedwig out to get some fresh air, “Dobby.” Harry called out before a moment later said House Elf popped in.

“Hello Harry Potter, what can Dobby do for you?” He asked excitedly since he was both bored and happy to help Harry. Harry smiled at his friend and looked at him.

“Can you get everything in here that belongs to me ready to be packed for when I come back here? I can pay you for the trouble.” Harry asked then stated and Dobby smiled before shaking his head.

“No need sir, Dobby would be happy to help, where is Harry Potter going though?” Dobby asked confusedly and Harry smiled slightly.

“I am leaving here so I can get some training from an old ancestor who’s a ghost.” Harry stated and Dobby nodded before he surprised Harry by looking at Talion, who was leaning against the wall and showed he was surprised too.

“Is that him against the wall there sir?” Dobby asked and Harry looked confused before Dobby smiled, “I’ve seen many things sir, but I have come close to death once or twice so I can see him though he is not like any ghost I have seen before sir.” Dobby explained and Harry saddened at Dobby nearly being killed at some point and he smiled before patting Dobby on the head.

“I’ll tell you later, right now I have to go.” Harry stated and Dobby nodded before he got to work while Harry and Talion went downstairs and saw the Dursleys already up and going about their day, “Uncle Vernon, can I ask you something?” Harry asked and Vernon sighed in annoyance while Petunia and Dudley looked at him.

“What is it boy?” He asked clearly annoyed and Harry sighed.

“Could you take me into London?” He asked and saw the confused looks before he elaborated, “I want to go and get something that comes from my world that will let me pack my things, and I do mean mine, since I’m going to be moving out. I don’t need money, I just need a ride to and from where I need to go and then I’ll be out of your hair once I pack.” Harry stated surprising the three before Vernon cleared his throat slightly.

“I suppose I could give you a lift, but no funny business while in the car.” He stated trying to contain his glee while Petunia and Dudley were happy as well and Harry nodded his thanks before he went to sit down in the living area since Petunia was in such a good mood she wasn’t going to ask him to cook that morning.

_2 hours later: Leaky Cauldron_

Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron while Vernon waited in the car with a fresh newspaper and he noticed that it was a little more packed than it was when he came here with Hagrid his first year. Naturally, many of the patrons gave acknowledgement to him as he went by and Harry gave some back before he entered Diagon Alley.

His first stop was to Gringotts where the Goblin Griphook took him to his vault and Harry took about 550 Galleons, which was a decent dent into his family vault, and put it into a charmed money bag that Griphook gave him to use before he went straight to a trunk store, “Good afternoon, how can I help… by Merlin, I never thought Harry Potter of all people would enter my shop.” The shopkeeper, a man named Tobias, stated as he started saying before seeing Harry there.

Harry chuckled while shaking his head before he walked forward and shook the man’s hand before getting down to business, “I’m looking for a large storage trunk that can be shrunk to fit inside say a coat pocket but can still hold a large number of items.” He stated and the man smiled before taking him to the back where he had 5 large trunks there each had to be at least a foot and a half tall.

“Each of these could hold a two story house’s worth of items, but the three ebony ones on the left are multi-tiered trunks that have at least 5 compartments and each can hold the same number of items. All of them can be shrunk to fit inside a pocket without harming them or the items they contain.” He stated seeing Harry looking on approvingly, “Normally altogether I would fetch about 700 gold galleons if I sold them individually, but for you, and if you buy them all, I’ll discount it to 400 galleons and even throw security and protection charms for only 50 Galleons.” Tobias offered and Harry nodded before Tobias shrunk the trunks down to the size of some of those Lego blocks Dudley used to have and handed them to Harry before Harry paid the man and bid him good day.

As they left, Talion spoke, **“You should get some extra writing instruments so you can practice the art of drawing and making runes since they will be invaluable to you from now on.”** He stated and Harry nodded before heading to a supply store and bought 10 inkwells and quills and several stacks of parchment, **“Good, now you’ll need some new clothes too since robes will not do for your training so I suggest something along the lines of a tunic, trousers, and boots for now and anything else you need we can get later.”** Talion instructed and Harry nodded before going to Madam Malkin’s for the clothes.

The woman warmly welcomed Harry as she had been rather nice to him the first and third years he had come here and naturally this drew some people’s interest that were in the shop and Harry noticed a Hufflepuff student named Susan Bones was there with her aunt, Amelia Bones if he recalled from the one other time he had bumped into Susan which was at the platform for the Hogwarts Express. Quickly glancing over the room, he noticed a girl he thought was cute for a time from Ravenclaw named Cho was there too along with one or two other girls from Slytherin, “Harry, dear, how are you? What can I get you today?” Madam Malkin greeted and asked and Harry chuckled at her friendly personality since he knew she could be scarier than a Basilisk if she got mad.

“Hello Madam Malkin, I was wondering if you perhaps had or could make me some specific clothes and boots, even if they are rather plain compared to your other wares.” He stated and she raised a curious eyebrow while the mentioned girls and woman were also curious but hid it by pretending to look through the racks of items.

“I don’t see why not, what are you looking for exactly?” She asked since she didn’t like doing plain clothes, but Harry was always polite and respectful when he came in and didn’t object if she offered her opinion on the clothes.

“A tunic, some trousers that could allow for movement but still keep me warm if it gets cold, a pair of boots, and if they could all have charms to either repair themselves or be sent here when I take them off so they could be repaired if they get damaged.” He stated catching all of them by surprise and creating more interest.

“I can certainly do that since I used to make dueling tunics and travelers pants and boots before things got so easy to get around and dueling had lost popularity, but may I ask why you need them?” She stated then questioned and Harry chuckled a little.

“Just going to be doing a bit of training with a distant relative of mine and he said robes wouldn’t work well for it and if the clothes get damaged by accident I don’t want your hard work to go to waste.” He stated and she nodded accepting the answer.

“Alright, wait here and I’ll see if I still have any that may fit you, though I may need to resize you since you look like you grew a bit.” She stated and Harry nodded before he realized he had felt a bit taller and his body filled out a bit more from what he could tell.

 **“It’s being around me, my presence is making your inner Wraith awaken and it’s fixing your body slowly while it will be fixed almost completely once we are bonded.”** Talion informed and Harry gave a brief nod while making it look like he was merely popping his neck.

Before long, Madam Malkin called him to a dressing room and he entered and changed into items which included a cloak since Malkin stated it went with the attire and changed before coming out and made the girls of Hogwarts stop dead in their tracks. The tunic was black with crimson accents with the area to button it and the thin collar were crimson as well, the trousers were a deep grey with silver linings, the boots were black hardened leather and the cloak was grey with the pin to hold it being a dragon’s head. The part that made them stop was that the clothes hugged his body to show his now slightly lean body that showed he had some muscle to him and the items gave him a bit of a regal look.

Madam Malkin giggled at the girls’ reaction, “I think that look suits you Harry.” She stated and he nodded before going back to the changing room and came back in his earlier clothes with the others now neatly folded and Madam Malkin bundled them up for him.

“If you don’t mind me asking Harry, why didn’t your relative take you to train before now?” She asked since she wondered why now and not before his first year.

Harry looked down a little, “He didn’t know about me until my godfather Sirius Black contacted him about me. I kinda wish Sirius were training me and he had wanted to, but since he has to run or be arrested for crimes he was framed for, he got ahold of the next person that could.” He stated surprising people that Harry knew Sirius and the comment of him being framed made Amelia Bones, who was the head of the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement), frown slightly.

Malkin frowned herself, “Framed? I thought he was found guilty of murder of both Muggles and a man named Peter Pettigrew?” She stated and Harry snorted loudly.

“If by found guilty, you mean sentenced to Azkaban without a trial, lawyer, or any evidence to say he committed the crime, then yes he was found guilty.” He stated shocking all of the people that came in the store, “And let’s not forget that Pettigrew is alive and just hiding since he’s an unregistered Animagus that can turn into a rat that was living with the Weasley Family for years.” He stated shocking them further before Amelia came up to him and he looked at her curiously.

“Do you have anything to support these claims?” She asked seriously and Harry didn’t bat an eyelash.

“The so called trial would be in the records and I have my own memories of the event and would even testify under magical oath that I saw Pettigrew and heard him admit to working for the Dark Lord.” Harry stated before his eyes flashed with anger and his hands turned to fists, which everyone noticed, “There is also the case of the bastard admitting to betraying my parents to the Dark Lord thus resulting in their deaths.” He stated with clear anger while everyone was further shocked and Amelia frowned since this could pose a problem.

“Could you meet me in a few days to have an interview and possibly convince your godfather to come in as well? I swear I won’t let him be arrested until I am done looking into things.” She asked then stated and Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

“And who exactly are you? I don’t really care for reporters.” He stated and a few were shocked that he didn’t know her.

“She’s the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry, how did you not know?” Madam Malkin asked and Harry snorted.

“I was raised by Muggles for most of my life and they kept my heritage hidden from me, which was due in no small part to the Ministry’s railroading of my godfather since he was supposed to be my caretaker not my mother’s sister’s family.” He stated with no small part of venom aimed at the Ministry for their treatment of Sirius and damning him to the Dursleys and Amelia had the decency to flinch since, if the boy’s appearance was anything to go by, then the family wasn’t all that caring.

“I see, well I will personally look into your godfather’s case.” She stated and Harry frowned before nodding.

“I’ll see what I can do; it should be fine afterwards since ironically there is no law against breaking out of Azkaban, which is probably since no one thought it was possible.” He stated since he had done a bit of research in the Library before the summer looking for ways to help Sirius’ case.

Amelia made a note to look into that and if it was true then she would need to bring it up to be put into law with the stipulation that Sirius not be tried since he very well could be innocent, “Alright then, I’ll owl you with a time and place.” She stated and Harry nodded before he took his things and turned to leave before he paused.

“I read somewhere that you can literally pull memories from someone in order to view them yourself, can you do that?” He asked and Amelia nodded, “Bring whatever you need to do that since if someone doesn’t want to take my word under oath or anything then they can’t dispute my memories.” He stated and she widened her eyes slightly before nodding, “Thank you.” He stated before he left leaving several stunned and confused people behind.

Harry sighed slightly since he felt a little better after getting some of that weight off his chest and possibly get Sirius some help, **“That was well played, Harry, should she prove to be corrupt, you have plenty of witnesses and your memory too should it be needed since with your powers growing it will be increasingly difficult to alter or interfere with your mind.”** Talion stated and Harry nodded before he stopped and put his clothes in one of his trunks before heading back to Vernon’s car.

The ride home was silent as Vernon didn’t ask any questions or make any comments and just drove. When they arrived back at the house, Harry went straight to his room and helped Dobby put his items into the trunk that held his newer clothes before he wrote a quick letter to Sirius: _Dear Padfoot, I am writing you this letter as I may have found a way to get you cleared of the charges you are accused of. I went to Diagon Alley today to get a few items I needed for something that I would prefer to tell you about in person and met a woman named Amelia Bones, who is the head of the DMLE and at the time I was annoyed because of the Dursleys and I let it slip that I had seen Wormtail and that you had a crap excuse for a trial, if you even want to call it that, and she became very interested and as such wants to interview me._

_This came about since I swore that I was willing to take a magical oath that I had seen Wormtail alive and that he confessed to his crimes and even offered to let her see my memories since I read that such a thing is possible. If you are worried about escaping Azkaban, don’t be since I found out there isn’t any law saying it’s illegal to break out so they can’t charge you for that. She requested to meet you, which I assume is to either have you swear an oath, view your memories, or some other way to see if you are telling the truth._

_I am to meet her within the next couple of days to have my interview and will try to get her to let Moony and myself be present during yours if it helps. If this is a setup somehow and they try to use me to trap you, then Dobby will be our warning. I’ll have him present every time I write a letter and he will be the one to deliver it to you. If he does not deliver it or has not seen me write a letter, then you will know it is a fake and should ignore it._

_Stay safe Padfoot, I hope to hear from you soon._

_Harry._

_P.S. How’s Buckbeak?_

“Dobby, do you know where Sirius is?” He asked as he finished writing the letter and figured Dobby would know since Harry had told Remus to contact Dobby if they needed any help and was sure they had done so and Dobby frowned before shaking his head slightly.

“No sir, but Dobby can find him quickly enough. Dobby saw him a week and a half ago before he had to leave quickly.” He stated cheerily and Harry nodded before handing the letter to him.

“Give this to Sirius and only Sirius and tell him to write back and give it to you to bring to me.” He stated and Dobby nodded before he popped away and Harry took his trunk and shrunk it down before pocketing it and leaving with the Dursleys waving goodbye with shit-eating grins on their faces. Harry merely rolled his eyes before calling for the Wizarding Bus and got a ride back to the Leaky Cauldron where Harry then got a private room and relaxed for a bit.

It was a couple hours later when Dobby popped back in and gave Harry Sirius’ reply: _Dear Harry, thank you for trying to get me free and I’m glad it was Amelia that you found. You see, she has always been one for justice, true justice not what the ministry considered justice at times. I’m glad that you’ve thought some of this through on how to deal with this if it is a trap for me and I would be more comfortable if you and Moony were there so let me know when and where and I’ll see what I can do._

_Also, another reason you can trust Amelia is that, unless things have changed, the Bones Family were allies with the Potter family so they should still be trustworthy since they bound themselves via a contract. I don’t know the exact details so you may have to ask Amelia about it. Though try and keep it to just you two since your families didn’t want others trying to butt into their alliance through marrying in._

_I am interested in why you were at Diagon by yourself, but I will wait till we can talk face to face like you asked though to tease a dog with a bone is not always wise. Hehe. Anyway, if this does work out then I hope you will accept my previous offer of staying with me over your other relatives._

_Also, for educational purposes of course and not because I want to train you to be a new Marauder *wink*, the ministry has a concoction called Veritaserum, which is a powerful truth serum that makes the user have to speak the truth. There are also mind arts called Legilimency and Occlumency with the former being an attack or invasion of someone’s mind to learn their secrets, emotions, thoughts, and memories and the latter is the defense of such things. Now I would never directly tell you to do these things, but if you were I would worry about Occlumency first and foremost since people have said to be so skilled in Legilimency to the point that they could enter and look through a person’s entire mind without them even being aware of the invasion as the person is so proficient that the invasion took less than a minute in real time._

_If my beloved godson were to kindly request some material on it, not being practical work since it would be best if you were supervised when trying practical use, I suppose being the loving godfather that I am, I could find some materials as part of the birthday gifts I have missed out on giving for the past decade._

_Ah, also if this works out then I can begin seeing if you’re an Animagus since all the Marauders were with my own and Wormtail’s already known to you, Moony is a wolf (I know, shocker there eh?), and your father turned into a stag, which was why we called him Prongs and your mother was able to change into a fawn. With your parents both being Animagi, there shouldn’t be much doubt that you are one too. It may take a while to do it since you’re supposed to start before you are 13, but I doubt it will take much longer than it did us since, if your Patronus is anything to go by, you’re a natural at the practical aspects of magic and Moony has told me that you were excelling in most of the theoretical areas too. You really did get the best of both worlds from your parents since your father excelled in the practical use and your mother excelled in the theoretical._

_I look forward to hearing from you again, pup._

_Padfoot_

_P.S. He’s doing fine, been feeding him plenty of rabbits and foxes that I catch as my dog form and was planning on keeping him around for a while unless you think we can safely return him to Hagrid? Let me know._

Harry smiled before thanking Dobby, who was about to pop away before Harry stopped him, “Dobby… could you put protection wards over one of my trunks? I’m going to become bonded with my ancestor and I don’t want to damage anyone or anything.” He asked then elaborated and Dobby nodded happily.

“Of course Harry Potter, sir, which trunk do you want to use?” He asked and Harry picked the smaller one that only had one compartment and Dobby opened it before jumping in and began humming a tune for a few minutes, “There you are Harry Potter, sir, Dobby would like to remain here in the room until you are done to ensure the wards hold.” He stated and Harry nodded before Harry climbed in and Talion followed him.

 **“Alright Harry, this is going to hurt far worse than what happened with the Dementors because that putrid soul is attached to your own and it will have to be cleansed away and your own soul is, for lack of a better word, scrubbed clean. It will also hurt because your soul is naturally going to fight to keep me out and I’m going to have to power through it in order to gain access and show your soul that I’m not a threat. In all honesty, it is a good thing that your friend Dobby stayed as you may pass out in here and that wouldn’t do very well if Amelia decided to send her message.”** Talion explained and Harry nodded with no fear evident in his eyes.

“Let’s do it.” Harry stated and Talion nodded before he walked forward and stood directly in front of Harry before he placed his hands on his chest and head and began to push in and his body began sinking into Harry’s. Harry struggled to contain his scream of pain as it felt worse and worse with every inch that Talion pressed in before it finally reached its peak when Talion was fully within Harry and Harry screamed out as his eyes, mouth, and scar glowed an intense ghostly blue/white light and a large shockwave shot out and the Wards struggled to hold it in before it came surging back and slammed into Harry knocking him off his feet and into unconsciousness as his body continued to glow before it faded. Dobby quickly came down and moved Harry to his bed and put a Do Not Disturb sign on the door to let Harry rest. Dobby could only look on in wonder as he could feel Harry’s power and knew his first friend was going to be even greater than he was before. He just had to wait and see how great.

**Done! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Next time will be the Amelia meetings, a visit to Gringotts, Sirius and Remus’ entrance to the story, and maybe one or two other things.**

**Later everyone.**


	2. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has finished his transition and now he must learn his powers while also making contact with a few people

**Hello all and welcome back to Wizarding Wraith. This chapter is some training and contact making**

**Anyway, let’s move on to what you all wanted to see though do give me any input you have on the items above.**

**WARNING: This fic contains SPOILERS for Shadow of Mordor and will be altering the Lord of the Rings Canon slightly: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter, Shadow of Mordor, or anything that isn’t a custom item, which should be obvious at times. If I did own Harry Potter, he would have had adequate training in magic since he was supposed to take on Voldemort.**

(Author’s Notes)

“Speech”

_(Thoughts)_

_“Language other than English”_

_‘Mental speech’_

**“Wraith, Dragon, non-humanoid speech”**

**_(Above’s thoughts)_ **

**_“Above in other language”_ **

**_‘Above’s mental speech’_ **

[Flashback]

_{Letters}_

**Chapter 2: Getting Ready**

**_Leaky Cauldron: Day after chapter 1_ **

Harry groaned as the sunlight hit his face and he turned to shield his eyes before he felt himself fall out of the bed and, acting on instinct, caught himself and flipped over landing on his feet where he had to brace the wall to steady himself. He shook slightly as he stood before he felt himself levitated and put on the bed and saw Dobby there with some water and two Aspirin and Harry nodded his thanks before he took them. He then looked at Dobby and Dobby smiled before snapping his fingers and a full body mirror came into view in front of him making Harry raise his eyebrows in surprise: No longer was he the scrawny pale boy that he used to be, now he was lean, somewhat pale but nothing a little time in the sun wouldn’t fix, and he was now 5’6” with some muscle and his hair was just at the middle of his neck. However, the most surprising thing was his scar: it was broken open and showed that it had bled recently and seemed to have a faint ghostly glow to it.

He broke from his musings at Dobby speaking, “Dobby is happy to see you are well, sir. Dobby was afraid Harry Potter was going to sleep the entire day after you and your family member were done.” He stated and Harry nodded before he stood fully and popped his joints feeling the tightness leave.

Before Harry could make a comment, there was a tapping at the window and Harry saw an owl there and opened the window letting it in where it promptly dropped a letter and waited. Naturally, Harry opened the letter to read it, _{Dear Mr. Potter, I am writing you this letter to make our appointment to have an interview. I know you will not want to go to the Ministry for it so I am willing to do it at the Leaky Cauldron, a place in Diagon Alley, or somewhere that is comfortable to you, but we will need space to use the item, called a Pensieve, to review your memories. I will have two people accompanying me that are trustworthy and not bought by the minister or anyone else. I wish to have this meeting as soon as possible, if you would be so kind as give a time that would best work for you._

_I await your reply and if I am able to interview your godfather or not._

_Signed, Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE}_

He read and nodded before he pulled some parchment and ink from one of his trunks and began writing a reply while Dobby fed the owl a treat making it coo in delight, _{Dear Madam Bones, I would prefer the Leaky Cauldron and we can possibly use the storage area since the owner is a fan. I also wondered if you could bring Veritaserum, I read a small mention of it to satisfy your curiosity in a book on dangerous potions, and have me take it since it would further add to my statement and account. On the matter of my godfather, it is dependent on how my own interview goes that will determine if he will come for one or not._

_Also, and this is more personal than business, I heard tell that yours and I’s families were allied at one point and time. As I was raised by muggles, I did not know of it or what it entails so if I have not upheld some form of deal that was in our alliance then I apologize and would like to possibly discuss renewing the alliance. However, if I am not of age to discuss this, since I know certain things need a head of house or a legal standing adult of the house, then this matter can be ignored until such a time that it can be addressed since I plan to become emancipated before the end of the summer as I refuse to return to my few remaining blood relatives. I am sure you are questioning it due to me wanting Sirius declared innocent, well this is to keep me away from them since the investigation and everything that follows could take weeks if not months I am sure and I would prefer to have the peace of mind quickly since it would also strengthen Sirius’ case if he was backed by a House as well._

_I also do not mind the time of the appointment nor who accompanies you so long as they are trustworthy, so how about in two days’ time at a time of your own convenience?_

_Looking forward to your reply, Harry Potter_

_P.S. I recently came into a magical heritage so I will be somewhat different to how you saw me a day ago. Nothing major, just a growth spurt and some muscle coming back to life from being too lax.}_

Harry finished writing and pet the owl making it coo slightly before he gave it his reply and it flew off while Hedwig slept in her cage. Harry then turned and saw Talion there, **“Good to see you awake.”** He stated and Harry nodded though he was slightly confused.

“To be honest, I wasn’t sure if I was going to still see you after you bonded with me.” Harry stated making Talion chuckle slightly.

 **“You’ll still see and hear me until we are fully bonded which is when I will disappear and go to the afterlife, till then I will be drilling you into the ground with combat, crafting, rune making, and more until you’ve assimilated all the information I hold entirely and can use it fully.”** He stated and Harry nodded not batting an eye and Talion motioned to the first trunk that still had the wards on it, **“Then come, we will start with the four items I still possess to begin your powers unlocking and your training.”** He stated and Harry nodded and jumped into the trunk as Talion turned to Dobby, **“Dobby, I understand you are probably tired from the event and watching Harry, but if you could stay awake for perhaps another hour or so, it would be appreciated.”** Talion stated and Dobby nodded happily with a smile on his face before Talion jumped down into the trunk.

Talion stood and turned to Harry before a sword appeared in his hands. It was a broadsword that was long enough that the pommel would be at Harry’s shoulder or chin if he held it point down in front of him. The design of the sword looked like a combination of Viking and some form of Elven as the blade’s handle was cut in two by a knot of metal between two hand areas that were wrapped in tough leather; the handguard was an ornate piece of metal that the blade sat in and it had four faded runes on it with one on the blade itself between the handguard; The blade was unique in that it started thin almost like it was a choke point for the blade before flaring out with the center having a gold design part way down; the cutting edges were like wedges as the blade was slowly getting thicker the closer you got to the center before hitting a full length fuller that started at the flare and went down the length of the blade stopping just shy of the tip; and lastly there was writing in some form of calligraphy that Harry couldn’t read. All in all, it was a beautiful sword.

Harry broke from his musings as Talion spoke, **“This is Urfael, The Gleaming Brilliance of Fire. It served me for years when I was the Captain of the Black Gate and afterwards as it never failed to cleave through my enemies and now it shall serve you.”** Talion stated as he presented the blade to Harry who took it carefully before his arms began to glow and he roared out in pain before collapsing to his knees.

His mind absorbed the memories and information within Urfael as he bore witness to each time Talion struck down an enemy like watching a movie in fast forward with each movement of Talion’s body being put into his mind giving him stances, maneuvers, and Talion’s training all at once.

Within a minute or so, it was done and Harry caught himself as he fell forward as the sword clattered on the floor of the trunk. Harry caught his breath before he stood and grabbed the sword before he twirled it in his hand and gave it a few swings hearing it sing slightly as he did while Talion nodded, **“Good, your Wraith half is already absorbing and transmitting the movements to you so you can move easily and begin to know what to do on instinct. Also, now that the sword is bound to you, it will come when you need it regardless of where it is.”** He stated as he saw afterimages begin to form as Harry swung the blade to test the feel of it.

Once Harry was satisfied, he moved to set the blade down before blinking as a weapon rack appeared and he looked up to see Dobby there smiling and Harry nodded his thanks before placing the sword there. He then turned to see Talion there with an ornate dagger that was Elvish: the blade was long enough that Harry figured it could match his entire forearm; the handle was brown leather wrapped with a gold end cap and the blade flared right above the handle to act as a guard; the blade looked like Bowie Knife without the dip near the tip and had a dent type dip just above the handguard on the dull end; the gold design covered the handguard and then flowed along the dull side of the dagger before ending at the point; and like Urfael, it had five faded runes at the handguard/blade. Like Urfael, it was beautiful and deadly looking.

Talion then spoke, **“This is Acharn, it means vengeance, and it was originally the hilt and lower blade of my first son’s sword. I slew many enemies with it in my quest for revenge and this blade cuts as if it was never broken and this is how it was to be used.”** Talion stated as he presented it to Harry.

Harry took the blade carefully before the same process that Urfael did was done on him via Acharn now. He saw Talion sneaking behind enemies before he slit their throats, stabbed them in the back, stabbed their faces, or did brutal kills as a way to terrify the nearby enemies or ensure an Uruk was dead and stayed that way as some of the Uruks were stubborn at times. It showed the blade’s own lust for revenge on those that killed its first master and Harry absorbed the technique of moving silently like a ghost and then striking like a bolt of lightning before disappearing like one as well.

Like with Urfael, it lasted about a minute before Harry hit his knees again and the blade clattered to the floor as Harry caught his breath. He then stood again and took the dagger and began twirling it in his hands and doing some stabs and cuts and Talion saw the afterimages going again, **“Good, now you may never get the chance to do stealth attacks, but it is better to have it available just in case.”** Talion stated as Harry nodded feeling the blade obey his wishes as he swung and spun it in his hand.

He then placed it on the rack above Urfael before turning to Talion as a bow appeared in his hands. Unlike the sword and dagger, this had no Elven design in it and looked similar to a bit of Dwarven crafting that he had seen once and had five faded runes on it as well [1], **“This is called Azkâr, meaning Heart Seeker[2], and was a Dwarven crafted bow given to my ally Celebrimbor when he was at the height of his power and crafting expertise.”** Talion stated as he gave Harry the bow, smirking at the sigh of resignation that Harry gave knowing what was coming.

Sure enough, when Harry grabbed the bow he got the information, but this time it was two different sources as he got the memories from Celebrimbor’s time as an Elf and then his and Talion’s combined memories of when he was a Wraith both before and after they made themselves their own Ring of Power. His mind downloaded all the stances, draw distances, weights of the arrows, and wind readings as well as the knowledge of how to make the Wraith arrows and the glaives for when he was in mounted combat.

As before, he hit his knees and dropped the weapon but was gasping for air from the sheer amount of memories that flooded his mind since Celebrimbor was fighting for centuries so he had plenty of training to him and then his powers growing as a Wraith giving him new items to do and use as the archer that all Elves seemed to have been back then.

After a minute or two, Harry stood with the bow in his hands and drew it back having a spectral arrow appear though it was slightly shaky in appearance before a paper fell down from the opening and Harry quickly turned and fired at it before spinning around and shooting at it again and then twisting back before firing a third time. Talion watched as the first arrow hit and tore through the paper sending it back and away before the second hit it and repeated the same action before the third hit it and it fell to the floor. While it was impressive, it was clear three shots was what Harry could do before he’d either have to restore the arrows with his own magical reserves, which wasn’t that hard since each arrow was worth about 10 of the levitation charms in terms of magical power needed; find some of the arrows that seemed to be scattered around the world; or drain someone to refill them.

 **“Good, with some training and improvement, you’ll be able to fire more than just three before you need to refill the number you have and we may even get you shooting more than one arrow at a time.”** Talion stated and Harry nodded as he twirled the bow in his hands a few times before setting it on the rack and turned back to Talion, who took a hammer with a spiked end and a chisel out next and both were made of a metal Harry had only read about: Mithril. Both were rather ornate and didn’t seem like they had been used at all, **“These are the tools that Celebrimbor used to forge the Rings of Power and other objects before he died and when he made the ring that he and I used. You will find no better items for crafting in existence and they will serve you well should you treat them with respect and diligence.”** Talion stated and Harry nodded taking them both accepting the pain as it came.

He gained centuries worth of knowledge of forging, crafting, shaping, and carving runes as well as he could use the hammer in combat though he felt it was fairly obvious until he reached the Wraith capabilities that they gave too.

It funneled into his mind over a few minutes before it finished and Harry panted from on his knees. He then stood and twirled the hammer in his hand while doing the same with the chisel. Talion nodded, **“Good, we can work on crafting later since it will need materials but you can practice making runes and such when we are done down here.”** Talion stated and Harry nodded before placing the two on the rack and saw Talion taking a ring off his right hand and it looked as if it was paining him to do so.

Talion panted slightly as he held out a silver ring with blue glowing strange speech wrapped around it and faded runes within, **“This is The Ring of Rebellion, or at least that is what Celebrimbor called it, I took to calling it the Ring of the Bright Lord. It enhances and increases your powers as a Wraith and since you are a wizard then it should increase your magical capabilities as well. However, it will also speed up my absorption to the point that I will most likely be gone by the end of this summer.”** Talion stated making Harry frown in sadness and Talion chuckled, **“Do not be saddened Harry, I have lived a good life, not always well but a good life nonetheless, and I know you will miss me but it is necessary. I have lived a long time in this world and it will be time for me to move on and for you to take up the mantle of the Bright Lord and Gravewalker and make a family of your own. I will spend every day of the months we have training and preparing you while also helping you get allies and some influence to better protect yourself. Not only do you need to do this to protect yourself and those you care about, but also to let me move on to be with those that I care about.”**

Harry nodded at his ancestor’s words and reached for the ring only for it to shake and launch itself onto his right index finger sending him back and to the floor as he gasped and felt his scar burn hot while it also glowed brightly. Had he looked down, Harry would have seen the ring resize itself to his finger, but he was too busy trying to breathe as he felt his power from the Wraith world growing and fighting against his magical power, which was also growing, for dominance and neither was backing down with his scar glowing pure white and the ring glowing a ghostly blue. A few moments later, his scar and the ring glowed brighter than anything Talion had seen before and forced to the two powers to fuse and work and feed off each other within Harry’s body.

A minute or so after, he rolled onto his hands and coughed as his ring and scar now had the same faint glow of a whitish blue and so were his eyes when he opened them before the glow faded and his eyes were the same killing curse green. Harry groaned slightly as he stood before looking at his right hand and saw the ring there with the writing still glowing, **“I was made by the Elven Lord to purge the shadows wherever I go and bring light to the darkened lands [3].”** Talion spoke making Harry look at him, **“That is what Celebrimbor inscribed upon the ring as another act of defiance of Sauron should we have ever failed in our mission and he took the ring from us.”** Talion explained making Harry nod as he flexed his hands a bit, **“Invigorating isn’t it? The power feels so terrifying yet comforting at the same time that you both fear and like it. However, you must be wary that you do not let the power corrupt you into the very beings that you will be facing.”**

Harry nodded at his ancestor’s warning knowing fully well that power was only good to a certain point, then it was more of a risk than anything else. Talion then motioned to leave the trunk and Harry nodded and climbed out of the trunk. Harry then nodded to Dobby and Dobby popped himself a little bed and climbed in it before falling asleep, **“While we wait for your reply from Madam Bones, I want you to begin drawing runes to get their form and shape perfect to what they should be. I’ll be checking on something that has been trying to gain my attention for a while and will return shortly.”** Talion stated and Harry nodded as Talion faded and Harry sat down at the desk with his trunk of ink and parchment next to him and began drawing the different runes and glyphs from Celebrimbor’s and Talion’s memories while also mentally breaking them down as he went to know what piece of the rune provided what function.

**_2 hours later_ **

Talion returned to the room to find Harry asleep in the chair and a neat stack of papers with various runes and glyphs drawn all over them as well as listings of what each piece did. He saw that most were well drawn and broken down to their base with some notes to the side about what he could use the pieces for if he recombined them with others. Talion smiled happy that Harry was absorbing and processing the information of his and Celebrimbor’s lives.

He then turned as there was a tapping at the window and he saw the owl from before there. Knowing Harry would need to get it, he shook the boy awake and Harry groaned slightly before he opened his eyes and saw Talion there before said Wraith motioned to the window and Harry saw the owl there. Knowing what it meant, Harry stood and went to the window letting the owl in and took the letter before sitting and opening it. _{Mr Potter, I apologize for the delay but I had a meeting to attend to and it lasted longer than I thought it would, but do not worry as I kept the letter with me the entire time away from plain sight so no nosy parties would read it. As for your suggestion, I will be coming in two days’ time at 3 O’clock if that is acceptable._

_As to your mention of our Houses, yes we were allies before your parents died and the contract had to be renewed each year by the Heads of House. As you stated, you are not the Head of House so there was no point mentioning the contract until such a time as you were of age to lead your House. However, while it is understandable you wish to be emancipated, I must inform you that the last contract that was sealed was also containing a marriage contract between your House and mine. Since you are the only eligible member, and it was your House that purposed it, it would be you and someone of my House that would fulfill it. As the groom to be, you would have pick of which female, or females if it was agreed to by all parties, to be your wife/wives however, only myself and my niece are eligible for marriage so it would naturally be my niece because I do not think you would want an old woman like me. There is also the option of you to nullify the contract entirely as your House was the one to propose it._

_Onto your mention at the bottom of your last letter, I understand as it is not uncommon in several older Houses to have such a thing and before you ask, no I do know the details of it as it is kept within the House for safety and security reasons._

_Wishing you well, Amelia Bones: Head of the DMLE.}_

Harry read and nodded before he wrote a reply and sent it with the owl after giving it a treat. He then turned back to Talion who was motioning him to stay there, **“Harry, do you know a boy named Neville Longbottom?”** Talion asked and Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded, **“Good, write him and ask if you may visit as there is something you wish to discuss with him and his caretaker.”** Talion stated making Harry raise both of his eyebrows.

“Ok, but what is this about Talion?” Harry asked as he wasn’t against seeing Neville, but he never really connected to his housemate.

 **“His family is in possession of an heirloom of our family and you will need it for the plans I have to not only increase your power and political power, but also prove who you are linked to, who you are, and that everyone should be respectful.”** Talion stated and Harry raised his eyebrows higher.

“And just who am I? Harry asked incredulously and Talion smiled at him like he was going to drop a bombshell on him.

 **“You are the descendant of Aragorn Elessar the Second: Rightful King to the Throne of the united kingdom of Gondor and Arnor; successor to the Elven King Celebrimbor; Heir to Gandalf Greymane who became Gandalf the White; and lord of the ancient House of Potter.”** Talion stated making Harry stare at him in shock and incredulity, **“Your mother is of the line of Gondor and Arnor due to one of my descendants marrying into Aragorn’s family while your father’s House was started by a descendant of Gandalf and now you are taking up the mantle of Celebrimbor with you already possessing his bow, hammer, and chisel. You are far more powerful than anyone besides myself knows and you have things waiting for you once you take your birthrights. However, in order to do so we will need two items specifically and your friend Neville’s family is in possession of one of them.”** Talion stated as Harry just stared at him gaping.

Talion chuckled, **“Calm yourself, Harry, you will not be a king but you ARE a powerful lord with land, titles, wealth, and other things to you because of this and it would be dangerous to let anyone have them or continue to possess them as I am sure some of the officials have been “looking after” several of the areas or such in the absence of the rightful heir.”** Talion stated as Harry tried to comprehend everything and just let it process slowly, which he noticed his mind seemed to be handling and processing things much faster than before.

“I… I see… Whoa.” He stated making Talion laugh as Harry sat there a few minutes before he was able to get ahold of himself and wrote to Neville, _{Dear Neville, first off I am sorry for not writing you sooner. I can’t believe I haven’t wrote you before today, I hope you can forgive me as it wasn’t intentional and I will try to amend that in the future._

_However, and please don’t think I am rude by just getting to the point of this particular letter and not beginning with some small talk, I was wondering if perhaps I could visit you and your grandmother as there is something important that I need to speak to you about that I would much rather do in person. I am free all of this week except in two days as I have an appointment at 3._

_I hope to hear from you soon mate and I promise I will write more._

_Signed, Harry Potter.}_

He then took Hedwig out and stroked her feathers making her coo slightly before he handed her the letter and she flew off. Harry always envied the owls since they could fly anywhere and soar high in the clouds without fear and always somehow knew where they needed to go and who they were supposed to deliver the packages to regardless of if they had ever met someone before.

Shaking those thoughts away for another time, he turned back to Talion, “So what exactly is this item and how am I going to convince Neville and his grandmother to give me it?” Harry asked curiously since he wasn’t about to steal it and he most certainly wasn’t going to kill them to get it.

Talion smiled, **“It is the Ring of Barahir and it will mark you as a member and heir of the house of Elessar/Elendil. As for getting it, it’s simple, you’re going to offer them a trade for it. Something I know they will value far beyond the ring.”** Talion stated making Harry raise an eyebrow, **“You see, it has to do with your powers.”**

_An hour later, at the DMLE_

Amelia Bones sighed tiredly as she dealt with another waste of time report. Over the past couple years, the minister had wanted everyone to crackdown on magic usage whether done near a muggle or if they were underage even if the event was a child’s first showing of magic. In other words, you were to be punished even if you had ZERO idea that what you did was wrong.

She was actually looking forward to her meeting with Harry since it would get her away from this nonsense, _“Please let him reply soon, so I have something to look forward to.”_ She thought and apparently someone above heard her as her owl returned with a reply and she opened it and read before she blushed and smiled slightly, _{Dear Madam Bones, 3 O’clock works perfectly well and I will see you then._

_To the alliance and the contract, I understand it was probably added security for both Houses, but I will not be enacting it as I refuse to force someone to marry me when they may not have feelings let alone love me and I would prefer to be with someone that loves me as well so that can be considered cancelled if you so wish. If you do not wish it cancelled, then we can discuss it after the meeting in two days and you may even bring Susan along to have her input on the matter._

_Hoping everything will go well, Harry Potter._

_P.S. Don’t sell yourself short, you’re still a beautiful woman and any man would be lucky to get you.}_

It read and naturally it was the bottom part that made her blush and smile slightly, “He’s certainly a charmer for someone his age and he’ll certainly be handsome when he is older.” She mused slightly before blushing when she realized what she said and shook those thoughts away before returning to her work while looking forward to her new meeting in two days.

_Meanwhile, at Augusta Longbottom’s Home_

Augusta Longbottom; mother of Frank Longbottom, mother-in-law of Alice Longbottom, grandmother to Neville Longbottom, and current head of the Longbottom Family; was sitting in her den relaxing with a book in her rocking chair when a tap at her window broke her from her latest interest. Turning to see what it was, she saw a brilliant snow white owl there with a letter and stood before opening the window and the owl flew in and rested on top of a coat rack and waited. Augusta raised an eyebrow and moved over before taking the letter and saw that it was for her grandson Neville and she became curious since he had never received a letter from anyone during the summer before, “Neville, you have a letter, get down here.” She called and heard the thumps and creaking of boards as her grandson came down.

“I’m sorry Gran; did you say I had a letter?” He asked and she nodded before handing it to him and he looked confused before he opened it and read it making his eyebrows rise in surprise as he read. Augusta, being too curious not to, moved to read over his shoulder and raised her own eyebrows in surprise: Someone like Harry Potter was writing to her grandson and was even calling him a friend? It was both surprising and confusing since he had never mentioned that he was friends with the boy. She wasn’t opposed to it, far from it, she just didn’t know her grandson was the type to be involved with someone who seemed to attract danger everywhere he went. It actually made her feel a bit of pride in her grandson for doing so.

However, that could wait as she could see that he was still stuck in surprise at receiving the letter, “Well? What are you waiting for boy? Write him back and tell him he can come to visit us tomorrow afternoon.” She stated and Neville broke from his surprise before nodding and giving a “yes gran” before he sat at the desk and wrote three letters. The reason he wrote three was because Augusta didn’t think the first two were polite enough or worded properly.

After finishing and giving the letter to Hedwig, who Neville wasn’t sure how he missed her, said owl flew off and Augusta closed the window before turning to her grandson, “So, you are friends with Harry Potter, eh?” She asked and Neville merely blinked at few times before nodding slowly.

“I… I guess I am.” He stated with a small smile and Augusta found herself reciprocating it before Neville excused himself back to his room while Augusta went back to her book wondering what it was that Harry Potter of all people needed from them.

_Leaky Cauldron: 2 hours later_

Harry panted as he stood in the first trunk that was being used as weapon storage and training with Dobby reinforcing the wards he put over it. The reason Harry was panting was because he just finished doing 1,000 sword swings vertically, horizontally, vertically, and both directions for all of them meaning he did 8,000 swings of his sword after Talion had had him do 100 pushups, sit ups, and squats after having do 50 laps around the entirety of the inside of the trunk, which was the size of a small house.

All in all, he was tired and at the same time felt good and naturally Talion explained why, **“Your Wraith side is giving you extra fuel to burn in order to let you keep going. It is making your body stronger but it can only do so much without your help in physically training.”** Talion explained seeing him panting but his body was still ready to go, **“Your body merely needs to learn to use the extra energy flowing into you from your wraith side.”** He continued before seeing Harry’s confused look, **“Your mind is still processing that you can worn out physically regardless of the power in you, but your wraith side is trying to teach your body that you can go for longer periods and do things that no normal person and even most wizards don’t believe to be possible for the Human body to do. Your body has already started accepting this since I’m sure you would have collapsed already otherwise.”** Talion explained then commented as Harry nodded before they left the trunk and saw Dobby there with Hedwig on his arm as he pet the owl.

“Sorry, sir, Hedwig arrived while you were in the middle of your instruction and Dobby didn’t wish to disturb you.” Dobby stated as he handed Harry the letter Hedwig had and Harry nodded.

“It’s alright Dobby, I’m not mad, just tell when it comes next time since I don’t want to wait if it is important.” Harry stated and Dobby nodded as Harry opened the letter, _{Dear Harry, don’t worry about not writing as I understand you have important things to do._

_To the matter at hand though, my gran says we can have you over tomorrow afternoon, which for her means from noon to one when inviting someone, and we will be happy to hear what it is that you need to talk to us about._

_Looking forward to seeing you mate, Neville.}_

It read and Harry nodded before making a quick reply stating he would be there at 12:30 before he went downstairs and got some food to replenish his energy… so to speak.

Once he was done, he returned to his room and wrote a letter to Sirius, _{Dear Padfoot, I will be meeting Amelia in two days to have my interview and I will let you know how it goes as well as my request to have Mooney and I there for your turn._

_To some of your comments, of course I would want to stay with you once this is over. However, I feel I should tell you that I am working on getting emancipated to ensure I can’t be sent back to the Dursleys since the investigation into your innocence could take weeks to months depending on how much red tape gets in the way. This isn’t me saying that I do not want you as my guardian, this is just me ensuring no one tries to pull strings to get me sent back there while we are dealing with this or to try and use it as leverage against us in some way._

_As to my “studying”, I would very much appreciate it if my loving godfather got me something on the subject that I couldn’t find in the usual places such as legitimate bookstores and the like. Anything else pertaining to my “education” would also be appreciated since we know Voldemort isn’t going to remain idle if there is even a chance the bastard is coming back not to mention that I’ll be going back to Hogwarts in a less than three months and if my history is anything to go by then I am going to be fighting for my life because of something or someone trying to mess with me. So yes, I will take all the information you can get me and would be very interested in anything pertaining to glyphs, runes, seals, and the like as well as forging. To answer a question in your mind, yes I am studying those as I recently found something to peak my interest with them and will tell you more in person._

_To the subject of Animagus training, I look forward to learning more about it and finding what animal I may be even if my Patronus is a stag. Is there anything I can try on my own or read about that would help get me ready for the training?_

_Love, Harry._

_P.S. I think it would be better if we waited till after this matter of your innocence is over with since if I can get emancipated, then I can back Hagrid as a Head of House and not just a boy who’s done some “amazing” things even if a few were unintentional.}_

Harry wrote before handing it to Dobby, who popped away as soon as he had the letter. Harry sighed and popped his neck and shoulders before he decided to head to Diagon Alley to get some books on a few different subjects.

As he walked through the streets, he found he could sense some magical power from people now and could also tell when someone was watching him. Unknown to him, his magical aura was much larger than before and it was attracting some attention especially from the females since a little known fact was that people’s magic could actually resonate with each other with the stronger usually drawing the weaker to them like a moth to a flame. Right now, Harry might as well have been a bonfire.

Talion knew this, but chose to wait till they were more alone to tell his grandson and merely watched with amusement. Harry ignored most of it, but paused momentarily when he felt a pulse from Ollivander’s as something was calling him. Turning, he entered there and saw Mr. Ollivander there, “Ah, Mr. Potter, I thought it might be you.” The older man stated as Harry came in and gave a nod of respect.

“Mr. Ollivander, apparently there is a wand here that calls to me.” He stated as Ollivander nodded and motioned him to follow, “Is there going to be an issue with me taking another wand Mr. Ollivander?” Harry asked as he followed the man to a back area.

“I do not think so Mr. Potter. All the wands back here are ones that belonged to old families dating back so far that the ministry can’t date them. So if one of these wands is indeed calling to you, then it is my duty to give it to you as you are the one who rightfully owns it and the ministry cannot dispute that.” Ollivander stated as he opened a cage over a shelf and motioned for Harry to look through them.

Harry gazed over the different slots and ran his hand over them passing several before he stopped over one making Ollivander raise his eyebrows in surprise. Harry pulled the box out and within was a white ash wood wand about a foot long and the handle went into an interlaced canopy over a small blue crystal. Feeling it call to him, he grabbed it and; to his and Ollivander’s surprise; the wand elongated into a staff about six feet tall and the crystal seemed to glow more as Harry’s mind reacted to it as did his scar and eyes, “This was the staff of my ancestor, Gandalf the White, back when wizards were few and far between.” He commented absentmindedly as Ollivander looked on in surprise and awe.

Harry then flexed his magic and the staff went back into a wand form and Harry turned to Ollivander before bowing to him, “Thank you for taking care of my ancestor’s staff.” Harry stated breaking Ollivander out of his stupor and Ollivander waved Harry off.

“No, no, thank you for letting me see what I have only heard rumors of. I am more knowledgeable than most would believe Mr. Potter and know of Gandalf Greymane who became Gandalf the White, some say he was the ancestor of Merlin and Morgan Le Fey themselves or was their inspiration at least and it is an honor to meet his descendant.” Ollivander stated bowing his head before closing up the shelves again and led Harry to the front where he opened a drawer and rummaged through before pulling a leather bracer out with three slots in it and handed it to Harry, “This should suit you well, Mr. Potter, it is made of hardened drake hide and will conceal the wands you place in it from everyone’s eyes but yours and you need not worry Mr. Potter as I will not tell anyone about your visit as it is no one’s business but your own that you picked up your family’s wand. Once you are gone I will be locking this memory away deep enough that no one would be able to find it without knowing where to look.” Ollivander explained and Harry nodded his thanks to the man before placing it on and put both his ancestor’s wand/staff and his own wand into the bracer with his wand in the middle and the other on the right side.

“Thank you Mr. Ollivander, I will be sure to come back if I need anything else from you.” Harry stated and Ollivander nodded with a smile before Harry bid him good day and left for the bookstore.

Upon entering, he quickly had to stick his hand up as a book went flying at him and caught it quickly before looking at it and saw it was _A History of Runes and their uses throughout the ages Vol. 1_ He hummed a moment before carrying it under his arm as the shopkeeper came over and apologized while stating that a customer tried using _Accio_ to find a book and several came flying all over. Naturally, Harry stated it was fine as it actually sent a book he was planning to look for to him.

Once he calmed the owner, Harry went about looking through the shelves of books before Talion spoke, **_‘If you use your powers to look into the wraith world, then some items of interest to you should glow faintly and make it easier to find.’_** He stated through the mental link they shared like he and Celebrimbor did and Harry nodded while making it look like he was contemplating something, **_‘Also, you know that the wand didn’t fully accept you yet, correct? It works the same ways as my weapons do.’_ **He stated and Harry nodded again.

 _‘Yes, when it turned into the staff it wanted to accept me right away but I was able to have it wait till I was back in my room and in the trunk before it did anything.’_ Harry commented as he peered through the wraith world looking at the different shelves and found some of the books glowing and approached the first one near him.

However, what he didn’t notice was that white/blonde haired girl had seen him peer into the wraith world which was shown by his eyes and scar glowing for a moment and was following him as he had peaked her interest since she first saw him in her first year and had only been becoming more interesting to her as time went on. Her name was Luna Lovegood and she was a Ravenclaw that was one year below Harry and was both a seeress, in training at least since it came and went on what she could see and she could never see which way things were going to go, and a bit of an oddball since she knew of and could see creatures that most weren’t able to.

Harry, not noticing he was being followed, grabbed the first book, _A Magical History of the World,_ and put it with the first one before he looked around again and went towards the next book. However, as he moved he then noticed a magical power following him and he frowned slightly since it wasn’t overly large or impressive but it had a… pulse to it that seemed to catch his attention and he decided to see who it was that was following him.

Moving around a corner quickly, he used his new agility from his wraith side and jumped before flipping in air on top of a shelf soundlessly and he saw a girl with whitish blonde hair turn the corner and seem confused before he dropped behind her and held his normal wand to her throat, “May I ask why you are following me?” He asked as she stiffened and merely raised her hands up.

Luna for her part was surprised he got the drop on her and that he was so quiet as he moved, “I was just wondering what Harry Potter was doing here and why his eyes were glowing when he looked around.” Luna stated with her voice having a slight lilt or singsong tone to it and Harry frowned before he peered into the wraith world and saw she wasn’t a threat.

With that in mind, he let her go and put his wand back, “I was here to find some books that may interest me. As for my eyes glowing, that is my business I am afraid.” Harry stated and Luna titled her head before nodding, “Now, you know my name but I don’t believe we met, I’m sure I would remember meeting a cute girl such as you.” Harry stated making Luna blink with a light blush to her cream skin.

“No we haven’t met, I’m Luna Lovegood and I’m one year below you in Ravenclaw, though I’ve never had anyone call me cute before.” She stated and Harry nodded before extending his hand and she took it before blushing a bit more when he kissed the back of it.

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Luna Lovegood, however, I find it hard to believe that you’ve never been told you were cute.” Harry commented honestly as ever since Talion destroyed that piece of Voldemort’s soul he felt freer than he ever had before and felt more confidant in his abilities as well as bolder. Talion had explained that the piece of the soul was trying to keep him weak and easy to crush when Voldemort or anyone else came for him, but Harry had more spirit than the soul anticipated and fought off most of its influence since it would have been trying to turn Harry into a terrified little boy that jumped at any shadow.

Luna blushed a slight pink at the compliment, “Well, it may have to do with many thinking I am strange as well as my father being the editor for the Quibbler.” She stated as Harry raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Really? Strange is the best kind of person to get to know as you never know how they might surprise you or enlighten you. As for your father, I’m impressed since the Quibbler tends to have more truth to it than the Prophet does.” Harry stated causing Luna to smile since most people thought the Quibbler was rubbish and that strange meant that you should be avoided.

Harry motioned Luna to walk with him as he went and found another of his books, _Potions: A Complete Guide for the Beginners to Intermediates_ , “So, Luna, what is it that you think you know about me?” He asked and Luna looked at him curiously, “I ask because many people assume I enjoy the fame I have and that I want more or that I want things handed to me without working for it first.” Harry informed and Luna nodded as she grabbed a book that she had been looking for as well.

“Well, what I know about you is that your name is Harry Potter, you’re the youngest Seeker in a century, you’re a powerful wizard for someone your age, you fended off over 100 Dementors last school year, and you’re going to be Lord at some point.” She listed and the last item caused Harry to pause and turn to her, “Ah, I’m sorry Harry, I have the gift of sight at times and I saw that you will be a Lord of a manor at some point in the future, but I do not know how soon or for how long.” She stated and Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise before didn’t deny her claims as he moved to the next shelf.

“I see, that is a handy ability to have if you could control it.” Harry stated as he grabbed another book, _Herbs and Plants: Their Locations and Uses._ Luna nodded but admitted it could be frustrating that she could only see pieces and never the whole picture causing Harry to snort, “No one ever sees the whole picture, but if we did then we wouldn’t keep striving to find more and would grow complacent and lazy. You should be glad you don’t see everything since that means you can still be surprised, delighted, and given a happy shock without ruining it for the person doing it for you.” Harry commented and Luna raised her eyebrows since she hadn’t considered that and it was an interesting point to say the least.

The two continued chatting as Harry grabbed a few more books and Luna grabbed a couple for herself before Harry paid for the both of them and even took Luna to lunch. The two made quite a scene for the few Ravenclaws doing their early school shopping since Luna had explained to Harry that she was teased by people because they thought she was nuts, which was why she was called Looney Lovegood. That had made Harry’s eyes narrow, “Luna, when school starts up, I want you to find me if that happens again. I don’t like others mistreating my friends.” He stated making her widen her eyes.

“We… We’re friends?” She asked completely stunned and Harry had to suppress his rage at her being so surprised to have a friend and he smiled kindly at her.

“Well, I would like to be friends with you, if you’ll have me as a friend that is.” He stated with a smile making her smile as well as she nodded.

“Thank you, I… I haven’t had a real friend before.” She stated sadly and Harry widened his eyes before controlling his emotions since if he got pissed now then his power would be let out.

After calming himself, he stuck his right hand out and Luna looked at it before taking it and Harry’s ring glowed brightly before blue chains encircled their wrists and Luna widened her eyes before looking at Harry, “I will be your friend, Luna Lovegood, until the day I die.” Harry stated making Luna gain a slight tear of happiness.

“I will be your friend, Harry Potter, until the day I die.” Luna stated finishing the old form of bonding between allies. Now, her and Harry were bound in magic and would be there for the other until death claimed them. They spent another hour together before Harry bid her farewell and she left as well.

Harry returned to his room and put his books down before Dobby handed him Sirius’ reply, _{Dear Harry, I’m glad to hear that and I am not offended by you seeking your emancipation as it is completely understandable and I know you aren’t trying to offend me. I will be glad just to be in your life and tell you about your parents and family._

_On the matter of your studies, I’ll see what I can dig up for you and will send anything I can find to you via Dobby should I not get the chance to see you for a while._

_For your Animagus training, I am not aware of anything that can be done before the actual process and will look into it but you should see what you can dig up too._

_I’ll be waiting your next letter Pup, Padfoot._

_P.S. Understandable, and if this mess is cleared up then I can help with that as “Lord Black” Haha!}_

Harry read and smiled at Sirius being alright with what he was planning and nodded before he patted Dobby’s head and went into his first trunk before taking his new wand out and it immediately turned into a staff. The moment the butt of the staff hit the ground Harry grit his teeth as the power of the staff flowed up his arms and began fusing with his power and his scar and eyes glowed brightly.

It was a minute or so later that he was thrown back violently with the staff still in his hands and Harry coughed as his body actually smoked slightly. His mind whirled as it processed the new information and the power he gained as well as the knowledge his new wand/staff was protecting his mind from mind manipulation and that the defenses would come easier to him now.

He groaned as he stood up and placed his wand back in the holster and stood before he climbed back out and sat down before taking one of his new books and began reading looking forward to seeing Neville tomorrow and helping him in return for his extended family’s ring.

**DONE. Next time will be finishing touches for Harry’s set up**

**[1] I couldn’t find a way to describe Azkâr and make a true visual representation so you will need to look it up.**

**[2] I couldn’t find a translation ANYWHERE of what Azkâr meant, so I chose something that seemed appropriate for it.**

**[3] There hasn’t been any confirmation on what the ring will say in the Elven writing on it, so I put what I thought would be a good inscription.**

**Well, that should be it, hope to see plenty of reviews to answer. Later everyone**


	3. Gaining Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets with some people to hope for some new allies

**Hey everyone and welcome to chapter 3. Harry will be having a few meetings to, hopefully, gain some allies to help him in his plans.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter, Shadow of Mordor, or anything that isn’t a custom item, which should be obvious at times. If I did own Harry Potter, he would have had adequate training in magic since he was supposed to take on Voldemort while still under the classification of a child.**

(Author’s Notes)

“Speech”

_(Thoughts)_

_“Language other than English”_

_‘Mental speech’_

**“Wraith, Dragon, non-humanoid speech”**

**_(Above’s thoughts)_ **

**_“Above in other language”_ **

**_‘Above’s mental speech’_ **

[Flashback]

_{Letters}_

**_[Paper]_ **

**_Spell Name_ **

**Chapter 3: Gaining Allies**

**_Leaky Cauldron_ **

Harry awoke in his bed and sat up before briefly popping his joints and getting the satisfying cracks and pops before he stood and dressed himself in his attire from Madam Malkin’s though he knew he’d have to get more sets and maybe some muggle clothing too since there was nothing wrong with enjoying some of the other side’s lifestyle and such. He idly snorted at the stupidity of his so-called family, if they had been nicer and treated him as a person then he may have been more inclined to help them financially since he knew they hemorrhaged money at times since Vernon and Dudley weren’t exactly shy in their eating and spending and Petunia always needed the house to have “top of the line decorum to keep the appearance that they weren’t commoners” as she had put it.

Shaking those thoughts away, he looked at Dobby sleeping peacefully in his little bed with some fresh clothes on him with a lightning bolt styled P on his shirt since Harry had bonded him to his magic and house. Turns out that the reason House Elves have served wizards and the like for so long was because House Elves needed a magical source to keep them alive and bonding to a witch or a wizard did that. The act of freedom was actually a farewell gift as it was a sign that the Elf was ready to die and pass on to a new life, which for Dobby was more of a mercy than anything else, but it had become so watered down by others’ bigotry that it was now believed that it was setting an Elf free… just not in the way people believed. Harry had bonded to Dobby after Talion had informed him and Dobby confirmed that since he had been attached to the Malfoy’s so many generations, apparently Dobby was older than even Dumbledore, that his core was strong enough to give him a few years compared to other Elves that only got a couple months if that. Harry idly noted that must have been at least part of the reason why some of the Elves were unhappy with being free since it meant they were going to die before they were ready to. The only exceptions that were known were the House Elves bound to Hogwarts itself since the school was practically a living entity thus it fueled the Elves keeping them alive.

Naturally, Harry questioned why Dobby hadn’t asked to bond with him and Dobby had explained that he didn’t want to impose especially since Harry had seemed to hate the idea of the Elves serving anyone, which Harry had then explained he thought it was a prison sentence not a need for survival and that he’d have to talk to Hermione before she ended up causing the deaths of unknown numbers of the House Elves. He may be a little annoyed at her for now, but he didn’t want the girl heart broken and destroyed knowing the beings she was trying to help were actually dying/going to die because of her.

With that in mind, Harry bonded Dobby to his house and gave him permission to see Madam Malkin about clothes and that he should wear what he likes so long as it could be worn in public and that once Harry had an actual home and everything sorted out that Dobby could find any Elves with no masters, but was to bring him the ones that were closest to death first and then others.

Naturally, as Dobby usually does, he cried happily and hugged Harry with Harry returning it before telling he was never to call him master unless he was telling another who he was serving, but to never call him that like Dobby was his slave, as far as Harry was concerned Dobby was his employee and friend not his possession.

Dobby happily accepted and, after Harry gave him some money, popped away to Madam Malkin’s while Harry continued reading. Dobby had returned a half hour later in a long-sleeved shirt and sweater vest combo with pants and shoes and finished the look with a small newspaper boy style hat. Harry had to laugh at how upbeat and happy the Elf was at having proper clothes and was happy to have a kind master/boss.

For now though, Harry was going to head down to the pub and get some breakfast before he resumed his studies since not only did he have his books to learn from but he also had to sort the information from Talion since he had centuries upon centuries worth of knowledge and he was only scraping the surface. Sure, he had a basic idea of it due to the merge, but Harry wanted to know it down to the last detail where he could claim it as his own knowledge as well as Talion’s. It was part of the reason he started on the runes that Talion knew since Harry’s mind could recognize them, but his body didn’t know the intricacies of designing them.

However, Runes and blacksmithing were only the tip of the iceberg: there were various potions, spells, languages, ruins, weapon styles, caches, and more all locked in Talion’s memories waiting for Harry to rediscover them. There was so much Harry had to learn and find, but so little time and means to do it. Which was why it was a good thing to get the ring from Neville since it would help prove his ancestry getting him more openings to move about without prying eyes all over him.

Shaking those thoughts away, Harry sat at a table and waited for a waiter.

**_A few hours later_ **

Harry was standing in an alleyway of Diagon Alley concentrating. The reason for this as he was going to try apparating as he didn’t want to try and depend on floo or broom all the time. The trouble was that he had never tried it before he was just glad that he had seen Neville’s home because of some old papers talking about it being the anniversary of the Longbottoms’ attack a while ago.

With that in mind, Harry began focusing on the pictures and where he knew they were located at since apparating was a form of teleportation or time/space manipulation to a high degree if you were in the know of the specific mechanics. Basically a person visualized where they wanted to go and then folded and twisted themselves so small that they literally moved through the world at the atomic level and then unfolded and twisted once they arrived where they wanted to be. It was mainly why people couldn’t track apparatings because you weren’t magically moving, you were just becoming so small that you could move at speeds of light and beyond thus the magical trail was so insignificant that no sensor could track it especially since it could disperse rapidly due to the size.

Harry had idly wondered if perhaps such a thing could be possible without having to fold and twist and Talion had told him such a thing was possible for a Wraith, but Harry needed more control of his powers before he attempted such a thing since it wouldn’t do to have him wind up inside of a rock after coming out of his power. That had been enough of a warning to curb Harry’s enthusiasm but he had nonetheless been practicing his wraith magic; mostly him using his bow and attempting spells with his hands as Talion informed him that the ring could act as a conduit over his wand; but that was then and this is now.

Once Harry had decided he adequately pictured where he wanted to go, he began to focus his magic and picture himself and a moment or so later he was gone with a POP.

**_Longbottom Manor: Northern England_ **

Harry appeared in the middle of a garden gasping for breath, he had read the comments on apparating but bloody hell that was bad! It felt like he was compressed to the size of a grain of rice then shoved through a hypodermic needle the size of an ant’s eye. Harry also had to steady himself since the violent twisting motion nearly made him lose his breakfast and it was taking some serious concentration to not feel dizzy.

After taking a couple minutes to center himself and make sure his next step wasn’t going to send his body over the edge, Harry turned to the house/manor and walked towards it. It only took a minute or so before he reached the door and knocked loud enough to be heard but not so loud that it seemed like he was pounding on the door.

It wasn’t even a minute later that the door opened showing Neville, “Harry, glad to see you mate, how have you been?” Neville greeted in his still somewhat subdued tone while also surprised by Harry’s clothing and Harry smiled, he’d have to work on that little problem of Neville’s.

“I’m good, Neville, how’ve you been?” Harry replied then asked as Neville let him in.

Neville led him to the sitting area as he spoke, “I’ve been good, mainly looking into different kinds of plants since I enjoy Herbology.” He stated and Harry nodded having guessed it from the way he took to it so easily their second year.

“I see, have you read _A Potion Master’s Guide to Plants and Herbs_ before? It covers both some Muggle and a lot of magical plants that can be used in potions, salves, and other things.” Harry asked and Neville frowned before shaking his head, “Well once I’m done with my copy, I’ll send you it to read and see if there is anything of interest there.” Harry offered and Neville smiled and nodded before they sat down and an older woman came in and Harry assumed it was Neville’s Grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. Harry bowed his head lightly in respect, “Lady Augusta.” He stated formally knowing that she was head of house thus she was to be respected.

Augusta smiled, while being intrigued at the young man’s choice of clothes, “Mr. Potter.” She stated as she took a seat before a tea tray came over and set itself down on the table between the three as Harry sat on a chair while Neville and Augusta sat on a couch.

The three sat there in silence for a minute or so as they each prepared their tea as they enjoyed it before sipping it lightly. It was Augusta that broke the silence, “So, Mr. Potter, what is it that we can do for you?” She asked setting her cup down and Harry was silent for a moment before he too set the cup down.

“It has come to my attention that your family is in possession of an heirloom belonging to my family.” He stated making them both raise their eyebrows in confusion, “A ring made of two silver snakes with emerald eyes, an emerald in between them, and a gold wreath appearing in the gaps. It’s called the Ring of Barahir.” He stated making Augusta widen her eyes since that ring had been in the family’s possession for several generations.

“And what exactly is that ring to you?” Neville asked seeing his grandmother’s shocked look.

Harry sighed, “It is the mark of the house of one of my ancestors and I am required to have it to prove my lineage.” Harry explained and Augusta frowned.

“I see, but Mr. Potter, that ring has been in our family’s possession for several generations.” Augusta stated since while it wasn’t important to the family entirely, it was still one of their oldest possessions.

Harry nodded, “I guessed as much, which is why I am offering to trade something that is even more valuable to you.” He stated making them frown in confusion.

“And what would that be?” Augusta asked in curiosity written on her face.

Harry was silent a moment before he replied, “I’m offering to heal your son and daughter in-law in exchange for the ring.” He stated making them both freeze in shock while both just looked at him though Augusta did so with narrowed eyes.

“Mr. Potter… I warn you that if you are toying with us, you will find yourself being a patient at St Mungo’s.” Augusta warned and was surprised when Harry didn’t bat an eyelash at her. In fact, he seemed almost… angry at her insinuation and it was showing by his magic actually reacting to his emotions via his eyes and scar glowing.

“Miss Augusta, my parents were murdered right in front of me when I was an infant, I would never toy with anyone when it comes to their loved ones. So please, do not insult me by insinuating that I would ever be so callous or cruel.” He stated with his voice holding his power in it.

Neville, wishing to defuse the situation while being curious about his Housemate, spoke up, “She meant no offense Harry, it’s just mum and dad’s situation is a bit of a sore subject after several doctors and healers told us they couldn’t do anything for them.” Neville stated trying to keep both calm and it seemed to work as Augusta seemed to relax and Harry’s magic calmed down.

Harry apologized for the outburst but Augusta waved it off, “It is alright, Mr. Potter, I was just as uncalled for if not more so.” She stated before looking to him again, “I must ask though, how do you intend to do this?” She asked since what Neville said was true: They had gone to the best healers and doctors and they had basically said ‘sorry, you’re out of luck’ and wasn’t sure what Harry could do. Granted, she knew fully well he was a powerful wizard and it seemed he was stronger than the stories stated since his core was rather large from what she could sense since she was a rare type of Witch/Wizard that could sense levels of magical power without really trying.

Harry was silent a moment, which they assumed was to calm himself more, “I recently came into a magical heritage from a distant ancestor and it came with some forms of magic that have long been forgotten or unused. I can heal your son and his wife, I would be glad to do so for free, but it is vital I have that ring.” Harry stated and Augusta nodded before looking at him seriously.

“Mr. Potter, if you can heal my son and his wife I’d be willing to become a professional whore for you, so a simple ring that we have strong connection to is of little price to pay.” She stated while mentally enjoying Neville sputtering at the thought of his grandmother turning tricks in London for Harry while Harry merely chuckled.

“While that is a… thoughtful offer and one I’m sure you could make worth my while, I would respectfully decline and accept the ring. Perhaps, also a promise of an alliance between our houses later on when I am made lord?” He stated with a smile while internally he was trying to keep the blush from his face since he could also sense magic and knew she was only appearing like an old woman because she chose to. He also wasn’t entirely sure she was 100% Human based on her magical aura, but he wasn’t going to pry.

Augusta smiled and nodded, “That is certainly possible, if you can heal my son and his wife.” She stated before turning serious at the end and Harry nodded.

“Well then, shall we go now? The sooner the better and I am sure you would be happy to get them back.” Harry asked knowing they could easily apparate to the hospital and he could heal the two before having Augusta give him the ring.

Augusta sat a moment before nodding and stood before going upstairs, Harry assumed to get the ring, and came back a few minutes later with a small ornate box and nodded to Harry before he and Neville stood and left the manor with her. Augusta then grabbed both boys and they apparated away.

**_St Mungo’s_ **

The three appeared in front of the Hospital with Neville fighting to stay standing since he had only done that a few times with his grandmother and Harry was shaking his head to fight the dizziness. Once he and Neville were fit to stand, they entered with Augusta with Harry following her and Neville and seeing the staff look at them with respect along with them widening their eyes at Harry. Although, Harry did have to hold back a smirk as seeing some of the nurses either blush at seeing him or give seductive looks towards him as he passed.

It took a minute or so to reach the mental health wing as it was isolated in such a case as one of the patients escaped so they couldn’t make it to the other patients in the hospital easily. They entered the wing without any trouble, the staff knowing Augusta and Neville on sight, and they went to Neville’s parents, who were restrained to the bed like the other patients. Alice Longbottom seemed to be having a decent day as she was just looking at different things while occasionally groaning in pain while her husband seemed to be somewhat sedated most likely to stop a fit he was having.

The doctor in charge of the wing had come over to talk to Augusta before seeing Harry there and was curious, but wrote if off as he was a friend of the family. While that happened, Harry looked over the two with a mixture of pity and anger since no one should have to experience Cruciatus for such a long time and he was honestly surprised they weren’t dead. It also reminded him he needed to study and learn the Dark Arts if he was going to fight the Death Eaters and Voldemort not to mention whatever type of magics the Nazgul had under their command.

You may be wondering why he wished to learn such arts, well, it boiled down to the fact that Wraiths were supposed to be dark creatures but Talion had done more for good and the light than several of the so called ‘light wizards’ and he himself certainly wasn’t dark. That fact then continued to flood his mind with various arguments and positions until he just came to the conclusion that someone at some point labeled them dark arts and no one opposed it while others may have seen them as useful tools for combat since in times of war some spells weren’t frowned upon, but the moment peace was coming the spells were labeled as bad. It was very similar to the Americans and their nuclear bombs: for World War 2, they were necessary but afterwards no one wanted to use them and they were labeled as something wrong. So if the times determined if something was good or bad, then in Harry’s opinion it was neutral and it was merely based on who was using them and why. In fact, during the last wizarding war, the Ministry authorized the use of Avada Kedavra against the enemy thus if it was such a dark curse then all the Aurors who used it should have been imprisoned due to the taint left behind by it.

Shaking those thoughts away, Harry stepped up to Alice, who stared at him with wonder in her eyes, “Such a shiny man I see.” She stated and Harry raised an eyebrow before noticing Talion was beside him and Talion sighed knowing she was pushed hard into the realm of madness and near death.

 **“They are damaged, but no so much so that they can’t be repaired but it is going to be difficult and strenuous.”** Talion stated and Harry nodded before he turned to Neville and Augusta as the doctor moved to another patient.

“I am going to start now, but you must not interfere once I start or it could be even more damaging to them.” He stated then warned and the two frowned before nodding. Harry turned and looked at Alice before he placed his right palm on her forehead and then grasped her head. Neville and Augusta idly noticed how calm she was since usually any touching made her flip out. However, they then widened their eyes as the ring on Harry’s finger began to glow a ghostly blue along with his eyes and scar.

If that wasn’t surprising enough, Alice then gasped as lines began to spread across her face and head glowing the same blue and she continued to gasp as her body tensed and her back arched as the lines continued to spread across her body with the gasps getting stronger and almost sounding painful the farther the lines went.

However, this didn’t escape staff’s notice and the doctor quickly came over to stop him before Augusta got in his way and wouldn’t let him interfere as they watched the lines reach her legs. Neville was watching with hope, curiosity, shock, and awe as he watched Harry do something to his mother, but he also had a bit of worry for both her and Harry; for her it was because he didn’t want this to become worse since there were a few days she was lucid enough to chat a little with and he didn’t want that gone. The concern for Harry came because he could see the sweat forming on his face and forehead and the look of concentration he had seemed to strain at times.

However, they then noticed that the lines reached across her entire body before they had to shield their eyes slightly as her body then glowed a bright ghostly blue for a few seconds. Then all at once, the glow shot back towards her head and vanished when Harry took his hand away panting for breath while Alice was breathing deeply as well.

Neville, acting on instinct, went to Harry to help steady him, “Harry! You alright mate?” He asked with concern before seeing the large smile on his Housemate’s face and seeing him looking at the bed. Neville was confused about what he was smiling about before he froze when a voice caught his ears.

“Neville.” Alice Longbottom’s voice was heard instantly quieting the room as Augusta, Neville, the doctor, and the nurses all looked on in shock at Alice Longbottom looking at her son and smiling with life in her eyes that were so dull till just a minute ago, “You’ve grown so big.” She continued smiling with tears going down her face.

Harry smiled and moved over to her before undoing her restraints while Neville and Augusta had tears flowing freely. Once Harry had removed the restraints, he turned to Neville and smirked, “What are you waiting for mate? Give your mother a bloody hug will you.” He stated as he moved and Neville snapped out of his stupor and quickly rushed and hugged his mother while crying and she happily returned the hug and cried with him.

While the doctor went and checked over Alice, some of the nurses _graciously_ went over to check on Harry as he sat down and took deep breaths while wiping his forehead. Once he was relaxed, and took a glass of water from one of the nurses, he stood as he heard Alice speak, “Where’s Frank?” She asked with no one answering till Harry came around and she gasped at seeing a boy that looked just like her brother figure while having the same eyes as her best friend.

“I haven’t helped him yet, Mrs. Longbottom.” He stated seeing her look sad and happy before she motioned him to come towards her and he did so before she surprised him by enveloping him in a hug.

“I’m so glad you are alright, Harry, your parents would be heartbroken if you had been hurt.” She stated crying slightly more while hugging him and Harry was too stunned to do anything before Alice let him go, “Please, help my husband then we can have a chance to talk.” She stated knowing she wouldn’t be able to focus with her husband still in his current state and also knew he would want to talk to Harry too.

Harry nodded fully understanding the desire and argument especially for Neville’s sake since Harry couldn’t even imagine his parents being comatose with one coming back while the other was still in limbo. With that in mind, he went over to Frank Longbottom and grasped his head the same way he did as Alice. However, he frowned slightly as his respect for Mr. Longbottom went up. Due to the process, which was similar to Talion’s power to invade and enslave minds, Harry was seeing into the memories of Mr. Longbottom and it would seem that after Alice showed she wasn’t going to be cooperative, the Death Eaters tortured Frank for another 6 hours before deciding to stop and leave with Frank giving them nothing. The man had not only endured more torture than his wife, but had to watch her suffer through her own torture and still spat in the Death Eaters’ faces, literally and figuratively, when they kept demanding information from him.

Harry shook those thoughts away before he began working. The process was the same as Alice’s, but the main difference was that it was taking more time and effort since he had been more damaged. However, he pushed through the exhaustion and discomfort before finishing and collapsed into a chair gasping for breath as Frank Longbottom groaned and stirred slightly.

The nurses, already guessing that he was fine now, undid his restraints and he sat up with a groan as he rubbed his head, “Bloody Hell, do I have a headache.” He groaned before his mind caught up with everything and he quickly looked around to see his Alice holding a boy in a hug, his mother looking at him and Alice with tears going down her face, a bunch of nurses and a doctor looking at them in surprise, and a boy that looked just like his brother James Potter sitting between him and Alice looking tired, “What the bloody hell happened?”

Alice smiled, “Little Harry brought us back from that madness. We’re awake, Frank.” She stated with tears running down her face. Frank showed his shock before tears began going down his face as well before his mother came and hugged him.

Even in the serious and tender moment, he couldn’t help but poke fun at her a little, “Come now mum, if you keep this up your makeup will be ruined and you won’t be presentable as a proper lady then.” He joked even as tears poured from his eyes and he laughed at his mother harrumphing.

“Just shut up and let me hug you, you dimwitted son of mine.” Augusta chastised halfheartedly with a smile as Frank gladly returned the hug.

Harry watched the scene with a smile and it only grew when Augusta and Neville switched their hugging targets. He was slightly surprised when Augusta let go of Alice and hugged him while thanking him repeatedly. Harry just patted her back, “It’s alright, Lady Longbottom, but I do need to speak to the doctor just to be on the safe side.” He stated making Augusta let him go as he turned to the doctor, “I will start off by saying that I cannot teach you or others how I healed them as it is a bit of an ancient form of family magic that only someone of my family can do. They are out of immediate danger, but you’ll need to watch their muscles since they may have atrophied and you’ll need a mind healer to examine and help them as there may be post traumatic issues.” He stated making a few frown in confusion, “Sorry, muggle terms. The muscle issue is that due to inactivity, their muscles may have deteriorated to the point they won’t have the strength to stand or lift anything so they will need help till they get the muscle back. The other item concerns them having a mental… injury called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD and it’s a case where after a traumatic event, a person can be forced to relive it due to some outside influence triggering it. What I am saying is that they are healed physically, for the most part, and mostly mentally, but they can still break down if something triggers memories of the event.” He stated seeing the realization on the doctor and nurses’ faces.

“I see, I will have our best mind healers look over them and they should be able to leave within a month depending on their diagnosis.” The Doctor stated making Harry and the others nod before Augusta pulled a small box out of her handbag and gave it to Harry, which he took with a nod.

“Thank you, Lady Augusta.” He stated before standing shakily, “I’ll leave you all to talk and catch up as we can talk later. I feel as though I’ll need plenty of rest if I am to go to my appointment tomorrow.” Harry stated as managed to steady himself with the Longbottoms looking to protest but he shook his head, “We can talk later, right now you four have some catching up to do.” He stated before looking around, “Dobby.” He called and immediately the Elf was right next to him, “Please take me back to my room, I don’t think I can apparate at the moment.” He requested and Dobby nodded before waving to the others and apparating away with Harry.

Alice blinked before pouting, “Darn, I wanted to tell him some things about his family and ours.” Alice stated making Neville look at her in confusion and she smiled, “Neville, you and Harry are godbrothers.” She stated making Neville widen his eyes while Alice merely laughed at his face and Augusta chuckled slightly with her son. It was good to all be together.

**_Leaky Cauldron: Next day_ **

Harry awoke the next morning and immediately began his morning workout of the basic exercises: pushups, sit-ups, squats, punches, kicks, etc. After returning from St. Mungo’s, Harry had slept for a few hours before waking up and exercising some before relaxing with some reading and rune designing to let his magical core relax after taxing it on healing the Longbottoms.

The only noticeable changes to his appearance was that his body was filled out more due to his eating and the magic supplementing his growth to catch up to what he should look like and the ring of Barahir was on his right ring finger though the snakes’ eyes were glowing now instead of being stagnant like when he opened the box.

After his morning routine, Harry went down for breakfast and a morning paper and smirked at the headlines, **_[LONGBOTTOMS SAVED!!!!]_**

**_[Famous Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom, long term victims of the Cruciatus that were residing at St. Mungo’s for almost 13 years, were miraculously healed yesterday. The two had been victims of Death Eaters and had been subjugated to torture via continuous use of the Cruciatus and it was believed that no cure was in sight. However, that apparently changed yesterday when the two were miraculously healed and brought back to almost peak health._ **

**_When we attempted to discover the cause of their miraculous healing; all patients, staff, and the Longbottom family either had no knowledge or gave no comments on who or how they were healed. The staff merely expressed that they were glad that any future victims of the Cruciatus would have hope now and that they would be looking into their own study of the method used to find a way of making it teachable to others. The Longbottoms had no comments other than they were just happy to be a family again._ **

**_While we wish the two a speedy recovery and hope for their return to the Auror forces, we also can’t help but wonder who helped the two and how?_ **

**_We will report more on the matter as we learn of it]._ **

Harry read and smirked knowing that the doctor and nurses would keep it a secret since they wouldn’t risk Harry being an even bigger target of dark witches and wizards since without him then victims would be permanently incapacitated until such time as magic advanced even further. The Longbottoms would respect his privacy since they had no reason to blab about it and the fact that he had been quiet about doing it should also let them know he didn’t want the attention.

Once he finished his breakfast, he returned to his room to continue reading and reviewing the knowledge from Talion, who was on one of his scouting trips at the moment. Around lunch time, he planned to go to Gringotts and speak to the chieftain/manager as Talion informed him that the Goblin, named Ragnaros, was a close associate with his Potter ancestors and would side with Harry over practically anyone else. Harry had also been reviewing the laws of the Ministry and found that being the head of an ancient and noble house came with a lot of muscle and weight to throw around meaning he could back Sirius up even more than just being the ‘Boy Who Lived’ and staking his word against everyone else’s.

So for the next couple hours, Harry read up on some basic spells that were useful to wizards and witches but were overlooked for more powerful or flashy spells. One such case was the **_Alohomora_** spell that unlocked locks since many people just blasted things open after a while instead of going for subtle. What many people didn’t know was that **_Alohomora_** could be done in reverse to make a lock unopenable except by the same wand that locked it, even a **_Reducto_** couldn’t break the lock and a master of the spell could make the **_Alohomora_** spread across the entire object and not just the lock thus making an impenetrable item. Reason it wasn’t standardly done to a house was that it couldn’t be cast from within the item you wanted locked and those inside the house couldn’t get out until the lock was removed.

Another case was the **_Flipendo_** spell: many only gave it a subtle charge thinking that it could only knock back an enemy, but it was only the tip of the iceberg. For one, it could be charged to ridiculous proportions that even a full grown giant would be sent flying back from the hit. Then there was the fact that no one ever thought to throw the spell at the ground to send a shockwave around them so they didn’t have to aim at only one attacker or target. Harry also deduced that **_Flipendo_** may have been an incomplete spell as it seemed to be perfect for elemental enhancement meaning you could use ice, fire, lightning, force, or other things to add more damage or other effects such as an opponent being partially paralyzed from the lightning effect.

A third example was **_Wingardium Leviosa_** since many just levitated objects or people a little bit into the air and nothing more, but that was only small thinking. Harry had to admit that it was rather dumb: you have the power to put someone in the air and you only go a couple of feet? Why not send an enemy several hundred feet in the air and then drop them? Or if you wanted to interrogate them you could catch them after dropping them before they hit the ground. Heck, if you wanted to get the thing or person away from you then just fling them hard away from you and watch them fly or you could slam them into walls, objects, or ceilings until they were unconscious, incapacitated, or dead.

There were other spells as well but it amazed Harry how little imagination the wizarding world had since he began to wonder if perhaps a wizard/witch’s power was limited by their own mind and not their bloodlines or training. The more imagination and free thinking you had, the more power you could use and let flow through you. That wasn’t the only theory he had developed but he wanted more proof of things before he formalized any theories.

As for the knowledge from Talion, he stood in one of his trunks and charmed papers to fly around in various forms and was practicing shooting them with arrows or throwing his dagger at them. He planned to get supplies to make a mannequin or two so he could really train with his sword and dagger in combat since doing forms and strikes could only do so much before he needed to actually practice against a target that would fight back.

Another item for his shopping list were ores, bricks, and other items to allow him to practice his forging and get him some form of protection for the combat he was inevitably going to face since he had both the Death Eaters and the Nazgul to worry about. There was also the fact that he felt that his sword was… asking to be reforged by him and he felt that his wand wanted reshaping so that meant he’d have to visit Mr. Ollivander again to ask about how one would go about doing that since a wand was wooden with a specific core not metal that could be heated and beaten into a new form.

Harry broke from his musings when Dobby tapped him on his shoulder indicating it was quarter past noon. Harry nodded and went downstairs to grab a quick bite before heading to Gringotts.

**_Gringotts Wizarding Bank_ **

As usual, Gringotts was bustling with Goblins going about their business and different wizards and witches while Harry was heading to the main teller, “Excuse me, I wish to speak to manager Ragnaros, tell him it’s Harry Potter.” Harry stated and the Goblin, who was acting like he was ignoring Harry, stopped writing and looked at the young man before him.

The Goblin stared at him for a long moment before nodding and stood before walking away. Harry waited there a minute or so before the Goblin returned and led him to a small unassuming door. Harry figured that it was either a test of himself in humility or because the Goblins knew that anyone looking for their leaders would look for the biggest and most ornate door which was why they’d be behind the opposite.

Shrugging to himself, Harry knocked three times before entering and saw a Goblin doing some paperwork on his desk and Harry merely closed the door softly and stood by the door since he didn’t need to interrupt the Goblin and be rude. He already knew how much they were looked down upon by many others and he didn’t need to add to that.

Harry stood there for a good five minutes before he shifted position and the Goblin stopped his work and looked at him, “Mr. Potter, I apologize for the delay, please have a seat and we can begin.” Ragnaros stated motioning to the chair opposite his desk and Harry nodded his head and sat.

“It was no trouble at all, Chieftain Ragnaros, you are a busy man and I did come here with no appointment so it was only natural I would have to wait to see you, regardless of affiliations between my house and you.” Harry stated ensuring the Goblin before him understood that he was not some snob like the Malfoys or even some of the Blacks when they were around.

Ragnaros smiled a toothy grin, he was liking this boy already, “Quite. Now, I am sure you are here to receive your lordship as well as access to your family’s main vault and not the trust vault you have had access to as well as the Potter Family Ring.” He stated already pulling a small folder out and Harry nodded, though he thought that vault he had taken money from each year was the actual vault not a trust fund that he had access to.

“Yes, but that is not all.” He stated making Ragnaros pause and look at the boy, “You see, I recently met a distant relative who informed me of a few things regarding my ancestry. Specifically, how my ancestors were the rulers of the kingdom of Gondor and Arnor including when Aragorn Elessar the Second combined the kingdoms under one rule.” He stated making Ragnaros widen his eyes in shock.

“Who was this relative?” Ragnaros asked knowing the person had to be ancient to even remember the name of the lands most of Europe now sat atop.

“Talion Alastair.” He stated and Ragnaros widened his eyes in both shock and fear, “Yes, the Gravewalker.” Harry stated making Ragnaros shake slightly, “You have nothing to fear from me, Ragnaros, so long as you don’t attempt to harm me that is.” Harry assured and after a minute or so of continuous shaking, Ragnaros calmed slightly.

“I… I will need to see proof of these claims to be sure.” He stated and Harry nodded before presenting his hand showing the Ring of Power and the Ring of Barahir on his hand shocking Ragnaros and Harry then took his second wand and elongated it into a staff and called Celebrimbor’s hammer surprising Ragnaros further.

“I am also the successor to Lord Celebrimbor and Gandalf Greymane who became Gandalf the White.” Harry stated making Ragnaros sit back in his chair with an awed expression on his face, “Yes, I know, but I wish to have my inheritances claimed and myself emancipated under the House Survival Act that will allow me my titles and positions despite only being close to 14 years of age.” Harry stated knowing he had to be clear about what he wanted.

Ragnaros said nothing for several moments as he processed everything: here in front of him was the heir to the one of the last great magical kingdoms in the world as well as heir to one of the most powerful wizards, Elven smiths, and Wraiths to ever walk the planet on top of being the Boy Who Lived that defeated the Dark Lord three times now (word traveled fast even if incidents were contained at Hogwarts), killed a Basilisk at only age 12, faced a werewolf, fended off some hundred and fifty dementors, and was perhaps one of the most potentially powerful wizards in decades. He’d be a fucking bloody fool to turn down helping the boy!

“I see, well, we shall start with the Potter and Evans inheritances and then you can take the others with no interference… provided you can validly show you are the rightful inheritor,” Ragnaros stated wanting to be clear that having the items was only part of the way to inherit or just about anyone would be able to if they knew of the vaults.

Harry nodded and Ragnaros took the small folder and put it front of Harry and Harry now noticed three bands around it that were connected to a handprint indent that he could guess what it was for. He placed his hand on the imprint and one of the bands broke, he then felt a small prick on his middle finger before the second band broke meaning it was a blood lock, and finally he felt a small pull on his magic before the third band broke, _(Hmm, shape, blood, and magic. Interesting)._ Harry thought as the folder opened and out popped an ornate box that Harry opened showing a gold band made to look like a dragon holding a red gem in its maw while a black swirl was within the gem.

Harry slipped the ring on his left index finger before he felt a rush almost like his magic had been weighed down by several tons and now it was suddenly free and Ragnaros looked on in surprise as Harry had an ethereal glow around him as well as in his eyes and his scar while his aura exuded nobility and power. Harry flexed a bit feeling his magic flowing even stronger than it did before and immediately the folder moved to the contract stating he understood the hazards, regulations, and duties of being Lord of the Potter and Evans Family and Harry signed it before biting his thumb and placing his blood and thumb print on it to show it was not forged.

Once that was done, he felt knowledge flooding his mind of various properties, monetary values, vaults, and everything else he would need to know as Lord Potter/Evans and also felt some magic fixing up his body from the malnourishment and abuse he took for almost thirteen years.

After taking a minute to get used to the feeling, he turned back to Ragnaros, who nodded and handed him some forms detailing his vaults and how much he had and how much it was growing with the annual interest. It was clear his family had wealth, not enough to be the richest, but enough that they had money to throw around if they so desired and now it was all his and he had roughly 500,000 gold Galleons in his vault not counting Sickles or Knuts. He wouldn’t be bribing people, but adding funds to the Auror forces, donating to various orphanages and hospitals, finding different researchers he could get behind and funding them, picking different businesses and other forms to invest in, and buying different supplies and items would be good.

Ragnaros then placed a checkbook and a small sack before him, “These are your checking payment for your account if you do not wish to pay in cash and your money bag which will let you pull anything from your vaults that can fit through the bag, which is enchanted to stretch, and only you are able to use either so no worrying if they are stolen or lost.” Ragnaros explained making Harry nod his head as he pocketed the checkbook and tied the bag to his waist before using a small strengthen charm on it to ensure it wouldn’t get cut or yanked off.

Ragnaros then pulled up four other older looking folders like the one he did for the Potter/Evans account with one having a different lock in that it had a large indent almost as if something had hit it and Harry guessed he had to strike it with the hammer. Picking up the first folder, he placed his hand against the outline and saw his Ring of Power glow before runes inscribed along the lock and cords lit up with the same glow before the lock and cords faded away. Harry then passed the folder to Ragnaros, who began scribbling the details to transfer everything contained in the second folder into the account and vault of Potter, and turned to the second hand print folder and placed his hand there. The Ring of Barahir’s snakes glowed before Harry felt another prick on his finger and old blood wards appeared across the cords and lock before they too crumbled away and Ragnaros began filing the paperwork to consolidate the two things as well. The third one was similar to the first as it took a blood sample and a magic sample before it too released and Harry turned to the fourth before he took Celebrimbor’s hammer and slammed it down on the lock making it glow a ghostly blue before it cracked and faded away.

Before Ragnaros could take it, Harry spoke up, “Ragnaros, I would like you to move all of my items, funds, and everything else contained in the vaults to a new vault under the Alastair family name and put as many security wards, locks, runes, enchantments, and everything else security wise that you can on it and I will pay whatever the cost. I want to ensure no one can get in without my approval.” Harry stated and Ragnaros nodded before filling out a new set of paperwork to not only consolidate the vaults in question, but also transfer the contents to a new vault and have it put under maximum security with no expense spared including stationing armed Goblin Berserkers outside the vault as extra protection and having the vault be one of the few deeper ones that the railway didn’t go to.

“This should take about two days to inventory and move the items till then your trust vault should be refilled and expanded so you will have some spending money till the vault can be done as the trust vault will be emptied last. While you do any shopping you require, you may want to peruse the properties you own and how to access them since certain ones can only be done through a certain action.” Ragnaros stated and Harry nodded as he took the documents on his properties.

“Could you also transfer some of the Galleons into British Pounds so I could do some muggle shopping?” Harry asked since he wanted some normal clothes in addition to his wizarding clothing.

Ragnaros nodded, “A teller should be able to handle that for you.” He informed making Harry nod in understanding before he and Ragnaros began finishing some paperwork and discussions ensuring that no one could or would get his records or his information without his explicit authorization which would need his signature made via his magic and his blood and thumb print all of which had to be willingly given for them to work.

They hashed out the rest of the details for a few more minutes before Harry left Ragnaros to his work before stopping at a teller to get a decent amount of Muggle Pounds to shop with later.

Once that was finished, Harry saw he still had 2 hours before he had to meet Amelia so he looked around a bit before heading to Madam Malkin’s and getting three more sets of clothes that he could both train and possibly fight in, though he noticed her being more… flirty with him but chalked it up to his imagination or she was teasing him a bit.

Afterwards, he went to the book store again and began just browsing for anything of interest and grabbing things on various subjects and topics from poisons to gardening to blacksmithing techniques of the magical world to sowing and stitching to woodworking to alchemy to metamorphmagi to Animagi. Anything Harry felt could help him down the line and by the end of it, he had over 50 books and put them all in his trunk to be sorted and put away later.

Afterwards, he went to a cauldron shop and bought five different sized cauldrons since he could use a couple for potions and some for melting scrap when he got to forging and each had a different metallurgy meaning different heating points and different melting points thus making them available for different projects and procedures. Then came more parchment, inks, and quills; some potion ingredients; a few crystals from a small stall he passed that seemed to resonate with him; some owl treats for Hedwig; some wood, metal plating, wood working tools, and basic design for a mannequin; phylacteries, phials, beakers, flasks, mortars, pestles, drippers, and many other items for brewing potions and poisons; and lastly he grabbed a few cheap trinkets like some lockets, rings, bracelets, and such to use as testing for inscribing runes.

Once he was finished with his shopping, Harry returned to his room and began organizing before Dobby alerted him to the time and he went downstairs. After tossing the barkeep some galleons, Harry went to the back room and waited about five minutes before Amelia showed up with two Aurors who were carrying a large basin which he assumed was the Pensieve, “Amelia, good to see you.” Harry stated as he stood and shook her hand before kissing the back of it making her blush slightly while the Aurors were holding back their sniggers at their boss acting girly.

“Good to see you as well, Harry, shall we start?” She asked and he nodded before he sat across from her and one of her Aurors gave him the Veritaserum, “So Harry, please tell me everything you know about the incident involving Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.” She stated after a minute or so to ensure the serum took full effect.

Harry took a minute to collect himself before he spoke, “Well, I came into this knowledge in my Third Year of Hogwarts…” Harry started before he began the long process of telling Amelia everything he knew about the incident that landed Sirius in jail.

**DONE!!!** **There will be some action next chapter along with some time skips to just before Harry goes to the Weasley’s home to go to the Quidditch World Cup.**

**Later everyone.**


	4. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has his first encounter with the dark forces against him

**Hello all and welcome back to the Wizarding Wraith. This chapter has some more set up and Harry's first encounter with the darker forces aiming to kill.**

**Now, I know canon students return to London the start of the 3 rd week of June, but I am having it so they leave the second week: Usually between the 8th and 10th depending on the year. Also, the Quidditch World Cup Finals will be the 25th of August instead of the 18th.**

**To address a few things, in regards to Bartemius Crouch Sr. I know he was Head of DMLE in canon and that will be addressed here as to why Amelia is now the Head while he’s still alive.**

**Also, if any of you have a mystical Item that you think could aid or empower Harry, let me know but I’ve already gone over key Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings items so you can just skip any of those.**

**Anyway, let’s move on to what you all wanted to see though do give me any input you have on the items above as it does sometimes help speed up chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter, Shadow of Mordor, or anything that isn’t a custom item, which should be obvious at times. If I did own Harry Potter, Dumbledore would have ensured he reached his full potential.**

(Author’s Notes)

“Speech”

_(Thoughts)_

_“Language other than English”_

_‘Mental speech’_

**“Wraith, Dragon, non-humanoid speech”**

**_(Above’s thoughts)_ **

**_“Above in other language”_ **

**_‘Above’s mental speech’_ **

[Flashback]

_{Letters}_

**_[Paper]_ **

**_Spell Name_ **

**Chapter 4: First Contact**

**_Leaky Cauldron_ **

Harry sighed as he finished telling Amelia and the two Aurors about his third year and the facts he learned about during and since while an enchanted quill wrote down everything, Harry believed it was called a Dicta-Quill and it worked the same as a Stenographer for a Muggle Courtroom. He told them of how Pettigrew attacked Muggles and caused the explosion as he fled after cutting his finger off and turning into a rat where he was taken in unknowingly by the Weasleys and remained there till that year. How Lupin and Sirius planned the breakout and then did so and how it was funny since it actually isn’t illegal to break out of the prison since no one thought it was possible. He also made sure to mention the fact that Sirius was never given a trial and was simply thrown into Azkaban by Minister Fudge and Bartemius Crouch before the latter became the official overseer of the DMLE and DOM (Department of Mysteries) as well as the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation for Britain. Harry, to his slight embarrassment and amusement, even commented how that was nothing more than a lapdog position to ensure the DMLE was working according to Fudge’s desires and not ensuring they fulfilled their full duties if they found someone that Fudge was protecting.

Normally he’d have been in trouble if not for the fact that Amelia and the Aurors agreed with him. When he was finished with the entire story, one of the Aurors gave him the antidote to the Veritaserum before an Unspeakable came in. The man was tall and Harry noticed he had the same hair color as Luna and confirmed they were relatives when the man spoke, “Ah, Hadrian Potter, an honor to meet you, both as lord of your houses and my daughter’s first friend that she has spoken of.” The man stated in the same tone and undertone that Luna had.

Harry ignored the shocked and confused looks from Amelia and the Aurors and smiled at the man, “It is an honor to meet you as well, Mr. Lovegood. I take it you’re here to show my memories before I then swear the oath?” He stated then asked and the man nodded before Harry motioned him to start.

Xenophilius, “Xeno”, Lovegood nodded at the young lord and placed his wand to Harry’s temple before pulling a white strand out and put it into the Pensieve before tapping the runes on it and a bubble appeared above and showed the group Harry’s memory of dodging the Womping Willow, finding Sirius there, Lupin coming and hugging Sirius, Snape interfering until Harry blasted him away to see proof, them revealing Pettigrew, Pettigrew’s confession, them telling Harry and his friends about what had happened, and Pettigrew escaping when Lupin changed into a Werewolf. The memory then showed Harry looking over various newspapers, documents, and other items that all showed Sirius was never put on trial and the papers just talked about him getting thrown into prison.

By the end of it, the four adults were very displeased and Harry did the magical vow that what was seen and told was the truth lest he lose his magic and life. When he was still alive and could use a **Lumos** spell, it proved that this was true. Xeno then bid farewell after putting the memory into a container for evidence and took the Pensieve back with him before Harry stopped him asking if he could stay for a bit longer. Amelia sighed since this was going to cause a lot of problems and shockwaves through Britain, “Harry, is there a way for us to talk to your godfather?” She asked and Harry nodded.

“Yes, he will do an interview with you on the condition that I and Remus Lupin can be present.” He stated making raise an eyebrow before she nodded, while Xeno now saw why he was asked to stay, and Harry extended his hand making her raise an eyebrow, “I may trust you Amelia, but I also know you must uphold the law, I want your word that you won’t arrest Sirius.” He stated making raise her eyebrows in surprise before she nodded and made the vow.

Harry nodded, “Dobby.” He stated and the House Elf popped next to him, “I need you to go to Sirius and tell him that I am with Amelia and she wants to talk. Tell him that Amelia swore a magical oath that she won’t arrest him and that both Lupin and I can be present and that you should bring him back here if he’s ready.” He stated and Dobby nodded before disappearing in a pop.

It was ten minutes later that Dobby, Sirius, and Lupin appeared. Harry stood and hugged both Sirius and Lupin before Sirius sat across from Amelia, “Hello Amy.” Sirius stated calling her the nickname she had when they went to school and got a sliver of a smile in return.

“Hello Mongrel.” She replied teasingly making Sirius chuckle before the Auror brought the Veritaserum again and Sirius then proceeded to tell them about how he found James and Lily Potter dead, gave Harry to Hagrid to watch over until he came back, and then found Pettigrew before everything went wrong. He explained the plan and success of escaping Azkaban, which was in no small part to two of the guards sleeping every day at 4 like clockwork with their wands out in the open. He then explained how they had used some of their old pranking inventions that they used to track teachers to avoid trouble to find Pettigrew and knew the best chance was at Hogwarts since the rat couldn’t help himself but to try and sneak into the kitchens for food. He then told them about the confrontation and then the loss of Pettigrew and then finally the second escape he had to do to get away since he wanted to at least help Harry from the shadows.

Xeno then did the same procedure and showed them the memories from 12 years ago and the recent ones showing that both it and the ones seen from Harry were real since it was the same situation but from the different perspectives.

Amelia sighed, “I will need to show this to the Wizengamot. If I call an emergency meeting, then we can have it in an hour and it won’t give anyone time to do anything.” Amelia stated making Sirius gulp before Harry placed his hand on his shoulder.

“As Lord of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Evans, I do hereby voice my support of Lord Black officially in that he is innocent.” Harry stated making many widen their eyes, “I have enacted the House Survival Act upon myself, I am emancipated and have been given the title of Lord Potter as well as more due to an ancestry that was lost to time. Mr. Lovegood apparently knows this, but I will not question how and I will not reveal how many or which houses I am also the Lord of, but I endorse Lord Black’s claim of innocence.” He stated making Amelia nod knowing having his backing would give Sirius a serious edge.

Amelia then left to call the meeting while Harry smirked at Sirius, who was smirking back, “Well played pup.” He stated making Harry laugh before he hugged him.

“Thanks Padfoot.” Harry stated before he turned to Lupin and motioned him closer. Lupin raised his eyebrow in confusion before he approached only to yell in surprise when Harry grabbed his head and Harry’s eyes, scar, and ring glowed brightly for a minute before he released Lupin, who fell to the floor gasping for breath as Sirius went to him.

“What the bloody hell was that Harry?!?!?” Sirius shouted in both shock and anger as Remus just kept breathing with wide eyes.

“I freed him.” Harry stated as he took some breaths making both look at him in confusion, “I freed him from being a Werewolf.” He stated shocking them to the core.

“W-what?!?! How?!?” Remus asked as he tried to stand and grip Harry’s shoulders tightly.

Harry took a breath, “I used a new form of magic I have to destroy the corrupted version of Lycanthropy you had.” He stated making Remus look at him with tears in his eyes before he hugged the boy tightly exclaiming thank you over and over again. Harry just patted him on the back before sitting him down, “Listen Remus, there is something you need to understand, I didn’t cure you, I freed you.” He stated making Remus look at him in shock and confusion.

“What do you mean Harry?” Sirius asked as that didn’t quite make sense.

Harry took a minute and sighed, “Lupin was infected with Lycanthropy, but he had the more corrupt and dark version of it. There are actually two kinds of Lycanthropy carriers.” He stated making them widen their eyes, “There are Werewolves and then there are Lycans.” Harry stated making them look at him in confusion, “A Werewolf cannot control his changes and each full moon they are forced to change and cannot control themselves. They get enhanced senses of smell, sight, and hearing in return but it’s not a fair trade especially since the Werewolf takes a more monstrous appearance.” He stated making them nod before he smiled, “A Lycan, however, can CHOOSE when he changes and is not bound by the Full Moon or even night time and keeps his wits and senses about him when he does change and can even change to a full wolf like an Animagus can. He also keeps the enhanced senses and can even partially change like say turn his hand into a set of claws and also takes the form of a true bipedal wolf with a more muscular frame.” Harry stated shocking them entirely.

“So, you mean you changed me from a Werewolf to a Lycan?” Remus asked and Harry nodded.

“Yes, I can’t cure you, but I could at least make it so you never had to fear the moon or losing control again, but you can still infect people with bites, however, it would be the Lycan not Werewolf strain.” He stated making Remus nod before he hugged Harry again and repeated his thanks. Harry nodded and then told them about what he learned of Werewolves and Lycans and how a long time ago there was even a small city of them when they called themselves Worgen and a quarter remained as their Bipedal wolf forms all the time, another changed to Human only when they entered another town or city, another quarter stayed Human all the time, and the last changed to their bipedal wolf form when they had to fight.

When they asked Harry how that came to be, he informed them that a man named Lucian decided that their ‘curse’ had made them stronger and humbled them by enabling them to be seen and treated like they weren’t Human, but in his opinion being Human was overrated and they should be who they are since, so long as he was around, they wouldn’t be discriminated against. Naturally, they took offense to being told to just suck it up but Lucian showed he was the alpha when he beat some sense into the ones that were considered the strongest and showed them that they were better because of their change and began accepting the changes.

They were sadly wiped out during the Muggle Witch Hunts that occurred over the course of history and the knowledge that there was a second strain of Lycanthropy was lost until Harry found it again.

Naturally, the two gentlemen were enthralled by the story and nodded before Harry told Remus that he would have to practice on his changing from Human to Wolf to Lycan and back to Human and that he shouldn’t try to help too many Werewolves yet as there were still many who followed the example of Voldemort’s supporters, who wanted nothing more than to spread the plague like it was gold. The two nodded and they chatted for a few minutes until they saw Dobby coming to get them as it was time to go.

**_Wizengamot Chambers_ **

The Wizengamot chambers were bustling with some mild chatter as many didn’t know what the meeting was about and there was also the fact that Albus Dumbledore apparently had to step down from Chief Warlock for the case that was coming as there was a potential conflict of interest and so Lady Elsa Action was chosen to be the sitting Chief for this session while Dumbledore would still hold the place in the chambers after said meeting and was not to attend for this one. Fudge, Crouch, a pain in the ass woman named Umbridge, and several other notable people were there but it was mainly for show as they didn’t truly have a vote in the matter unless there was a tie, but they could still voice their opinions and ask questions.

One would think the chamber was a mixture of people throughout, but that wasn’t true as one side was the de facto light families, the other was the dark families which were families that were more… vocal for Voldemort than anyone else, and across from where the Chief Witch and other presiding members was the grey faction who neither supported the light nor the dark, but always attacked whoever attacked them and tended to support all blood ties and not just purebloods.

Naturally, at the far end of the room near the door, there were some reporters there since any emergency meeting was worth writing about. However, these reporters were the sanctioned ones that wouldn’t report anything that was technically too secretive to be reported everywhere. One could idly muse that Horcruxes would be such a thing.

The room quieted as the doors opened and Amelia walked in, “Madam Bones, what is the meaning of this meeting?” Interim Chief Action asked with many wanting to know as well.

Amelia turned to address the Chief Witch, “Lords and Ladies, I have called this meeting as I have uncovered evidence of wrongful imprisonment of a Lord of an ancient and noble house as well there is a murderer loose in Britain who is responsible for the deaths of two members of an ancient and noble house as well as the attempted murder of a third, one of whom was a lord.” Amelia stated making many murmur before the Chief Witch banged her gavel to call order.

“This is most disturbing, Madam Bones, please present the evidence.” Chief Witch Action stated and Amelia nodded before the doors opened and Sirius stepped in with Harry and Remus making many gasp and look on in shock.

“Aurors! Arrest this man right this instant!!” Fudge ordered before he was glared at by Harry and the room grew cold making many raise their eyebrows in surprise.

“You would do well to sit down and be quiet, you may be the Minister but you have no authority to order the Aurors to arrest anyone, it says so in the Ministry bylaws and to violate them is punishable by fines or sentence to Azkaban.” Harry growled out making Fudge sputter in outrage before Chief Action stated it was true.

Harry and Sirius then took their seats before Amelia and Xeno presented the findings: The statements taken with the people willingly under Veritaserum, the memories Xeno pulled, and their sworn magical oaths that they gave true statements and the memories they showed were true. By the end of the presentation, everyone was shocked and were glaring at Fudge and Crouch.

“Hem, Hem.” A voice went and everyone turned to Umbridge causing many to groan quietly, “I do not understand why we are trusting the word of Mr. Potter, a half-blood who aside from being lucky as a baby hasn’t done anything noteworthy.” She stated and Xeno coughed loudly.

“Actually, Miss Umbridge, it is LORD Hadrian Potter, and he is a pure blood since the Evans family was an ancient and noble house who had the anomaly of having several Squibs or didn’t practice magic outside of familial magic over the past hundred years and there is the fact that he is also the Heir to the last Magical kingdom that was on Earth and the one person who inspired Merlin.” Xeno stated shocking everyone, but Harry, present and they looked to Harry.

“Oh please, how could this _Boy_ be that?” Umbridge stated hating that someone who was around Muggles for years could be that.

Xeno looked to Harry, who shrugged, “Because his mother was the descendant of the line and his father was the descendent of the wizard. He is Hadrian Potter Lord of House Potter, Evans, White, Elessar, and Alastair and the heir to the throne of Gondor and Arnor, which made up most of the Europe during the height of magical kingdoms and he is the successor to the Lord Celebrimbor of the Elves. Thus he has 6 votes in the Wizengamot, several pieces of land in various countries, and a sitting vote in several of the countries’ wizarding government.” Xeno stated making many widen their eyes further even if they didn’t know the titles and he produced a book recording the oldest houses connected to the ministry and it showed that all the titles Harry held were lit showing Harry’s name as the one and only Lord and Heir to the houses and titles.

Many turned to look at Harry and saw him merely sitting there comfortably, “Before you ask, I became emancipated and took my titles when I enacted the House Survival Act upon myself and took my lordship as well as other heritages I had discovered.” Harry stated shocking everyone further as the HSA was rarely used and usually it was an adult that did so not a 13-14 year old boy, “It is also with this power and authority, as I hold 6 seats in the Wizengamot, even though it was conveniently never mentioned to my mother that she had such a seat, and the fact that my ancestors helped build the magical world as it was now thus giving me the honorary sixth seat given to close allies at the founding, I hereby officially voice my support that Lord Black is innocent of all crimes he was accused and also ask for compensation for his wrongful imprisonment and the torture he had to endure from the Dementors.” Harry called getting many to voice approval especially Augusta Longbottom and Edgar Bones, Amelia’s brother.

“This is all fine and good, but there is still the matter of him escaping Azkaban. He must be punished for it.” Fudge stated before being glared at by the Chief Witch since she had not cleared him for the floor and everyone turned to Harry as he laughed.

“You can’t.” Harry stated making everyone look at him in confusion.

“What do you mean we can’t, _Mr. Potter?_ ” Umbridge stated before she felt a sting and looked to see the Chief Witch pointing her wand at her.

“You will do well to remember that despite his age, it has been confirmed that he is **_LORD_** Potter otherwise this room would have cursed him for daring to say he endorsed Lord Black and our highest Unspeakable vouches for his claims, so you will do well to respect him as he holds this seat as his family has since the founding of the Ministry, MISS Umbridge.” The Chief Witch stated making Umbridge fume silently before the Chief Witch turned to Harry and motioned him to speak.

“As I was saying before the toad interrupted.” Harry stated getting chuckles and snickers from many of the Lords and Ladies while Umbridge fumed, “You can’t charge him or punish him because there is no law against breaking out of Azkaban nor is there any rule stating that those who helped him couldn’t do so and there is no rule stating that a prisoner must remain at the prison for the entirety of his sentence. Thereby you’d be punishing him for something that isn’t illegal.” Harry stated making many stare in shock before the Chief Witch had the law book brought to her and went through it as everyone waited patiently.

“Lord Potter is correct, no law was ever written forbidding the leaving of Azkaban during a sentence nor is there any rule stating that a prisoner must be returned if they are captured should they escape and no law exists prohibiting providing aid in the escape attempts of prisoners. Thus Lord Potter is correct and we cannot punish Lord Black for escaping as there is nothing to punish.” The Chief Witch stated before Harry raised his hand and the witch nodded to him.

“I also wish to motion that we create such a law and also motion that Sirius be cleared of all charges and cannot be charged for escaping Azkaban as he would have done so before it was illegal and cannot be punished for doing so. I also motion that there be a law prohibiting such aid being given and that a prisoner must serve his sentence and that those who helped Sirius escape be clear of any potential charges as they weren’t breaking any laws at the time.” He stated making Fudge and his loyal lapdogs grit their teeth as they wanted to try and get that in.

“Seconded.” Augusta and Edgar chorused simultaneously making many nod before a vote was called and 90% of the wands of the room were lit.

“So hereby passed, Lord Black you are hereby cleared of all charges and granted the amount of 1.2 million gold galleons in compensation for time served and another 1.2 million for suffering and torture at the hands of Dementors. Also, if you so wish, you may seek to press charges against Minister Fudge and Overseer Crouch for wrongful imprisonment and I trust the DMLE will make catching Peter Pettigrew a top priority for nearly bringing the extinction of some of the most ancient and Noble Houses of Great Britain, Scotland, and Ireland?” Chief Witch Action ruled then asked making Amelia nod in the affirmative while Fudge and Crouch sputtered in outrage, “Then this meeting is adjourned.” She called slamming the gavel down as Sirius, Harry, and Remus walked out before Edgar, Augusta, and Amelia came up to them.

The group chatted with Harry promising to tell Sirius everything later after he had gone to see a mind healer since being around dementors for over a decade wasn’t healthy. Naturally, Harry also informed them that he knew that he had to have a wife by the time he turned 16, the one penalty for the House Survival Act being enacted by a person under 18, but he had two years so there was no huge rush.

Sirius, when the others had gone, had then made Harry promise to let him show him the main Potter residence when he was healed and rested as he wanted to be there when Harry saw everything. Harry had agreed and had Dobby take him back to the Leaky Cauldron while Sirius was taken to Buckbeak.

**_Two Days Later: Muggle London_ **

Harry was walking around dressed in what he had for Muggle clothing and he was browsing the different shops as the Goblins had finished assimilating his vaults into one and to say he had money would be like saying Elvis was a decent singer. In addition to the wealth that the Potter and Evans families had accumulated over the generations, the vaults of his other inheritances were even more stocked as there was gold, silver, copper, gems, metals, books, tomes, scrolls, and more. Apparently before Talion went into hiding, he left all of his accumulated wealth and knowledge including what he gathered from other areas to a Goblin that was his willing servant and that Goblin later became the first Chieftain of Gringotts. It was in his vault that Harry also found an axe belonging to Talion’s friend Torvin and had been remade slightly as the shaft and handle were Ebony with white ash mixed into it and had its name in runes engraved on the head that read _Aegis Fang_.

He had taken it back to his room and trunk and bound it to him letting him know how to use it and it gave him the unique method of being able to conjure throwing axes with Wraith magic instead of shooting arrows from his bow if he needed and had trained with it.

Another thing that happened was that Fudge and Crouch were practically crucified by multiple papers including the Daily Prophet and Reeta Skeeter was even endorsing Harry for his actions in helping Sirius. They credited Amelia for her desire to see justice done while the truth came out and also tore Umbridge apart for her disrespect of the Lord to an Ancient and noble house and had dared to insult his blood ancestry. The hits only got worse for those three when it was also revealed that Sirius was Harry’s Godfather and was supposed to take care of him and help him grow up in the magical world before he was arrested and Harry was forced to live with his Muggle relatives and then it was revealed that it was Harry that Umbridge was insulting.

As you would guess, the public outcry was enormous and the three had to scramble to do damage control lest they lose their positions. There is also a report that Harry was to be considered for an Order of Merlin as they found evidence that Fudge had been burying Harry’s accomplishments including killing a 70+ foot Basilisk; stopping Voldemort’s pawn from getting the Sorcerer’s Stone, which could have been used to give Voldemort a new body and life; stopping over 100 Dementors from killing him and Sirius when the Dementors had a capture on sight order; and now him clearing the name of an Ancient and Noble House’s lord. It was also shown that he wasn’t ever awarded for destroying Voldemort as a baby/toddler and it just caused more shockwaves.

Back onto more important things, he was glad that Talion had taught him a bit of Wraith magic that let him literally split himself into multiples and the only disadvantage was that it could be draining on his Wraith powers, but to get his knowledge and training handled he would suffer through it. Hence why he was shopping while another him was reading the books he had, another was working on runes, and another was training in the trunk.

He was also glad that his Wraith side had fixed his body to the point that he didn’t need his glasses anymore and had since stopped wearing them. It had also increased his height a bit more by a few inches and filled his body out more with the only fat being what was needed to remain healthy.

Anyway, after converting more of his money into Muggle Pounds, he began shopping in London. Currently he was leaving a clothing store after buying various articles of clothing including wife beaters, jeans, cargo pants, boots, steel toed shoes, running shoes, long sleeved shirt, muscle shirts, jean jackets, leather jackets, hoodies, sweat pants, gloves, fingerless gloves, arm weights, leg weights, exercise straps, trench coats, dress shirts, slacks, suit jackets, ties, bow ties, suspenders, dress shoes, belts, buckles, an assortment of socks and underwear, and even a custom fit tuxedo so he could look casual, comfortable, formal, or professional as he needed or desired. Naturally, he had cast disillusionment charms on his rings since he didn’t need them drawing Muggle attention and had put his purchases into his trunks as he got out of sight..

His next few stops were a Muggle tech store and bought phones, MP3 players, something called Ipods (this is 1994 people), computers, cords, headphones, video game systems, TVs, various accessories, and parts as he had heard rumors that muggle tech wouldn’t work with wizarding beings around and yet the Dursleys watched TV with no issues so he wanted to test the rumors and then maybe start his own business selling engraved pieces that worked; next was a souvenir area which had different designs and styles of knives for those who collected them and Harry wanted them because they were easy to conceal and he could get a feel for the construction of them as well as their weight if he threw them; then there was the fan (person not item) store which was a store that sold items relating to various TV shows, games, comics, and more and he found many things that interested in him including the books and comics on the Assassin’s Creed series especially their hidden blades.

Then his last stop came the book store, something Harry was ecstatic about, and he browsed for over an hour getting more and more books to the point clerks were bringing carts over to move his books to the side for him. He grabbed books on sowing, various languages, smithing, metal working, leather working, martial arts, weapons, history, guns, comics, other books based on video games, politics, etiquette, economics, mathematics, philosophy, science, engineering, botany, herbs, cooking, relationships (give him a break, he’s 13 and most of his interactions were with Hermione, the Weasleys, and the Dursleys), customs from other countries, gardening, wood working, books for pure entertainment, and more.

By the end, he had over 300 books and he had the clerks move them all to the back room where he’d take them. After they skeptically did so, he paid for the books went to the room, cast **Notice Me Not** charms over the books and area before storing them into his book trunk while also setting aside duplicates he bought of all plant related books to give to Neville.

After the book store, he went to what was called a _Steam Punk_ store which was interconnected to a _Teen/Punk_ shop where he bought some various necklaces, rings, pins, bracelets, bands, fishnet under clothes, watches, sunglasses, bracers, pads, and other items that went with the various teen styles.

From there, he grabbed some lunch and then took a taxi back to the Leaky Cauldron before organizing everything together and setting the few books for Neville aside to be sent to him later in the summer for his birthday.

**_Two weeks later: July 2 nd_ **

Harry sighed as he relaxed in his living area at the ancestral Potter Home: Twilight’s Keep. Said Keep was rumored to be all that still stood of the legendary kingdom of Camelot after Arthur Pendragon and Merlin left it to Harry’s ancestors when Camelot fell and the Pendragons moved across the sea where their descendants later built the city of Sparta and the empire of Rome. The Keep was built upon many magical ley lines and none but those trusted by the Potter Family, the Potter Family, and the Potter Family Elves could enter or even find it without being immensely powerful. Even Dumbledore couldn’t find this place if he wanted.

Said Keep was a fortified stone keep with walls, three main towers which sat atop smaller connections of the ley lines, a portcullis and large ebony gates, and was furnished grandly for the past couple millennia. There was even three Barracks, four stables, a large training ground, a garden containing decoration plants and herbal plants, and huge grounds contained within the walls including a fountain that had a Dragon, Phoenix, Nundu, Basilisk, and Thunderbird as the main heads of the fountain, and there was a forest outside the walls since the Potters had their own army at one point in time during the warring periods of England and had Elves, the normal kinds not the House kind, protecting them at one point as well as other woodland creatures.

Harry also loved the fact that all of his ancestors, including his parents, had portraits inside the main study allowing him to chat and get to know his various ancestors since a portrait was essentially a light-sided version of a Horcrux as it allowed them to place their memories, knowledge, characteristics, personality, and such within thus giving them a true representation of how the person acted and spoke and they could hold new memories through interactions and through the people, should they still be alive, feeding them the new memories. The main difference was that they were completely contained meaning it was essentially a clone of the person trapped in the portrait so there was no chance of the person coming back to life like there was with a Horcrux.

Naturally, as one would expect, Harry broke down into tears at meeting his parents and Sirius, having been the one to show him the Keep, wasn’t any better at seeing his brother and sister figures. The first day, Harry and Sirius must have spent over 12 hours just sitting in the study talking to the portraits before Sirius returned to his home and promised to visit Harry later.

During that time, Harry had also gone to Ollivander about his wand and the older man had been shocked that such a thing was happening and explained to Harry that it was a sign that the wielder had gone through a major change and the wand wanted to evolve to show it accepted the change and that it wanted to still be of use to its master. The process of changing the wand involved heating the entire thing to the temperature of that of a dragon’s fire while using pure magic to stabilize it. With that done, one could then add other rare items to the core to empower it further before then encasing it in a new wood following the methods of other wands depending on the wood used. Ollivander had then given him several books and told Harry to ask if he needed any help.

Since then, Harry had been learning, training, talking with the House Elves and the portraits, and working on more things to not only improve himself but the Potter Legacy as well. He had been practicing on wands but wasn’t trying his own yet as he wanted to be sure he was prepped and ready for it before attempting such a thing. He also had Dobby bring any House Elves that needed a master and bound them to the house while the Elves that had been living at the Keep waiting until Harry came began teaching them their duties and how to act like a Potter Elf.

However, yesterday he was confused as his mother’s portrait told him that when they were younger, Petunia loved her magical abilities and then when Petunia hit 13 she suddenly began getting cold and distant and then began to outright hate her when she turned 16.

Naturally Harry didn’t understand and it got more confusing when Lily later learned Petunia wasn’t a squib but there was still a connection of magic to her but she couldn’t do magic. This led her to believe foul play was involved and that Petunia wasn’t to blame for her actions. She had immediately ruled out Voldemort later in her life since he had no reason to do such a thing at the time and then she had to get to safety with James because they were hunted by Voldemort, which was the last thing her portrait knew since they didn’t get the memories of the person when they died only what was there when the portrait was last fed from the person.

Immediately Harry was angry and his power began circulating in the room shocking his family members and the Elves, Harry explained about his ancestry that even they didn’t know about and how Talion was his mother’s direct ancestor meaning his enemies could have tried to isolate and destroy his family before they could be threat. Meaning they could have influenced Petunia but couldn’t touch Lily due to her being around magical beings so they would know something was wrong, but Muggles can’t see Dementors or Wraiths if they wished to call them thus she could be influenced in broad daylight and no one would know. This in turn sent his mother on a fury and his other ancestors joined in as well as family was something sacred to Potters just like friends and allies were. The Potter Creed even boiled down to, _To abandon family or allies is to suffer a fate worse than death._

A Potter would always choose death over abandoning family or allies no matter the circumstances UNLESS the person had broken tenants and creeds the Potters lived by such as never harming family or innocent people. Harry had sworn to look into the matter for his mother and had asked Dobby to check on the Dursleys before he turned in for the night.

Now he was walking to the dining hall to eat something after a long bath to relax and he sat down to eat before the Elves brought out some dishes for him.

Once he was done, he thanked the Elves before Dobby appeared before him looking frantic, “Hadrian Potter, sir! Dobby has bad news!” He stated now calling Harry by his full name despite his permission to do otherwise. Harry looked at him seriously and Dobby took it as a sign to speak, “Dobby went to Master Hadrian’s relatives’ home, but found it deserted, when Dobby tried to track them he found dark magic in the house and the trace of Primal Goblins.” Dobby stated making Harry’s eyes widen before they narrowed in fury while the other Elves gasped.

Primal Goblins weren’t Goblins like from Gringotts, they were Goblins that followed the dark ways of times long since forgotten by others. They used to ransack towns and villages back during the darker ages, but then the Clans of Gringotts along with Elves, Dwarves, and Men drove them back into the darkness where they hadn’t been heard from except for the rare few occurrences when people dug too deep into the Earth.

Harry growled and waved his hand over himself making a battle tunic, dragonhide pants, basilisk boots, fingerless gloves, and a long cloak/trench coat appeared on him all with the Potter Crest of a dragon and Thunderbird fighting with Lightning Bolts that combined into a P like what was on Dobby’s clothes. The ensemble was black with silver, emerald, and ruby highlights with the P being in silver. However, the cloak was special as it just sat on his shoulders and shimmered slightly as this was his invisibility cloak and apparently it was one of three items called the Deathly Hollows, but they went by another name long ago: Silmarils.

The Silmarils were three crystal treasures of the High Elves long ago that contained pure light, but then Morgoth, the first TRUE Dark Lord, stole them and managed to corrupt them partially with his power until they were in turn stolen from him. Talion had found them centuries later and had attempted to destroy the power but instead it altered them into objects that could be used for light or darkness. When the Nazgul resurfaced, he used his powers to summon Death himself and gave them to him to hide from the enemy. However, Death in turn bequeathed them to three brothers, one of which was Harry’s ancestor, who made a bargain with Death and thus the Deathly Hollows were forged from the three items that Death was entrusted with.

Harry’s invisibility cloak was one such item and now allowed him to either blend with the light, the darkness, or both as it bowed to his will as it recognized his power as it being related to Talion’s and his ancestor. Now he needed to find the other two, but that was for another time.

Harry called his weapons to him and placed his knife at the small of his back and his axe within his cloak on his waist while his sword and bow were ready for him to call should he need them. Without a word, he apparated to Gringotts while the Elves began moving around preparing medicines, bandages, and anything else their lord may need when he returned.

**_Gringotts: Main Lobby_ **

Harry appeared in the lobby, startling many at his sudden appearance, before he marched up to the head teller with a look of fury on his face and his magic reacting violently, _“I need to speak to Ragnaros, now!”_ Harry stated in Goblin speech, shocking many that he knew the language, making the Goblin nod in fear, they all had been informed of who this boy/man was and they didn’t want to cross the Gravewalker’s heir.

Harry was immediately taken to Ragnaros and allowed entry where the Chieftain looked at him in concern, “I will ask this only once Ragnaros, lie and you will suffer untold consequences.” Harry growled and Ragnaros gulped and nodded, “Do you know where the Primal Goblins reside?” He asked making Ragnaros pale and gulp.

“My lord, we haven’t dealt with them in years, but I think we may still have a few people watching them. I need a moment to check.” Ragnaros stated knowing if Harry was serious then he could destroy all of his clansmen that were in the bank and damn the consequences.

Harry nodded and Ragnaros quickly called for any and all reports about their more savage and disgraced brethren and tried to calm the lord before him, “My Lord please, what is this about?” Ragnaros stated hoping to try and calm the lord before something bad happened.

Harry took several calming breaths before he looked at Ragnaros, “Several of the Primal Goblins have kidnapped the Muggle side of my family, conveniently when I was going to investigate if my aunt was possibly controlled and attacked without anyone’s knowledge. I suspect you can guess just who they might be working for that they would attempt an attack in the Muggle World.” Harry stated making Ragnaros pale.

“N-no, they died.” He stuttered knowing there were only a handful of beings to ever exist that could command the Primal Goblins and two he knew for sure were dead and that left 9 specific entities since not even Voldemort could control the Primals.

“No, they merely lost a war and regrouped and now I am all that stands between them and their conquest since they’ve taken a new name, Dementors.” He stated making Ragnaros choke on his saliva and shake in fear while trying to breathe, “I know, I’m scared too, and I will have to fight them as only I can kill them.” He stated knowing he was in for the long haul if they had armies of servants that had nothing but time to grow and prepare for war.

Ragnaros, for the first time meeting him, saw a child and the fear he had but also the fact that he wasn’t going to bow to it, which was what many true warriors prided themselves on, “Hadrian.” Ragnaros stated making Harry look at him, “We may have taken to banking, but the Goblin clans have not forgotten our warrior heritage. Should you ever need us, call and we will come ready for war.” Ragnaros stated since he wasn’t about to let this boy/young man face the armies of the Nazgul by himself when every blade he could gain to his side could turn the tide in his favor especially since it was a new dawn for the True Dark Ages if those monstrosities won, “You may have to deal with Wraiths, but we can help you with their armies and we will remind them why they lost the last war.” Ragnaros stated with a warrior’s fire in his eyes and Harry smirked and nodded before the Goblins came in with the reports.

Ragnaros waved his hand and a map appeared showing the highlighted points where they were and the only one near London was one just north of Plymouth at the Southwestern end of England. It also showed a connection line between just outside of London and that area meaning someone had tracked Primal Goblin movements from that spot to the location outside of London and then back.

Harry gave his thanks and moved to leave before he was stopped by Ragnaros, “Lord Hadrian, allow me to send some of my best Battlemasters to assist you. They may be your family, but these are our enemies too and they bring disgrace upon us for their actions. I can also offer a portkey to near that area.” He offered and asked since it was as much an insult and attack on his clan as it was on Harry.

Harry paused for a long moment before nodding and Ragnaros immediately had his people getting the men together along with a team of healers to accompany them. Five minutes later, 25 armed and ready Goblins were assembled and Harry summoned his sword to his back and followed them to the Portkey room, “We give all of our scouts a two way Portkey so that if they are attacked they can either flee or summon reinforcements. In this case, we will be sending you to the nearest scout and you all will then infiltrate the Primals’ hole.” Ragnaros stated and Harry nodded before the group grabbed the Portkey and were gone.

**_Southern England_ **

Harry and the others appeared out of thin air and the Goblin scout told them where he found the entrance at and they departed at once.

It took them over an hour to maneuver through the cavern since the Goblins couldn’t afford to be too close to the surface or the Muggles could see them and then bring wizards and others down upon them.

As they got deeper, and Harry removed a minor ward, they heard drums and knew they were getting close. Harry then activated his Wraith vision letting him see a few hidden scouts and summoned his bow alerting his allies. Harry breathed slowly before he drew the bow back all the way and fired letting the spectral arrow hit a PG (Primal Goblin) in the head killing it instantly before he quickly whipped around and shot an arrow into the leg of another pinning it into place.

Harry approached it and it snarled at him before he merely looked at it and grabbed its head with the ring glowing brightly before it’s eyes glowed and it ran off. Harry waved the others to follow him and they moved deeper while the one PG would spread some of the influence to others, “There’s an armory nearby, it has something I need and they are holding my relatives a little farther down and it seems they are planning on cooking my uncle and cousin due to their weight being excessive.” He stated making the Goblins nod as they made their way slowly forward.

Harry’s group made it to the armory with Harry either killing or marking the PGs they encountered on the way and he entered and killed the few guards with a couple well placed arrows and began digging through the armaments till he found something. It was straight blade that waved curved out and back in and Harry idly mused that it looked like a sword sized straight backed Kukri with a guard built onto the blade that looked like a scythe with the blade part being the guard. The handle, if the stories Harry read were true, was made of a Dragon’s Tooth; the pommel was a shimmering silver that Harry knew was infused with Starlight by the Elves that made it; the blade was still razor sharp despite sitting and collecting dust in an ebony scabbard; and as Harry drew the blade he saw the runes that spelled out its name and saw it glow blue to show that Goblins or Orcs were near confirming the blade was Elven make and Harry knew its name: Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver.

Harry felt the blade try to tap into his heritage, meaning it was a blessed blade that wanted to bond to him and he couldn’t afford to let that happen yet. With that in mind, he channeled his power to the blade and the tug from it subsided allowing it’s new owner to use it until it was safe.

Mentally thanking the blade, Harry strapped it to his back and called Dobby, “Dobby, transport all of this to the main hall of the Keep and have the Elves sort what is dark and what isn’t along with sorting what race/culture they come from.” He ordered as he handed Dobby his cloak and Dobby nodded and called some of the other Elves to help him move everything as Harry left with the squad of Goblins, though they shuddered when they saw Orcrist.

Their next arrival was at the main grounds where Harry knew several spear throwers and others under his control were celebrating with the Goblin King sitting on his throne with a crown made of Human bones on his head, “Move and get my relatives out of here, I’ll have my thralls attack and then ensure you’re not followed. Damian.” Harry ordered as the Goblins nodded, though it was with some reluctance since they didn’t want to leave their ally, before a House Elf that was tan skinned wearing a leather cuirass and had knives on his waist appeared, “Go with these gentlemen and help them find my relatives, once you do I want you to transport all of you to Gringotts and wait for me to call again.” Harry ordered and Damian saluted before going with the Goblins.

With them on their way, Harry looked over the area again before he triggered the PGs under his control and they all sprang to life and began attacking causing the other Primals to panic as they were suddenly attacked by their own men and quickly took losses before they could start retaliating. Harry used the confusion to shoot several archers not under his control, but frowned as he was getting low on his Wraith arrows. He then decided to use the last couple for something useful and aimed at the Goblin King, who was now standing and yelling out orders.

Harry took a breath before he was gone and in an instant, he was behind the Goblin King with Urfael lodged through his throat before Harry twisted it and beheaded the King making the other Goblins stop their attacking and look in shock as Harry stabbed his blade into the underside of the head and raised it high for them to see while Harry’s Primals cheered before they resumed the fight as the other Primals were pissed.

Harry quickly summoned Celebrimbor’s hammer and slammed it on the ground creating a shockwave that sent the Primals closest to him flying away and killing a few due to the force slamming them into the wall, while he conjured a sack and put the head of the king into it before tying it to his waist. Harry then blocked a sword strike before twisting and beheading the attacker and then slamming the hammer on the ground again sending back a few more attackers.

Harry then grunted as an arrow caught his leg and he saw an archer towards the back of the area and he took his bow and shot it before quickly blocking a strike from the side, twisted and decapitated the attacker before dodging another strike and grabbed the offender’s head causing the ring to glow and Harry felt his arrows refill before he clenched his hand and the PG’s head exploded.

Harry then quickly ducked and cut off the arm of an attacker before twisting to dodge a hammer strike and plunged his dagger into the brain of the attacker. Harry then turned and threw his dagger into another’s throat before summoning the hammer again and drove the spike into a second one’s eye, before bisecting another, and then dismissed the hammer and called his dagger back to him.

Harry then growled as he dodged a spear thrust from behind but it still caught his side drawing blood before he grabbed the spear and pulled the Goblin to him and stabbed it with his sword before throwing the spear into another Goblin.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw that his converts were dying off slowly as there was only a small handful left and they were quickly getting overwhelmed. Harry was about to call Damian to get out when he felt something call to his magic further into the caves. Cursing his bad luck at the moment, he found a Goblin at the back of the area and used **Shadow Strike** on it appearing right in front of it with his sword mid-swing decapitating it.

Harry then screamed as a hammer hit his back and sent him forward and he could feel blood flowing down his back and turned to see a nasty looking Goblin, a bit redundant I know, holding a war hammer with spikes on the hammer head. Harry growled and quickly conjured a minor bit of Wraith magic to his hand before swiping his hand encasing the Goblin in ice before he moved down the halls as fast as he could as he felt his Wraith side healing his wounds.

 _(Dammit! I was careless, I knew I had to focus to detect my surroundings but I wasn’t)._ Harry thought furiously before he sensed the last of his minions die and knew the rest of the Goblins would be chasing after him now. With that in mind, he quickly took the chisel that went with Celebrimbor’s hammer and scratched a quick rune into the wall before charging it with his Wraith magic.

Harry turned back just in time to jump away from an axe attack and he quickly called his White wand and blasted the Goblin away with a **Reducto** and moved away. Harry made it to a corner of the tunnels, while his wand returned to the holster, and as the horde came down the tunnel, Harry flared his magic making the rune glow before it exploded violently killing many of the horde in front of it and making the wall fall on the path blocking it.

However, a few of the Goblins got through and were now rushing Harry even as he fired down the tunnel hitting a few but he ran out of arrows as the remaining six came at him. Harry frowned since the tunnel wasn’t wide enough for his main sword, so he pulled Aegis Fang and Acharn and readied himself.

The first Goblin came with a thrust of a sword, but Harry batted it aside with his axe and brought his dagger into its head before twisting and kicking the sword into another Goblin slowing it enough for Harry to deal with the one that was keeping pace with it by blocking with his dagger and bringing the axe down on its head splitting.

However, Harry overcommitted to the attack and barely pulled back in time to dodge a spear point, but it still cut his right cheek from his jaw to just under his eye and Harry quickly spun around and drove his dagger through its spine. Harry then leaned forward quickly and mule kicked a Goblin with a shield knocking it back before he swung around bringing his heel into the other attacker before swinging his axe with his spin and brought it into the neck of the next Goblin.

Harry righted himself and stared at the two in front of him, one with a shield and sword and the other with a spear. Harry was trying hard to control his breathing, training was one thing but actual combat and the fact that he was still injured was another thing entirely. The Goblins too realized this since they weren’t showing the fear that would normally come with this situation of a single person taking down multiples of their group.

With that in mind the two charged at Harry at once and Harry charged at the shield one, who on instinct raised his shield and Harry stepped against it and backflipped over the one with spear before cleaving down with his axe killing it. Harry stood upright again and stared down the shield one while mentally thanking the fact he worked on his acrobatics that came both from Talion and Celebrimbor’s talents.

Harry then charged at the Goblin, who snarled and charged at him and his axe met the shield while his dagger blocked the sword and they were deadlocked. However, Harry forgot something very important about Goblins, they have claws on their feet. He was painfully reminded of his fact as the Goblin lifted it’s right leg and slashed at Harry’s left leg leaving four deep cuts on it making Harry shout in pain as they both were thrown off balance but Harry was able catch himself and bring his axe down on the Goblin’s throat killing it.

Harry panted as he grunted from the pain before hurrying down the tunnel as fast as he could since he knew the other Goblins would be upon him soon but he made a few traps as he stopped to take a breather every few minutes.

It was close to twenty minutes later, if Harry’s calculations were correct, that Harry came across a small opening that led to a cavern without torches or signs of the Goblins being there and he followed it slowly.

It wasn’t too long before he came across some chamber with destroyed statues scattered around everywhere and saw a lone black egg sitting behind the remains of another destroyed statue, which Harry noticed wasn’t Human looking. Feeling bad for the poor thing that could be in the egg, Harry picked it up before he dropped to his knees as the adrenaline was wearing off and he was now feeling the full effects of the pain and blood loss he had, “Julius.” Harry called making a rather proper looking butler of an Elf appear.

“Yes, mas… MASTER HADRIAN!!” He began calmly before shouting in shock at the state of -his master.

“I know, you and the others can get mad later, but for now I want you to take this egg back to the keep and ensure it stays safe and see if you can figure out what kind of creature is within. I’ll have Damian take me out of here.” Harry ordered making Julius nod and gently take the egg before disappearing with a pop.

Just before Harry could call Damian, he heard an explosion and smirked knowing some more Goblins died setting off his rune traps, “Damian.” He called making Damian appear with fresh blood on him meaning he and the Goblins saw some combat and he too freaked at Harry’s appearance, “I know, but get me back to Gringotts.” Harry ordered and Damian nodded before taking his master away with a pop.

**_Gringotts: London Branch_ **

Ragnaros was standing in the area where the Goblins should be returning after the infiltration and was surprised when they returned with a House Elf and a woman that had seen better days and immediately had his Healers work on her while they waited for Harry as the Elf told him he was to go get him when he was ready. Ragnaros also noted his warriors were going to have some new scars to show off as there were some bleeding, some burned, and a few holding an area where there no doubt was a broken bone.

As the minutes ticked by, the group began to worry before Damian popped away and came back with Harry a moment later with the Gringotts Goblins being shocked at his state before a couple healers went to him. Harry panted before he tossed a sack to Ragnaros, who raised an eyebrow before seeing blood dripping from it and opened it and saw the head of the Primal Goblin King and widened his eyes slightly before nodding and handing it to one of his soldiers.

Harry panted as he felt the healers working on him, “Any prognosis on my family members?” He asked and Ragnaros was silent a moment making Harry look at him.

“It would appear, my lord, that they had already killed your uncle and cousin and my healers are working on your aunt. They discovered some very ancient magic that was placed upon her decades ago and it is strangling her magical core while also giving her a deep hatred of anything magical.” Ragnaros stated making Harry look down and say a silent prayer to Magic herself over his uncle and cousin before he stood shakily.

“Take me to my aunt.” He stated and Ragnaros nodded as they led him to his aunt who was currently screaming and thrashing around while demanding to be released.

When she saw Harry, she glared and screamed at him that everything was his fault before he grabbed her head and his power flooded her as he destroyed the magic inhabiting her that wasn’t hers. When he released her, she fell back on the bed and he raised an eyebrow as her appearance changed as well. Her hair turned a light shade of lavender and lengthened enough that it would reach her mid-back, her body filled out a bit removing her skin and bones appearance and pushing her bust to that of a D cup, her wrinkles that she had so far faded away, and her magical core was released to flow through her and she had a decent sized core.

Harry frowned since the magic would have had to have been placed on her from childbirth since the pictures he saw of her younger years were of her having black hair. So why change things about her? Harry then widened his eyes and growled as his magic swirled around him and the Goblins, who were already nervous to due to Orcrist being in their presence, backed up a bit before Harry punched the wall making a decent sized crater in it as he realized the Nazgul must have magically attacked his grandparents and sealed away their magic and knowledge of magic since from what his mother stated she could feel magic from them but it felt restrained and just assumed that their magic was so weak as children that they were overlooked.

With the sealed magic on his grandparents it wouldn’t be surprising that some of magic transferred to Petunia and his mother and it affected Petunia more since she was firstborn and if her appearance is anything to go by she was possibly a Metamorphagus and it absorbed more power due to the rare ability and his mother most likely got a small percentage since his mother was hailed as a prodigy in many of the lesser arts despite having a smaller core than normal. It was also possible that his mother was more immune to the Nazgul magic due to her being closer in bloodline to Talion meaning some wraith magic was possibly passed down in her blood. It also explained why Petunia looked older than she really was as the Nazgul magic affected her Metamorphagus power throwing it out of control.

The last thing Harry had figured was that since Petunia had to absorb more power due to her natural abilities, it drained the hatred for things magical from her parents thus they weren’t hateful or afraid of Lily when she went to school and became a witch.

Naturally, this only increased Harry’s hatred and anger towards the Nazgul, but his thoughts on the matter were broken as he heard a groan and saw Petunia waking up and rubbing her head since the healers had released her, “Wh-what? Where am I? What happened?” She asked with her voice losing that bit of nasal tone that it had.

“Aunt Petunia.” Harry asked and Petunia looked towards him, which let him see her eyes were pink like one breed of her namesake, before widening her eyes and began leaking tears down her cheeks an threw herself into Harry’s chest sobbing about how sorry she was about everything and how she never truly hated him or her sister.

Harry, of course, was shocked as she apologized over and over again and when he asked how she knew everything she replied through choked sobs, “The Evans family were masters of Occlumency and Legilimency, hic, when a woman finds she’s pregnant they use an old ritual that transfers family knowledge to the child so their minds are already accustomed to the training and learning. Hic, I got it when my mother was pregnant with me before those monsters came and sealed my parents’ knowledge and love of magic away and I ended up taking all of the hatred into myself and tried to fight it for a long time until I couldn’t, but by then Lily was given a chance at happiness, and as a consequence my magic and knowledge was sealed away while I scorned her and married that pig bastard and was forced to have his child.” She sobbed into Harry’s chest while he was surprised his mother’s family was so gifted in the mind arts.

“It’s alright, Aunt Petunia, it’s not your fault.” He stated rubbing her back soothingly as she hugged him and before long she was out from exhaustion. Harry then turned to Ragnaros, “Thank you for your aid, Ragnaros, I will be in contact with you soon about some business matters I have planned as well as my thanks.” Harry stated and Ragnaros nodded before Harry had Damian take him back home.

**_August 23 rd: Potter Keep_ **

Harry got out of bed with a groan as the light came in near the his room before the curtains opened making him groan more, “Oh stop the groaning, you know fully well that you get up earlier than this on most days to train so stop it.” Harry heard Petunia chastise playfully as he looked at her and saw her dressed in a strapless purple dress with an apron on over it and sighed.

After Petunia was brought back to the keep, Harry had given her a drought of dreamless sleep so she could rest before showing her the portraits and as expected both Petunia and the portrait of Lily broke down in tears as they talked and at least somewhat mended their relationship as sisters. After that, Petunia had swore a magical oath to serve Harry and House Potter for the remainder of her days as repayment of her actions, despite Harry trying to tell her it wasn’t her fault, and had been acting as his house keeper and maid since then despite the Elves doing so, though the little buggers had actually joined her side of things and even the portraits wouldn’t help at all.

After Harry had resigned from the argument, he had taken his aunt to Diagon Alley and gone shopping for clothing; she despised the muggle clothing she had once she tried on her old clothes; her wand, books, supplies, and various other things to help his aunt adjust to life in the wizarding world before he then went with his aunt to London and bought her some muggle clothing and items so she could enjoy the few things she truly enjoyed from her time living as a Muggle.

By the end, his aunt was quite happy and thankful to her nephew and they spent time relaxing as Harry told her about what had happened during his time at school and about what happened to her and the day his parents died. Naturally, Petunia was horrified and wanted to be of any help to Harry she could and he had informed her that her being safe and supporting him would be enough.

The Elves had gone over all the items they brought back and while a few were dark items, most were just standard weapons and a few light sided items that were thought lost. There were also several items from Muggle time such as flintlocks, cutlasses, armors, shields, Templar Swords, and more.

It was a few days later that Harry had introduced her to Sirius, Lupin, Neville, Alice, Frank, Augusta, Xeno, and Luna, since Harry and Luna had been writing each other each day since they met officially, and they had hit it off well before Harry decided to trust them and told him of his family, his new enemies, the threats present, and his training method. It had, of course, shocked them to the core, with Sirius stating he’d have some contacts look into other items from that time period along with Xeno, and it grew worse when Harry explained he had no faith in Dumbledore or the other teachers of Hogwarts.

When asked why, Harry pulled a large Blackboard up and showed them he divided it between his three years at Hogwarts as well as a spot for before he went to Hogwarts. There they saw the various questions he had asked: Why was Dumbledore not helping Sirius when he was arrested especially later when he became Chief Warlock and could have overruled the decision?

How could Dumbledore not know Pettigrew was a spy if he’s supposed to be a master of Legilimency?

If he didn’t know, why wouldn’t he have had magical oaths taken by anyone who was supposed to be fighting Voldemort that they weren’t Death Eaters or supporters?

Why was Hagrid in possession of his vault Key when it should have been at Gringotts till Harry came to claim it?

Why was Hagrid the one to show him around when there was a ministry representative that would show Muggle raised Wizards around?

Why did Hagrid not even tell Harry how to get on the platform?

Why were the Weasleys conveniently there and shouting about Muggles and how they never notice anything?

Why would Dumbledore publicly announce that the third floor corridor was off limits when students had no reason to go there anyway and the door to the traps was locked?

Why was the lock on the door able to be beaten by a simple **Alohomora?**

Why was Devil’s Snare picked as a defense when Professor Sprout gave a lecture on it to EVERY First Year Class?

Why use a Chess Game as a trap when a simple series of **Reducto** curses could blast the pieces away?

Again, why didn’t Dumbledore know about Quirrell if he is a master of Legilimency?

How could Dumbledore let Hagrid be arrested twice for opening the Chamber of Secrets when he knew Hagrid had an Acromantula as a pet and they can’t petrify?

Why not make Professors swear a magical oath that they will never knowingly endanger students unless they were attacked by said students?

Why did no one talk to Moaning Myrtle about how she died?

Why did Dumbledore not know about Pettigrew being the Weasley pet since the Wards of Hogwarts are supposed to tell the Headmaster who is entering the grounds?

Why were my and Neville’s parents conveniently without Auror protection despite Voldemort blatantly targeting them?

Why would my parents willingly leave Potter Keep that has stood for centuries against all forms of sieges and protected by House Elves trained to fight?

Why weren’t my parents able to call their Elves to get them away since Apparation Wards don’t work on House Elves?

Why did all of the Teachers immediately believe I was the Heir of Slytherin and opened the Chamber of Secrets?

Why did none of the teachers try and support me when the students harassed me about the attacks and tried to pin it all on me when there was no proof?

How could Dumbledore not know that Lockhart was a fraud since he was friends with one of the people Lockhart stole from?

How did McGonagall know Ginny was in the Chamber of Secrets unless she and maybe others knew she was behind the troubles?

Why would Dumbledore place me with a family that he KNEW HATED magic and everything related to it?

How did Dumbledore know I was with the Weasleys before my second year? Did he place trackers on me? If so how did he not know how I was treated?

Why were measures not taken to stop Dementors from getting near students?

Why would Dumbledore and Flammel decide to hide the Philosopher’s Stone at Hogwarts when Flammel was planning to destroy it?

Why tell anyone what was being hidden at Hogwarts? Why didn’t Dumbledore just state it was ministry business and that he needed protections put up?

Why did the other teachers know about the other defenses when they shouldn’t have known anything just in case one was a spy?

Why did McGonagall just brush off his warning that the stone was in danger when no report should be taken lightly?

Why not just use the Mirror of Erised and nothing else if only someone who wanted to find but not use the stone could get it?

Why are people being bullied at the school and no one is punished for it?

If Dumbledore knew Lupin was a Werewolf, why didn’t he use his advanced wealth to give him Wolfsbane potions to ensure both his and the students’ safety?

Who cast the **Fidelius** on my parents’ home before the attack since Pettigrew NEVER had the skill or talent to do it?

If Pettigrew didn’t cast the charm, then who trusted and picked him as the Secret Keeper?

If in the unknown times, you didn’t know who could be trusted, why didn’t his mother and father force whoever cast the charm and whoever held the secret to swear a magical Oath to never reveal it unless Voldemort was defeated?

And the questions continued making them all frown as they read each one and didn’t have a plausible answer. Lupin was the most pressed to try to find an answer to some of these but found he couldn’t and it nearly broke the man as he looked up to Dumbledore as not only did he let him go to Hogwarts he even gave Lupin the job in Harry’s third year. The only thing keeping him up was the fact that Harry had essentially cured him of the problem that had plagued him and Sirius was helping him in other matters as Lord Black.

Once they all came to the conclusion that there was some serious problems with the teachers at Hogwarts, Frank and Alice agreed to train Harry, Luna, Petunia, and Neville with spells and dueling with Sirius and Remus helping along with Augusta.

It was on July 15th that Sirius had decided to take them on a bit of a training trip across the world and left with Harry, Neville, Petunia, Lupin, and even Luna and her father since he had business in some of the countries, which Harry felt was a bit of a set up but let it go. They went to various magical countries spending up to a week in each of the major ones for Harry and Neville to learn since Harry needed to learn combat and other forms of defense and Neville wanted to get to know his godbrother while Harry didn’t want Petunia hanging around the Keep by herself.

The first stop was France because Lupin and Sirius wanted Harry to meet the unofficial fifth Marauder: Artemis Delacour. Said man had welcomed Sirius and Lupin and then Harry when he learned who he was and they had spent a few days telling tales of their youth and many other things they did. It was the fourth day that Artemis introduced them to his sister-in-law Appoline and her two daughters Fleur and Gabrielle. They had learned that Appoline was a half Veela while her daughters were only a quarter, which came out because Harry could sense their allures and resist them much to the shock of everyone and it impressed the three women. They had spent time together and Harry had even gotten Appoline a job at Gringotts thanks to his connection with Ragnaros and Fleur had a job next summer if she wanted when it was learned she could read Dwarvish slightly better than the average person (with Harry and Talion being the only people better at it since many Dwarves couldn’t read the dialect anymore) and Harry had even given her a book of translations and pronunciations of the words he knew, much to her shock and joy.

It was also during this time that Xeno approached him and gave him something that even Talion thought was lost: The Pendant of Celebrimbor. It was 5 interconnected circles over a triangle and an amber gem in the center and helped prove his lineage and succession since when the heir to it wears it the gem glows. Harry had waited till they were away from the Delecours to wear it and felt his powers in wraith magic increase… after he calmed the worried people that were looking at him and he then claimed Orcrist ad was now able to sense dark creatures to a certain degree. It was also the same time he decided to teach Neville how to use a sword, much to the boy’s shock and delight.

Next they had gone to Japan next where the magical government had five major Villages hidden from Muggles that each had a leader and still followed the ways of Samurai and Ninja and had their own style of Magic and Harry had learned a new magic that let him split himself into multiples that could act independently and was great for training as well as learning various weapons and ‘Jutsu’ as the Japanese called spells and fighting styles. Harry had gotten along well with the leader of a village called Konoha named Hiruzen Sarutobi and some of the other people of the villages and was working on his own version of the strength technique that one of Hiruzen’s students was apparently legendary for.

Then they went to India where Harry got to know two of his classmates, the Patil Twins, better and they learned that Parseltongue was a sacred trait there as well as in a couple of Asian cultures, which was why they had been two of the few who didn’t turn on him in the second year. Harry learned many things about being a Parseltongue and one of which was that Dumbledore was wrong since there was ZERO way to transfer the ability to speak Parseltongue to others meaning somewhere in his family he had an ancestor that could speak it. During India, they took a break from traveling to enjoy both Neville and Harry’s birthdays and had celebrated in style with Neville having fun and coming more out of his shell little by little. Said boy was also ecstatic about the books Harry had gotten him regarding plants.6

After there was Russia and then Germany which were shared that week since many of their styles and magics were shared since they had become an almost united people when magical beings fled from Germany lest they get found out by the Nazis. There Harry learned better weapon combat since a few wizards still used the Bardiche, Angon, and Seax and had been enthused to train Harry especially in their brutal methods of strength training. There was also extensive knowledge on Dragons since the Magical communities in that region of the world were friendly and they had extensive knowledge on the subject.

It was during that part of the trip that the egg Harry found hatched and revealed a male hound of some kind that was just a bit bigger than Crup pup. However, the thing that interested them all was that he was a deep blue color, had skin/hide instead of fur/hair, had two fan shaped ears, two small horns above his brows, three spikes down his back, a small tail at the end of his body, his front paws had four claws, his back paws had three, he had a flaming red tongue (as he was panting and looking at Harry in wonder), four protruding fangs with more teeth there but the four were the most noticeable, he seemed a bit bulky but it appeared to be all muscle, and his eyes were pure white but seemed to show that he could actually see things and wasn’t blind. Harry had learned from a rather astounded Russian named Resnov and Xeno that it was a Gargoyle Hound and one of the last few in existence since there were only a dozen known ones under watchful eye by the International Consortium of Wizards (ICW) but apparently this pup had bonded to Harry the moment he took the egg so the various ministries could do nothing about it.

The hound seemed happy about it as it jumped on Harry’s shoulder and proceeded to lick his face before Harry came up with the name Bronx due to the hound’s unique bark and the hound took a liking to it. Naturally, Bronx joined them on the rest of the journey which then went to Egypt, Italy, Greece, Spain, and America learning different combat styles, magics, potions, and plants.

Each stop had Harry absorbing the information like a sponge as he learned everything quickly and flew through his lessons and studies while also gaining different recipes, ingredients, and parts for his potions and wands and he picked up different tricks of the trade. Of course, his Wraith studies weren’t forgotten as Harry practiced them every chance he had away from prying eyes and was getting more proficient in his weapons and powers with Sirius and the others’ help.

His training wasn’t the only advancements he made as Harry had talked to Ragnaros and had invested into Madam Malkin’s with him also showing her various Muggle items that she would make for wizards. The woman had been ecstatic since she felt robes and the like were getting a bit old.

He also invested into a mirror business that apparently was started by the family of an enchantress in the early 1700s when she made one for a spoiled brat of a royal and cursed him to look like a beast until he found someone to love and love him back, which he did years after she cursed him. Anyway the current mirrors were enchanted to be able to work like Muggle Phones and Harry had wanted to see about using them for news, sporting events, and other important things and if they could be used to record and replay an event. The woman who was in charge of the shop was ecstatic about the ideas and agreed to work on them and was even more happy to do so after Harry invested 100,000 galleons into her shop.

A personal innovation was the Wizarding Hotel, which Harry learned wasn’t in any country in the world and had worked with Ragnaros to set up one in each major city offering tours, amenities, luxuries, and other things for the rich, middle class, and lower class and instructed him to hire Muggleborns or Squibs first then move onto half-bloods but any discrimination by guests would result in immediate vacation of the premises and to add security, Goblin warders and Battlemasters were stationed at each Hotel to add as security with some other Muggleborns and Squibs added with weapons. The Goblins were happy to agree to this in each country since Harry offered each branch 40% share for the Hotel of the same area and if they made more in each country they would still retain 40% over the whole network within that country.

Another Personal touch was a weapons, armor, potions, leather goods, jewelry, and rune shop called “A Battlemaster’s Supply” that was selling Harry’s various goods that he had made and he had made Remus manager and 25% owner, much to the man’s shock and thanks, and had hired three other Werewolves that he had turned into Lycans and, after making them swear an oath of secrecy unless Harry publicly announced his ability, allowed them to be part of his workforce and set them up with homes in Diagon Alley with Remus living above the shop at his request. Harry had told Remus to look at Muggleborns, Half-bloods (both Human and creature), and Squibs as they were outcasts in the Magical World. A security measure for the shop was that some of the more dangerous items had to have a contract signed stating you wouldn’t use this to harm innocent people (with innocent being people that didn’t attack you or committed some crime against you) and an Auror was stationed there at all times in case of anything fishy, such as a Death Eater using the **Imperius Curse** to try and skip the contract part.

There was also heavy wards put on all of his properties and investments courtesy of the Goblins to ensure no attacks would come on them without severe penalties occurring and the Goblins had used a form of warding that was powered by the **Patronus** to ensure Harry’s _other_ enemies didn’t try anything either. Problem with it was that it could only be placed on small buildings not something like Hogwarts.

Today was special since he had been invited by the Weasleys to the Quidditch World Cup after bumping into Arthur and Molly in Diagon Alley. The two had been a bit worried when apparently some wards at the Dursleys went off alerting Dumbledore that something dark had entered the house and him and some others found him gone along with others and his scar on his face wasn’t any help either. Harry had told him he would explain at a later time as it wasn’t very friendly but he was fine and they shouldn’t worry. He then accepted the invitation and was to be at their house that day since it would take a day for them to get their spot to sleep set up and then the finals were taking place the 25th. Apparently, Ron, Fred, George, Arthur, Ginny, Hermione, two guests, and Bill Weasley were going if Harry wanted to join them.

Harry broke from his recollections as Bronx jumped up and began licking his face making him chuckle, “Alright, I’m up.” He stated laughing as Bronx got down and Harry stood and stretched hearing some satisfying pops and was still getting used to the scars he had since the Goblins had been feeding on dark magic for a long time so there was no healing the wounds entirely. He then kissed his aunt’s cheek before heading to his bathroom while Petunia left the room. A noticeable change in Harry was he was not just under 6 feet tall, was muscular for someone his age as he had a six pack, enough fat that it was healthy, and his face had lost his baby fat giving him a more regal and handsome appearance.

Five minutes later, Harry came out of his room with Bronx walking beside him and he was dressed in a long sleeved crimson shirt, black cargo jeans, boots, fingerless gloves, a silver belt with a dragon buckle, a dark blue vest with a silver chain, and a black jacket with his trunk in his pocket before he came down and ate breakfast and kissed his aunt on the cheek, “I’ll be sure to write you since I was going to stay with the Weasleys after the finals. Tell Lupin I said hi.” He informed then teased making Petunia blush since she and the Lycan got along quite well and before she could comment, Harry had apparated away and she sighed in exasperation.

“Cheeky little bugger.” She stated as she got to work on looking over the house, talking with her sister’s portrait, and handling things as regent for the Evans and Alastair lines while Harry was away while Sirius handled things as regent for the Potter and White lines in his stead since the Blacks and Potters were related by Harry’s Great-Great-Grandmother, who was a black, and Harry had to hold the line of Elessar since only the rightful heir could vote through it no regent allowed (most likely to ensure no one tried to control the line through guardianship of heirs). Harry had one of the mirrors on him at all times to be contacted by Sirius should his vote be needed since there was nothing against the rules of him voting while not physically present. Harry had wanted to give Remus a holding as regent to show his support and trust, but Remus turned it down stating he hated politics with a passion and it would be more punishing than thoughtful if he was to take it, but the thought was still appreciated.

Petunia smiled at having such a caring and thoughtful nephew despite the horrible upbringing he experienced and not for the first time did she curse Dudley, Vernon, and Marge for the treatment of him and the Wraiths for doing this to her family. She just hoped she could truly feel like she earned the forgiveness that her nephew gave her and help him face the new threat to his life.

**_The Burrow: Outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole: Devon England_ **

Harry appeared outside the Burrow with a smile as he found the place peaceful when he was here before his second year started. Harry walked up and knocked a few times and waited. A few moments later, the door opened showing Molly, “Harry, glad you could make it.” She stated hugging him and he chuckled and hugged Molly back.

“Glad to be here, Molly.” He stated patting her back before she let him in and saw the others before he saw Hermione looking pissed and mentally sighed.

“HARRISON JAMESON POTTER! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE YOUR HOME AND NOT CONTACT ANYONE! WHY---” Hermione began before she was cut off.

“Hermione, shut up.” He stated making her freeze in shock along with the others, “Before you go on a rant about not telling you or anyone, let me ask you one thing, alright?” He stated and she paused then nodded, “Did I miss the hundreds of letters you sent me this summer?” He asked as she opened her mouth before promptly closing it, “Floo calls?” He asked making her stay silent again, “Phone calls? Personal visits? Emails? Invites? Gifts for my birthday? Smoke signals?” Harry listed making not only Hermione but the rest of them, minus Ron, look down while Hermione had a few tears, “That’s what I thought, you can’t complain at me for not contacting you when you basically ignored me all summer and made no effort to contact me. Even if I had contacted you, you are not my mother, guardian, or any relation to me that would let you tell me what I can and can’t do with my life. My life is mine to do with what I want and live how I please.” Harry stated as he did still care about Hermione as his friend but he wasn’t going to let her dictate his life because she disagreed with some of his decisions. He then recalled what she had started with, “Also, you don’t even know my name. My name isn’t Harrison Jameson, my name is Hadrian Charlus Potter after two of my ancestors, Hadrian Potter the founder of the Potter family and Charlus Potter an apprentice of Merlin.” He stated surprising them and letting them know just how little they actually knew about him.

They then noticed the hound creature besides him, “What the bloody hell is that?” Ron shouted moving away while Bill looked on in surprise.

“Wow, I’ve never seen a Gargoyle Hound before.” Bill stated kneeling down closer to it and Bronx just tilted his head as he looked at one of the older Weasleys.

“Gargoyle! Those are Dark Creatures! We need to call the ministry!” Ron shouted as he moved away before Harry glared at him.

“His name’s Bronx, I found his egg in an old nest that was destroyed by someone so I took him in to keep him safe. Since doing so bonded him to my magic, the Ministry can’t do anything about it.” Harry stated making Ron sputter about it being dark and Harry ignored him.

Harry then remembered something, “Dobby.” He called making said Elf pop next to him and they were all surprised to see him.

“What can Dobby do for master Hadrian?” He asked surprising them all again.

“Could you and Damian get the gifts I wanted brought here when I arrived?” He asked and Dobby nod before popping away. Harry saw Hermione looking shocked and before she could say anything, “Hermione, remember what I said about rants.” He stated making her close her mouth and look at him expectantly, “Did you ever question why Dobby was the only one unhappy with serving someone?” He asked making Hermione blink before she slowly shook her head, “It’s because House Elves must have a magical source to draw from and the only way to do that is to bind themselves to either a wizard or a place thriving with magic like Hogwarts. If they don’t they slowly and painfully whither away and die. Luckily, Dobby brought all of the other Elves that you freed and I was able to bind them to me before any died.” Harry informed making Hermione widen her eyes in horror before hugging Harry and thanking him while apologizing.

A few of them noticed Hermione blushed as she unknowingly felt Harry’s new muscles and realized he was ripped for his age. Harry merely smiled and returned it as he rubbed her back a bit before he let her go and Dobby returned with Damian and some gifts. Harry handed them out to each person while setting two aside, “I have the feeling this year will be complicated, so I went ahead and birthday shopped early.” He stated as they blinked before opening them: Ginny and Hermione got a new book set that covered a variety of topics; Ron got a new 3D version of Wizards Chess (at Harry’s written recommendation to the company after he saw something like that in a Muggle shop and sent the item to the company); Molly got a set of Muggle cookbooks and a new cauldron that would be hard to ruin; Fred and George got a book set of classic pranks and jokes from the muggle world as well as a check with a note stating Harry was formally investing into their dream of opening a shop; Arthur got a series of books explaining the inner workings of the Muggle world and several items from different countries; and Bill got a tome full of ways to break curses, hexes, and jinxes and Bill also got a small note stating that Harry could help him with his _Lunar Troubles_ if he wanted.

Naturally, they were all shocked at the gifts since they were in no way on the cheap side of things, but Harry didn’t seem to mind at all as he sat on a chair and moved the other two gifts to the table, “Those are for Charlie and Percy.” Harry stated making Molly and Arthur nod as the others began looking at their different gifts.

By the end of the day, Harry could say it was an enjoyable reunion and Harry had explained his scar on his face was because of a stupid mistake and not to worry about it. They had chatted afterwards before everyone did their own thing and Harry had gone outside with Bill, who was secretly a Werewolf, and did the same thing for him that he did for Lupin before they ate dinner and then turned in for the night.

Harry sighed slightly as he laid on the couch, Talion was now just a voice in his head for maybe another week then he was gone for good except his memories and he had a sense of foreboding about the coming year since he knew about the Triwizard tournament being held against since he held seats in the Wizengamot and was now aware but he wanted the rules boosted, both for the protection of the competitors and for his own peace of mind.

However, Harry just knew it was going to be a pain in the ass year, he just hoped he could survive it.

**Done! Hope you all enjoyed it and next chapter we get to canon events with my own twist thrown in.**

**I know it was never confirmed that Bill was a Werewolf, but it was stated he had features of it so I decided why not.**

**Happy Holidays to everyone!**


	5. A Good Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is at the Weasleys for the Quidditch World Cup, but it's not going to be a peaceful happy time for everyone involved

**Hey all and welcome back to Wizarding Wraith where this time we will be returning to Canon events of Harry Potter but with new twists and such.**

**With that said and done, let’s get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: ….. I own nothing, including the songs mentioned this chapter.**

(Author’s Notes)

“Speech”

_(Thoughts)_

_“Language other than English”_

_‘Mental speech’_

**“Wraith, Dragon, non-humanoid speech”**

**_(Above’s thoughts)_ **

**_“Above in other language”_ **

**_‘Above’s mental speech’_ **

[Flashback]

_{Letters}_

**_[Paper]_ **

**_Spell Name_ **

**Chapter 5: A Good Start**

**_The Burrow: Outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole: Devon England_ **

Harry awoke to the sound of cooking coming from the kitchen and sighed as he got up and popped his neck and shoulders while Bronx yawned on the floor next to him having felt his master awaken. Harry groaned as he still felt stiff around his scars since they weren’t exactly bodily friendly especially with dark magic trying to poison his body afterwards. Feeling his body loosened, Harry got up and went to the kitchen to see Molly cooking and not for the first time did he notice how attractive she was. He’d never outright say it or do anything about it of course, but the woman was beautiful and had her own sexual appeal with her plump behind and big knockers.

Harry shook those thoughts away before speaking, “Molly, do you need any help?” He asked making Molly jump slightly as she hadn’t expected him to be there or up yet.

Molly turned only to blush slightly as Harry was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a sleeved muscle shirt that showed off his toned lean body, “Oh! Harry, dear, I didn’t know you were awake. I didn’t wake you did I?” She stated before asking and Harry shook his head informing her that she didn’t. She nodded before realizing he asked her something, “I’m sorry dear, what did you ask?”

“I asked if you needed any help.” Harry stated with a smile as Bronx yawned and stretched beside him.

“Oh no, I don’t need any help dear, I’ll be done shortly so you just go on and freshen up before the others start stampeding down here.” Molly replied with a smile and Harry nodded before heading towards the stairs to go to the bathroom, but still caught Molly’s ending statement, “Boy’s gonna be a lady killer soon.” She mumbled making Harry smirk and chuckle to himself before heading to the bathroom to wash up for the day.

After finishing up, Harry returned downstairs where he was instructed to sit and wait, which he did after Damian brought him the morning paper. Harry sat back looking at the daily occurrences as he idly heard the others getting up and Molly placing various things on the table.

Within five minutes, everyone was seated and eating with minor chatter going on between everyone until Arthur spoke, “Alright kids, we’ll be leaving just before noon to meet up with Mr. Diggory and his son, Cedric. I expect you all to be on your best behavior and stick together since there will be a lot of commotion going on with everyone looking for their place to stay on the Quidditch grounds.” Arthur stated seriously making them all nod, except Ron since he was too busy stuffing his face.

Harry finished reading and passed the paper to anyone who wanted it before Damian popped in and handed Harry a letter from Gringotts. Harry thanked the Elf and opened the letter and began reading, _{Lord Potter_

_I am writing this letter to update you on your business interests: Madam Malkin has reportedly increased her sales by 69% since you invested and added those items to her roster of wares and is asking if you can provide further designs or articles for her to make for wizards and witches._

_Miss Sonia has reported several new adaptations of her crystals and mirrors and is even going to be having them float and transmit the Quidditch World Cup to Britain and then show a recording of the event as an advertisement for the shop. She would like to know how you would like her to proceed with expanding and if you had any further ideas for her business as her family is very happy with the increased customer base and wants to continue growing it._

_Three of the Hotels have been finished: England, Ireland, and Scotland as we are working on contacting and having the other branches research their locations as we want a premier location but not something that would draw too much Muggle attention should we get a large influx of customers. We have plenty of applicants for jobs from the areas you instructed and are vetting them to find the best candidates for upper level positions._

_Mr. Lupin has informed us that the store is a huge success and will need more inventory before the month is out. He also has some candidates lined up should you wish to expand the store and we will vet them thoroughly if you so wish and wanted to know if you wanted to make a catalogue of future items that you may place into your shop so that it could be used as an advertisement?._

_Next, we were able to buy 30% of the shares for the Daily Prophet so far at your behest/behalf and have already transferred the shares discreetly to your account and have locked the records tightly away to ensure no nosy parties could find them and wish to know if we should continue trying to buy more shares or not?_

_Lastly there is the report on any sightings and the answer is there hasn’t been a peep out of the known locations of the Primal Goblins nor any of the known darker creatures as of yet and we will send word if anything changes._

_May your enemies fall before you and may your gold never lose its glimmer, Lord Ragnaros}._

It read and Harry tucked it into pants pocket for later before Damian popped away, “What was that Harry?” Ron asked in curiosity that was shared by the rest of the table.

“Just a routine report on my account at Gringotts.” Harry stated and it was honestly true even if it didn’t give all of the details.

“Nothing troubling I hope.” Molly stated and Harry shook his head.

“No, just detailed account of my vault and some progress on some investments I asked the Goblins to make on my behalf so I had a possible source of income for when I graduate Hogwarts.” Harry stated casually as he finished the food on his plate while the others merely raised eyebrows at him investing except for Ron.

“I still can’t believe we let those dark creatures handle our money.” Ron stated making everyone groan except for Harry, who had to fight not to scowl at him.

“Ron for the last time, they aren’t dark creatures anymore, they haven’t been dark in who knows how long. There is also the fact that they are one of the few magical races that love contracts and won’t try to steal from people who entrust them with their money and will fight to the death to protect it.” Hermione stated exasperatedly at Ron’s blatant bigotry of anything not considered pure light sided.

Ron was about to retort and expect Harry to side with him when Harry spoke up, “She’s right Ron, the Gringotts Goblins are from dark and have actually made their personal mission to wipe out any Goblin that follows the dark ways like their primal cousins.” Harry stated making everyone pause and turn to him as he merely sat in his chair looking over the paper again to make sure he saw everything.

Feeling the eyes on him he looked to them and merely raised an eyebrow, “Yes?” He asked not sure what they were expecting and naturally it was Hermione that answered him.

“How did you know that? And what do you mean by primal?” She asked and the others nodded.

“I talked with the chieftain of the British branch and read a book my ancestor personally wrote involving said things. As for what I mean by primal, I mean they still run around in deep dark caverns wearing loincloths and using crude weapons to fight with and rarely venture outside. The reason for that is because during the last dark ages, they freely and openly attacked Human and magical beings’ settlements and went largely unopposed until an alliance of Humans, Elves, Dwarves, and the Goblins that would become the Gringotts Goblins came and nearly wiped them out forcing them underground where they were still hunted. Now if any come to the surface, a Goblin watcher alerts the branch of the area and they mobilize a contingent of warriors to kill the them before they can make it to a Muggle community.” Harry informed as he sipped his drink and put the paper down again.

When his cup was empty, Harry sat it down and stood, “Well that’s enough history for now. I’m going to go change and then relax before we leave.” He stated walking towards the stairs to head to the upstairs bathroom leaving the others to absorb the information he just gave them.

A few hours later had Harry and the others walking through the woods with each having a bag or two before they met up with an older gentleman and a boy Harry knew to be in Hufflepuff and a prefect. Arthur introduced the lot to Amos Diggory and Cedric with the two being respectful to Harry, with the others assuming it was due to his Boy-Who-Lived status, and Harry was respectful to them and even answered Amos’ questions on Bronx since it was rare to see a Gargoyle hound and he knew fully well that the laws stated the hound was under Harry’s protection and authority regardless of what anyone said or tried.

Upon reaching a cleared hill, Amos pulled open a sack he had been carrying and had everyone join hands as they huddled around the cup within the bag. Amos gave a three count before he grabbed the cup and all of them felt everything twisting and distorting around them and then landed in a new place with only Harry, Amos, and Arthur still standing and the others were either on the ground or kneeling.

Harry smirked at the others and quickly helped Ginny and Hermione up while the guys all began standing up. Once everyone was on steady ground again, Arthur and Amos began leading them through a large field to an even larger clearing with a stadium and several rows of tents set up. Amos and Cedric then split up with them since they had to find their own tent among the rows and rows of them. The others noticed Harry was getting strange glances, not the usual ones attributed to him being the Boy Who Lived (BWL) but more curious or confused and finally realized that Harry was wearing muggle/magical hybrid clothes that Madam Malkin had been selling over the past month or so.

Harry saw Hermione and the others being skeptical about fitting into one of the tents and he chuckled drawing their looks, “You’re forgetting guys, we have such a thing as magic.” He stated gaining confused looks while Bill and Arthur smiled, “How do you fit everything into your trunk each school year?” Harry asked making them all, except Ron, widen their eyes in realization as they found their tent and entered seeing it was magically enlarged to be fully accommodating the eight magical beings.

Harry smirked and immediately plopped on a hammock and swung slowly as Bronx came out of his coat pocket and curdled up next to Harry, “Merlin, I love magic.” He stated enthused as he rocked on the hammock. The others could only nod as they settled into the different areas with the girls sharing an extension that had a pull curtain to give them privacy. Harry merely relaxed in the hammock petting Bronx as he growled appreciatively from his master/partner petting him.

**_Next Night_ **

Harry and the others were walking to the stadium looking forward to the match while Hermione and Ginny were just going for the heck of it. The group had done nothing but relaxed the day before as there was really nothing to do till the next day as the vendors had all still been setting up still. The thing many didn’t understand about the World Cup was that the main game happened yes, but then you had a series of exhibition games, who was taking third place, showmanship parts such as fastest to catch a charmed snitch, and some other things so the vendors had more time than just the World Cup.

Harry idly mused that they were losing a lot of business because of that since if they had set up say a week in advance that was a week of different early arrivers potentially buying their goods and items and it was even more useful for the food providers since you only needed one of a trinket usually but food you needed daily. He also mused that next year he’d try to get a booth for a food purveyor of some kind and have them run it for a week before the matches and go until the day after as many would likely be too tired to travel after a long day of enjoyment to cook. However, all of this planning was for later since he had a game to enjoy and fun time with his friends to enjoy before his life got complicated yet again.

Harry and the other climbed to the upper part of the stadium and Harry idly noted the Malfoys were there and made a note to be somewhat civil to Narcissa since she was technically family as was Draco since they both had Black blood in them. That also reminded Harry to see if Sirius had done the paperwork and official business of letting Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks rejoin the Black Family since Andromeda was cast out for opposing the Dark Arts.

Harry broke from his musings as a flash of blonde hair caught his eye and he saw Reeta Skeeter there ready to take notes on both her own quill and a Dictaquill in case she missed anything. Skeeter was scanning the crowd for anyone of note and when she saw Harry, she smirked and winked at him and just to tease her he flashed her a smile and winked back making her tense slightly and blink before turning her attention elsewhere.

Harry chuckled lightly before hearing roaring applause from several males while other men were just sitting stunned. Confused, Harry turned his attention to the field and smirked at seeing a team of Cheerleaders made entirely of women with Veela blood and noticed Hermione and Ginny’s confused and slightly perturbed faces and Harry chuckled and leaned towards them as he was sitting behind them, “Don’t blame them, all those girls down there are Veela and are practically saturating the air with their allure. I’m surprised no one has attempted to walk towards them and fallen over the railing yet.” Harry stated with a joking tone at the end making the two girls blink and look at him with raised eyebrows.

“Then how come you’re not like that?” Hermione asked genuinely curious, which honestly could be her middle name, and Harry smiled making Hermione feel some heat go to her face for some reason and merely chalked it up to perhaps she was having an adverse reaction to the Veelas’ allure.

“Well, I’m not so weak willed to get entranced just because a woman is beautiful. Plus there is the fact I essentially have Phoenix tears in my bloodstream making it harder for them.” He stated with the smile still there since Phoenix tears could also help with staving off magics that could affect your mind.

Hermione blinked and nodded having forgot that Fawkes had cried into a wound of Harry’s in their second year and turned back to the field thankful that the Veela were done and letting the teams come out to play.

Time ticked by for Harry since with his wraith senses it looked as if the players were going in slow motion or average speed, but did admit that the Seeker for Bulgaria, Victor Krum, was very skilled and wouldn’t mind testing himself against the young man at some point in the future. For now though, Harry was content to watch the match and relax while his mind mentally noticed flaws and gaps that each player and team left in their plays and strategies. Although he was enjoying taking Ron’s money since he’d call the results of plays and maneuvers before they’d happen and doubting Ron bet him he’d be wrong… which ended up in Ron losing all the money he had for the trip.

Harry would give it back of course… once Ron learned his lesson of quitting when it was obvious you were going to lose. However, he did give some of the money to Ginny since he knew Ron wouldn’t have gotten her anything from one of the stalls so why not be nice to his little sister figure. Harry then resumed watching the match and enjoyed the slumped over Ron wishing he didn’t make bets he didn’t know he could win.

Ginny certainly didn’t mind as she had viewed Harry as a brother since the Chamber of Secrets incident. Sure before that she’d had a crush, but after seeing how hectic Harry’s life was and the fact he’d always be fighting Voldemort or the dark creatures of magic in some form meant he needed someone that could stand beside and fight with him or help him in someway before or after the fighting and Ginny didn’t think she could do that or at least commit to it for Merlin knew how long. Instead she settled and accepted a sibling relationship since Harry was more of a protective and caring brother; not to say her actual brothers weren’t caring and protective, they just liked to tease or baby her too much; and enjoyed each other’s company as such.

It wasn’t more than a couple of hours before the game ended with Bulgaria winning by 10 points thanks to the timely swoop and grab by Victor Krum as he quickly followed and snatched the snitch just seconds before the other Seeker was going to close their hands around it. So now Harry was relaxing in just a black wife beater and jeans with no shoes or anything while Bronx rested on top of him. In the middle of the room, Ron and the twins were chanting and talking about Krum and how awesome he was while Hermione read and Arthur drunk some fire whiskey as Bill and Ginny were outside looking at some of the stalls.

As Harry was relaxing he suddenly sat up and Bronx perked up and began growling loudly drawing the others’ attentions and Harry stood slowly and called his wand to his hand as he looked towards the opening of his tent, “What is it Harry?” Arthur asked as Harry had been kind enough to give him and Molly a bit of information that some dark creatures were now attacking muggle and magical folk due to Voldemort’s followers bragging that he wasn’t really dead or anything and that Harry was being targeted.

Harry narrowed his eyes as his senses told him danger and the power he got from Orcrist and he suddenly felt a mob of dark creatures heading for the grounds and summoned his mirror to contact Sirius, “Hello Pup, how is-“ Sirius started before Harry cut him off.

“Sirius, contact Amelia and get as many Aurors to the Quidditch World Cup Now!” He shouted before screaming could be heard, “And do it on the double!” Harry stated before breaking the connection and went outside the tent with Bronx right beside him and looked to see various fires starting and saw Death Eaters marching.

Harry quickly pointed his wand, which was a different design from its original work, to the sky, **“Aqua-Aero.”** He shouted making storm clouds suddenly gather and a heavy downpour of rain came and began putting out the fires, “All civilians to the woods! Everyone else fire hexes and jinxes at the enemy as you run!” Harry called as he pointed at the Death Eaters, **“Reducto.”** He shouted launching the blasting curse at the mob of Death Eaters making several jump away while the next row were hit and either were sent flying or blasted apart.

Harry didn’t notice something coming up behind him and turned as he heard a bark and saw a now large Bronx mauling an Orc to death. Harry growled and summoned his sword shocking his friends since it was that moment that they came out of the tent, “Arthur, get them to the woods, I’ll find Bill and Ginny.” Harry ordered as he blasted a few more **Reductos** at the Death Eaters and charged them down sword gleaming as he dodged a spell and cut on in half before blasting another away from him. Harry then turned and cut down an Orc that charged at him before turning his attention back to the Death Eaters and grabbed the dead Orc and used the corpse to block the curses sent his way before tossing it aside and resumed his attack.

Arthur wasted no time and quickly pulled the others away with the twins following Harry’s lead and were blasting spells and hexes at Orcs and Death Eaters that they came near, which made Arthur feel a sense of pride seeing two of his boys fighting so well. Arthur saw the clearing of trees and immediately had them go in with the twins taking up positions by the trees to ensure no one of the dark could get in without a fight and Hermione quickly began helping calm many of the frantic people and gather everyone since the strength was in numbers while Ron just panted and sat on the ground as Arthur began heading back to the grounds to help only to stop as Bronx came up and had three children on his back and Bronx quickly had them get down and nudged them towards the Arthur, who got the message that Harry wanted him to get the kids to safety, and had the children come with him to the forest where he sent them to Hermione and waited for Bronx to come back.

Back with Harry, he quickly dodged a sword swing and decapitated an Orc before throwing his dagger into another Orc’s head that was about to kill a child and Bronx quickly took the child onto his back and ran off for the clearing again ensuring that the child on his back and any he picked up along the way wouldn’t be harmed. Harry then twisted away as a spear nearly took his head and he summoned his bow and fired three shots into the heads of three Orc Spear-Throwers before blasting another Death Eater with a curse.

The Death Eaters had enough brains to realize that staying in a cluster of people against a pissed off battle wizard wasn’t the best idea, so while Harry handled a squad of Orcs that attacked him, they split up and began trying to avoid the Potter boy while still looking for any chances to kill him. Naturally, this annoyed Harry and he wished he hadn’t held back that first **Reducto** as it would have helped to thin their numbers further.

Harry then bisected the last Orc in that area and ran off still looking for Bill and Ginny. As he ran, he noted Bronx was back and running beside him before Bronx got ahead and led him to the right and he caught sight of am Olog-Hai about to cleave Ginny in two. Not having time to think, Harry quickly **Shadow Jumped** in front of her and blocked the attack, “Run Ginny!” Harry shouted as he forced the Olog back.

Ginny merely stared in awe as one moment she and her brother were browsing, then all hell breaks loose and Bill led her towards the woods before these hideous creatures blocked them off and Bill began casting spells at them and when one got close his hand turned to long claws and he cleaved them apart before casting more spells before he started getting overwhelmed and that large brute began stalking towards her. She was so scared that she fell and tried to crawl away only for him to be ready to kill her, then a loud clang was heard by her followed by Harry’s shout to run.

Harry eyed the Olog and quickly noted Bill struggling and Bronx got the message and rushed to help him. The Orc he aimed at wasn’t ready to suddenly be pinned to the ground and mauled by a creature and his allies’ attempts to help failed as their swords broke against its skin and distracted them long enough for Bill to kill them. Bronx then pulled Bill towards him and lowered so Bill could ride him before dashing to Ginny and Bill pulled Ginny up.

Before either could call for Harry to get on, Bronx took off making them turn to see that Harry was locked in a fight with the large creature and they called out to him but it was too late as Bronx took off towards the woods.

Harry grunted as he clashed against the Olog, while his Wraith side boosted his physical attributes it wasn’t easy to match such raw brute power. Harry broke from his musings in time to dodge a crossbow bolt that was aimed at his head and noticed a few Orcs with crossbows were getting on the stalls of the area. Harry frowned before he quickly **Shadow Striked** several of them before going for the Olog and managed to get a slash across the back but not a death blow.

The Olog and Harry locked swords again only this time the Olog swung his leg and slammed it into Harry sending him sprawling away and Harry was sure he felt a few ribs crack and his lungs be removed of air. Harry tried to get up only to shout in pain as a bolt hit his left shoulder where the arm met the collarbone making it nearly useless until he could get enough time to pull the damned thing out. Harry then raised his sword to block the Olog, who lumbered towards him, and when the creature went for another kick as Harry managed to block the strike, Harry twisted away and sliced off his leg making the Olog roar in pain before Harry sliced his right arm off too.

The crossbowman that was the one that hit Harry aimed again only to be knocked off the stall by Bronx before said hound began clawing and biting him before going after some others he smelled in the area. Bronx knew his master could handle the big thing, but he couldn’t handle the big thing and worry about several of the smaller ugly things too.

Harry panted a little bit as the Olog swung around wildly with his left arm while trying to crawl towards Harry and hit him before Harry **Shadow Striked** again and this time put his blade through the Olog’s throat before yanking his arm out and swinging around to effectively decapitating it. Harry breathed a slight sigh of relief before he heard footsteps and suppressed a groan as he saw two more Ologs lumbering towards him one with a large axe and the other with a spiked club.

Harry summoned up his courage and charged making the two roar and charge him too. Once Harry got close, he dropped to his knees and slid under the axe wielding Troll and sliced at his legs making him roar in pain and swing wildly hitting the other Troll giving it a wound and damaging the club. Harry got back to his feet just in time to dodge a club strike and quickly fired an arrow into the club Troll’s eye making it roar in pain as it became blinded in that eye and Harry threw his dagger into the head of the axe Troll. The Troll roared in pain as it was injured as well and Harry used the situation to his advantage to jump and run up the club that was still on the ground before jumping and driving his blade into the club Troll’s head killing it as it toppled to the ground swinging one last time at Harry and missing horribly but did hit the other troll knocking it to its bleeding knees while the axe stuck in the ground.

Harry landed on the ground panting before he quickly dashed and grabbed the axe and roared as he lifted it above his head and brought it down decapitating the Troll with its own weapon. However, Harry barely had a moment to celebrate before he was tackled by something and growled as he held back a Caragor from biting his face off and called his knife and began stabbing it making the creature roar in his face. It was then tackled off of him by Bronx and Bronx slashed and bit it before he was tackled by a second Caragor and the two began fighting while Harry stuck his hand out and drained an Orc that was leading the Caragors making the Orc’s head explode as Harry felt his arrows regenerate themselves and his wounds fix themselves a little before he turned and through a spectral axe into the first Caragor’s head splitting it open and killing it.

Harry panted and nearly collapsed if not for Bronx there to catch him and cursed as he saw some of the Death Eaters approaching only to sigh in relief as spells suddenly impacted them and Aurors apparated in front of him led by Sirius, Alice, Frank, Lupin, Amelia, and Petunia and they began firing at the Death Eaters while Harry felt his arm being raised over a shoulder and saw Neville there and sent him a grateful smile as he saw the Death Eaters quickly leave while the few stunned and hexed members were being arrested and the mentioned fighters quickly turned to Harry to see if he was alright only to look on in shock.

You may ask why, well, his shirt was torn and essentially dangling around his waist since that’s about all that was left; his left shoulder had a broken arrow shaft in it; his lower right side had a claw mark, no doubt from one of the large animals dead on the ground; his upper right arm had a burn, which came from a fire spell launched at him that Harry dodged and then blasted the perpetrator to pieces; and he had a gash in his leg from when he was sent rolling away and found a few rocks. There was also the fact that he was panting and covered in mud as well.

However, before anyone could ask him if he was alright, they all looked up and widened their eyes in horror or rage as they saw the Dark Mark of the Death Eaters in the sky and Harry growled as his eyes glowed, “Bronx.” Harry stated and Bronx quickly ducked under his legs and lifted him before running towards the are the mark appeared before the others could stop him.

Bronx stopped a ways off from the stadium and Harry saw a cloaked figure standing there with a wicked looking sword in their hands and Harry got off Bronx and called his sword back to him. Harry and the figure stared at each other a long moment as the rain fell around them before in an instant they were in front of each other locked in sword combat and the two both pushed while Harry was fighting through the pain of his left arm. However, the figure broke the dead lock by forcing their hands up and he was about to lash out with his sword while Harry’s stance was broken, only for Harry to fall back with the momentum and kick the figure in the face and flip back to his feet as the figure stumbled back.

Harry then charged and the figure charged and they clashed again creating bright sparks each time their weapons met. Neither letting the other gain too much of an advantage over the other as Bronx sat and watched his master fight for his life.

This was also the scene that the arrivals found as they caught up with Harry and saw him locked in duel with a cloaked figure using some methods that Harry did and Sirius kept Neville from going to help his godbrother knowing that for Harry to take off like he did this wasn’t just some ordinary enemy with a sword. It was also that time that Hermione, Arthur, Ron, and Ginny showed up to find Harry and Arthur and the others stopped Hermione and the other two from trying anything as Harry fought the unknown entity in his less than fortunate condition.

Harry then growled as the figure got a cut to his leg and Harry retaliated with a strike to the arm only to get a cut to the side and his left leg kicked out from under him as the figure got behind him and was preparing to strike him down. Just as Sirius was going to try something, Harry flipped his sword upside down in his hand and stabbed backwards and up right into the figures torso freezing them in that spot till he took the blade out and stabbed back again two more times. The figure then fell to their knees as Harry pulled his sword out again. Harry stood shakily and grabbed the hooded figure’s head by the hood and glared into the depths of the hood before he stabbed his sword through the facial area making the figure release a deafening scream as it died and Harry was sent skidding back as the figure imploded and he breathed hard as his body smoked from the implosion till he dropped to one knee with his sword planted in front of him.

The onlookers quickly went to him and checked him over while Harry merely muttered, “A good start. A good start.” It made no sense to a few of them but Sirius understood and immediately helped Harry up and put his arm over his should and let the blade be sent back to the keep as he helped Harry only for Harry to stop him as they heard shouting nearby and something that sounded like crying.

Not listening to the others, Harry moved towards the voices and paused in rage at seeing Bartemius Crouch interrogating and accusing a group of children, “Which one of you did it?!? Which one of you cast the Dark Mark?!?” He demanded of the children only to turn at a tapping on his shoulder and was sent to the ground via a fist to the face curtesy of Harry and he glared daggers at Crouch, while no one noticed that Reeta Skeeter was there in the background recording everything.

“How dare you accuse these innocent children of doing this!! I ought press charges against you with a no faith clause involved.” Harry growled making Crouch growl and stand up.

“How dare you strike me! The minister will hear of this and you’ll be thrown in Azkaban!” Crouch shouted and Harry merely looked unamused before he grabbed Crouch by the throat and lifted him off the ground surprising everyone there.

“Try it Crouch, when my trial comes I’ll explain that I was defending innocent children from a moronic fool who was abusing his power to get a quick result and put the public at peace instead of thoroughly investigating the area.” Harry stated making Crouch grit his teeth, “Then I’ll personally fund the best lawyers in the Wizarding world to sue you on behalf of the families of these children and bankrupt you after also adding my godfather’s own lawsuit and then I will have you thrown in Azkaban for daring to slander the lords of several ancient and noble houses of Great Britain!” Harry shouted making Crouch sputter and Harry tossed him to the few Aurors around them, “Get him out of my sight before I do something these children shouldn’t see.” Harry growled and the smart Aurors did as told taking the shouting Crouch away as Harry faced the children and calmed them with Lupin helping by offering them some chocolate that he kept handy to help feel better before having them climb on Bronx and walked them to the woods with the others.

Upon arriving, Harry explained to the families what had happened and needless to say they were outraged and would be looking at pressing charges against Crouch. Harry nodded and then promptly collapsed to the ground panting since his body was weak and the others quickly had him sit down and drink some water while Bronx collapsed next to Harry and shrunk back to his pup size while panting himself since it was the poor guy’s first real fight and he had been running all over delivering or picking up people. Naturally, Damian was called and quickly began mending the wounds, after Harry yanked the arrow out of himself, and couldn’t bring himself to berate his master since he did it to buy time for many others.

After Harry was patched up, Amelia looked directly at him with a serious expression before smiling, “Well Lord Potter, it seems the wizarding world owes you a debt of thanks yet again for not only saving those children but also holding off and weakening the enemy force as best you could until the Aurors could arrive and there is the matter of the people you saved by having your hound transport them to safety of these woods where the trees act as a natural defense mechanism. Let’s not forget you also promptly getting the Aurors’ attention to the attack quickly and efficiently saving even more lives and preventing even more property damage.” She stated before turning to the group Harry had came with, “And thanks go to you all as well for not only defending this area but helping to organize the people and keep them together.” Amelia stated making them nod their heads towards her.

“Make no mistake, not only will I report your deeds to the ministry, but also what Crouch did as well to ensure he doesn’t get off scot free.” Amelia stated and the others nodded while Harry leaned against a smoothed rock and took some deep breaths while Hermione was blushing slightly at seeing Harry shirtless.

Damian finished mending his master before snapping his fingers and putting Harry in some fresh clothes and Harry nodded before he got to his feet and looked to Amelia, “I assume the Aurors will ensure the people will get home safely after getting some questions answered?” He asked and she nodded making Harry nod, “Alright, Damian I want you to stay and make sure these poor people are comfortable till they can go home and notify me if there are any other issues.” He ordered and Damian nodded with a bow before he quickly went about checking on the different people.

Harry sighed slightly as he leaned against a tree, “I think that’s enough excitement for one day.” Harry stated and the others nodded before everyone apparated home with Harry going home with Petunia. Harry didn’t even protest when he was asked/told/suggested to go to bed as he didn’t have the strength or desire to argue and was just going to comply. It proved wise when Harry was out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow.

**_Next Morning_ **

Harry woke up groaning in slight discomfort as his body was now feeling the affects of the adrenaline wearing off. His wraith side would fix that soon enough, but till then Harry was going to feel like he just crammed a week long workout session into one sitting. Harry then looked to see Bronx was still out of it and gently stroked his back before picking him up making Bronx growl in comfort as he kept snoozing.

Harry walked down the stairs to the table seeing Petunia there looking like she was trying to relax and it wasn’t going well, “I’m sorry I worried you Aunt Petunia.” Harry stated breaking her from her thoughts and she quickly crossed the room and pulled him into a hug as he made sure Bronx wouldn’t get pinned between them.

Petunia then broke the hug with a smile, “I’m just glad you are alright, but tell me that last opponent.” She stated then started to say before Harry nodded.

“Yes, it was a wraith. It means that their time for hiding is coming to an end and it also means I’ll have to train harder and be ready for them since that wraith was likely a test to see if I could be a threat to them and the fact they are helping the Death Eaters doesn’t bode well either.” Harry stated as he simply sat down at the table and stared at the ceiling.

Before either could say another word, Damian brought the paper in and Harry looked at it before smirking at the headline: **_[Boy Who Lived fends off Death Eater and Dark Creature Attack at Quidditch World Cup!]_** Harry turned the pages to where the article was mainly and read as Petunia leaned on his chair to read as well, **_[It was a hectic and mad day yesterday at the Quidditch World Cup Finals as a band of Death Eaters accompanied by what our sources and experts say are dark creatures known as Orcs, Caragors, and Battle Trolls attacked the Quidditch World Cup hoping to cause mass casualties and destructions. However, what they were not counting on was that Lord Hadrian Charlus Potter, Aka the Boy Who Lived, was there to see the finals and called for the Aurors the moment the attack started via a Belladonna Communication Mirror before he then engaged the Death Eaters personally and organized many of the others to make defensive formations while the helpless goers ran to the safety of the woods._**

**_Not only is it confirmed that Lord Potter held off some 40 Death Eaters by himself before they scattered to cause more harm, but it’s also been confirmed that Lord Potter killed or critically injured 23 of them while also personally fighting and killing several of the dark creatures in melee combat that he is stated to have trained in over the summer while his pet Gargoyle Hound acted as a mount and began evacuating injured people or children to the woods where Arthur Weasley and his children had set up a defensive perimeter at Lord Potter’s guidance._ **

**_To those readers wondering, the Gargoyle Hound was found, hatched, and bonded to Lord Potter thus the ministry cannot claim ownership of it or charge Lord Potter for harboring a suspected Dark creature._ **

**_Now, back to the incredible actions of the Lord Potter, it is further confirmed that Lord Potter personally killed not 1, not 2, but 3 fully grown Elder Trolls in melee combat and was still able to fight even after taking wounds. It is also confirmed that he stood up to and threatened Bartemius Crouch, the overseer of the DMLE and DOM, when he dared to accuse several children to young to even have wands of casting the dark mark into the sky. Lord Potter quickly took the children away from the madman and took them back to their parents, who were informed of this outrage and are reportedly pressing charges, before he had one of his personal House Elves begin feeding and healing any of the people in need of it while the DMLE took their statements!_ **

**_However, and it is beyond this reporter’s understanding on just why this is occurring, but apparently the Minister, Miss Delores Umbridge, and Crouch all seek to have Lord Potter tried for murder of Pure Blooded Wizards, use of excessive magic, harboring a dark creature in his home, threatening a ministry representative, and many more ridiculous and outlandish claims._ **

**_This reporter is thankful that Albus Dumbledore, Xeno Lovegood (a notable unspeakable), and many of the Ancient and Noble Houses including House Malfoy objected to these charges and put them to a vote which they did not pass._ **

**_We were unable to get Lord Potter’s comments on the situation due to the fact he was injured while fighting to protect the other people attending the World Cup with one such wound being a crossbow bolt to his left shoulder! His acts have also got him on a fast track to get the Order of Merlin First, Second, and Third Class, which has only occurred two or three times in the award’s history._ **

**_However, this reporter has been digging and feels she must ask: Why were DMLE Aurors not present for such a high profile event such as the Quidditch World Cup? The answer eludes this reporter at the time, but rest assured whether it is the interview with Lord Potter or the answer to this question that comes first, we will report it the moment we have. This reporter would also like to extend her thanks to Lord Potter for protecting the masses as he did, but must ask: Why is it always Lord Potter that must save those near him when there are others who have the job of doing so?_ **

**_This is Reeta Skeeter reporting and will continue digging.]_ **

The paper read and Harry had to admit that Skeeter was going to stir the hornets’ nest with this one. Harry then leaned back in his chair and sighed as the pondered some things and Petunia noticed the look, “You’re thinking of using _those_ aren’t you?” Petunia asked knowing that he wasn’t going to risk too much with now hundreds of enemies gunning for him.

Harry merely nodded, “Yes, I had to hold back yesterday since there were civilians around as well as the fact I knew that someone would see or report my true capabilities. However, we saw how well that worked out and there isn’t much choice left now that I know they are moving about themselves now. Plus the wand I used could barely handle the magical power I was putting into it so I’ll have to use my true wand” Harry stated knowing things were going to escalate even faster than he and Talion had thought.

Petunia then gave him a hug, “Just remember you have a lot of people ready to help you. We may not be able to fight the Wraiths, but we can keep their cannon fodder from getting to you while you fight the Wraiths.” She stated kissing his head causing Harry to smile as he returned the hug.

“I know, but for now I’ll have to work on dealing with it alone or with Bronx since I can’t depend on you all forever. One way or another they will try to get me alone and without support which is why it’s important to keep my skills sharp and ready at all times.” Harry stated knowing his battles were just beginning and if he wasn’t prepared then he was going to fall and there would be no one able to stop the tide of darkness waiting to sweep across the entire world like it tried to do millennia ago.

He just hoped he was up to the task.

**_Platform 9¾: 31 st of August_ **

Harry, Sirius, Alice, Frank, Neville, Augusta, Petunia, Lupin, and Amelia arrived at Kings Crossing with a few minutes left before Harry and Neville would have to board. There was some small talk but the message for the two boys was clear: look out for each other and ensure to call if they ever need anything. The two boys merely gave smirks knowing that their Gryffindor pride wouldn’t let them immediately ask for help unless absolutely necessary and with Sirius, Lupin, Alice, and Frank giving them ideas for pranks, both for themselves and for the Weasley Twins, they’d be causing some mayhem as well as dealing with it.

The two boys then hugged their relatives and friends goodbye before boarding the express, but drew eyes as they did as Harry was in a black boots with straps on across them, black cargo pants with a dragon head belt, a red wife beater with a black vest over it with many pockets, a red cloak, red fingerless gloves with the potter crest on the backs, and two studs in his upper ears, one black and one red. His hair was also slicked back with one strand coming down across his forehead between his eyes while his family rings adorned his hands.

Neville was in a pair of black jeans with a leaf buckle on it’s belt, black trainer sneakers, a forest green ¾ sleeved muscle shirt, a black sports watch on his right wrist, a green wristband that had the Longbottom Crest in gold on it, and he had a silver chain around his neck that had a dragon’s head with ruby eyes on it tucked in his shirt.

The reason for the attention was because it was both Muggle clothing mixed with Madman Malkin’s wears, but the two ignored the attention, with Neville being grateful he was out of his shell mostly thanks to his parents and Harry basically dragging him out, and boarded the train before finding an empty compartment and sat down.

The two chatted a bit since Neville was a bit worried about him but Harry waved him off since he’d have to learn to take punishment since he wasn’t expecting to get away from every battle cleanly though he was grateful his wraith powers healed him to where there was little scaring unless the attack was coursing with darker magics. Once the chatting stilled, Neville merely pulled out a tome on advanced plant medicine and uses that Harry had gotten him and Harry pet Bronx, who was in one of his cargo pockets napping but had moved to the seat next to Harry.

After a couple minutes, Harry smirked, “Come in Luna, I’m sure there are no Nargles in here.” Harry stated before the door opened and revealed said girl with her ever present smile and she came in and sat down next to Harry and Bronx and petted the Gargoyle Hound.

“How are you Harry? I heard you fended off the majority of the attack by yourself at the World Cup?” She asked with concern for her first friend, and if she were honest first crush, and Harry smiled at her making a dash of pink grace her face.

“I’m alright, fast healing and all that plus some healing droughts that are more potent than the common ones of today to ensure nothing is wrong.” He stated casually as Luna nodded with a smile and pulled a book on charms out and began reading it upside down making Harry chuckle, “Luna, I know you like a challenge and saying a spell in reverse makes the effects reverse, but you really should try reading it forwards and right side up first since one slip up could have your wand exploding.” Harry teased since Luna did this both to challenge her mind and because she’d try to learn a spell forwards and backwards within her reading so she could cast and undo different charms she learned.

“Oh come now Harry, where would be the fun and challenge of that? Plus if the Nargles can read it upside down and in a mirror then I can certainly read it upside down and forwards.” She stated with her serene smile but there was a bit of teasing in her tone and her eyes and Harry smirked.

“But you’re not a Nargle, and to practice like one would be strange and make you like a Blibbering Humdinger since you are essentially mocking the Nargles.” Harry teased since it was part of Luna’s code for the uptight overachievers, the ones who do something just to brag that they did, to be Nargles while the verbal hecklers to be Blibbering Humdingers.

Luna hummed in thought a moment, “That may be true, but I’ve grown to like reading this way so why change?” She stated with her smile back and Harry chuckled before Neville cut in.

“They question is whether or not you’re a Nargled Humdinger or a Blibbering Nargle since you’re a bit of both by copying the Nargles.” Neville stated with a straight face making the two blink and think for a minute before shrugging with straight faces.

“Probably some hybrid of the two.” Luna and Harry stated simultaneously as the three just looked at each other before laughing having come to enjoy using their made up code.

Harry calmed himself first, “In all seriousness Luna, you really should try reading the normal way before you end up doing your homework upside down for the challenge.” Harry stated jokingly making Luna blink before putting her finger to her chin in thought.

“Hmm, that would be a challenge, but what do I get out of this if I decide to take your advice?” She asked with a small smirk as she leaned towards Harry, who fought down a blush, while Neville sniggered nearby.

“Hmm, well you could lean against me like a pillow while I read over your shoulder or head. I could even hold you and cuddle next to you as we did.” Harry stated back teasingly making Luna blush a little with a smile.

“Hmm, maybe I’ll take you up on that.” She stated before going back to her book as Harry petted Bronx.

However, Harry smirked as he began hearing knocks and doors opening and closing along the hallway, “Three.” Harry stated with a smirk before Neville continued.

“Two.” He stated as he didn’t look up from his plant book.

“One.” Luna stated not taking her eyes from her book just as the door opened showing Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny.

“Harry! There you are! Are you alright?!?” Hermione stated quickly as she moved to check him over.

“I’m fine Hermione, nothing some rest and House Elf magic couldn’t fix.” Harry stated as he kept her from sitting on Bronx or pushing Luna aside.

“Honestly, you’re so reckless, charging off like that and then fighting that figure by yourself! What were you thinking?!?” Hermione ranted as the Weasleys sat down to relax while nodding at Neville who nodded in return, though Ginny was staring at Neville for a bit before small blush came to her face.

“I had little other options at the moment since if I had hesitated or fled then who knows how many people would be dead including Ginny and Bill.” Harry stated shutting up whatever rebuttal Hermione had ready since Harry had a point as he had organized several witches and wizards to hold back the Death Eaters while many other ran for the cover of the woods and he had stopped several of the enemy personally.

“That reminds me Harry, how could you kill those people? I mean the Dark creatures I could see, but why the people?” Ron stated making Neville, Harry, and Luna fight not to hit him since he essentially asked why Harry killed Humans, but didn’t ask about the other things.

“To answer your question Ron, I did it because there was no time for hexes or curses to incapacitate since they were so close together that as I stunned one the others could fire at me and then bring the one back so I went for attacking curses and such knowing those could do enough damage to take the enemy out of the fight permanently. I do not like that I had to kill, but if I had to choose between killing them or letting them kill innocent people then I’ll gladly raise my wand and cast again.” Harry stated since it was true for the most part, but that was mainly because Harry knew they were at war, it was just a war that had moved to the shadows for millennia and now was coming out into the open again.

Ron and the others that just arrived closed their mouths and nodded since it made sense since in the heat of that moment they could barely remember a hex or jinx with Fred and George only casting **Reductos** because it was fresh in their minds because of Harry.

The majority of the ride was peaceful as Hermione took a seat next to Luna after Harry did some introductions and explained Luna’s love of a curious challenge by reading a book upside down to learn it. Afterwards everyone settled into the quiet and relaxing, chatting, or snacking.

The peacefulness was broken when Draco came to the door and opened it. While Ron and Hermione frowned at him, Harry didn’t react, “What can we do for you Draco? Come to try getting a rise out of me or saying that just because your father vouched to not have me tried I shouldn’t expect anything else or that I owe you now? Or are you here to try and make me gloat that I’m up for the order of Merlin three different classes?” Harry stated with bored tone making Draco stop whatever he was about to say as he honestly didn’t know what to say.

“Alright cousin, I’ll make it quick: I don’t expect anything more from you and I don’t owe you since your father merely did that to save face that he wasn’t part of the Death Eater attack, which I believe since the man wouldn’t be stupid enough to launch the attack while you, him, your mother, and the minister were all there to get caught in the crossfire. As for the rise, I have more important things to do than get into a bickering or shouting match with you so that’s not happening. As for the Order of Merlin, I don’t care right now since that just shines a bigger spotlight on me and makes me a more glaring target for the Death Eaters since if they kill me it will demoralize a lot of up and coming people. So with that said, is that all?” Harry stated before turning to Draco who could only blink and try to speak before something clicked.

“What the hell do you mean cousin?!? I’m not related to you!” Draco shouted while the others looked at Harry curiously and Harry snorted.

“Apparently your mother hasn’t been keeping you informed about the family. My great grandmother was a Black and your mother is a Black, thus we are related though it is distantly, so you are in fact my cousin, I just don’t know to what degree.” Harry stated casually surprising them all, “With that said and done with, I will bid you good day Draco.” Harry stated flicking his hand making the door shut and the shades to come down giving the car privacy.

Harry ignored the looks he was getting, though Luna and Neville only gave him a momentary looks since they just hadn’t put those pieces together about him and Draco, and pulled a small metal object from his pocket that was wrapped in a white cord. Harry unwrapped it before putting two pieces at the end of the cord in his ears and started messing with the metal object, “Harry, what is that?” Hermione asked as she stared at the object thinking she had seen it somewhere before.

“It’s called an Ipod and it’s a device Muggles use to listen to music on the go. Think of it as a portable radio but I can pick what I’m listening to so long as I’ve bought the songs.” Harry stated listening to one of his favorites _Revelation_ by _Black Veil Brides._

“But Harry, Muggle technology doesn’t work at Hogwarts due to the amount of magic.” Hermione stated as if it were an indisputable fact and Harry nodded.

“That’s true under normal circumstances, but this has runes engraved inside on the circuitry to allow it to run with magic being heavy in the area and even if there was an issue, I can put a battery powered by magic in it to replace the electricity.” Harry stated matter of factly back to Hermione who merely blinked.

“So how come I haven’t seen one in a shop yet?” Ron asked since he figured something like that would be of appeal to many people even if they weren’t Muggle raised or born.

Harry smirked, “That’s because I haven’t started stocking them in my shop yet since I’m still doing beta tests with this.” Harry stated making the Weasleys and Hermione freeze before turning to him and he smiled as did Luna and Neville, “I own A Battlemaster’s Supply.” Harry answered with his smile still in place before right on cue there were shouts of ‘what!’ at him and he chuckled, “What? I said I have investments and other things earning me money.” Harry stated while he, Neville, and Luna laughed at their expressions before some questions began coming.

Once things settled down, Harry and the others chatted while his music went on and included _The Haunting_ by _Kamelot_ ; _The Resistance_ by _Skillet; Stronger_ by _Through Fire_ ; _Bring Me To Life_ by _Chris Daughtry_ ; and _I Never Wanted_ by _As I lay Dying_ among others, while the train drove towards Hogsmeade.

**_Hogwarts: Main Hall: After the Sorting_ **

Harry sat with the others chatting and eating in his attire still since it was stated in the Hogwarts rule book that a student only had to wear their robes during official events unless excused by the Headmaster/mistress; classes unless a teacher gave permission for one reason or another; and when visiting dignitaries or other higher-ups were there all of which weren’t occurring right now and Harry and Neville had to laugh at the others who thumped their heads on the table since they hated having to wear the robes constantly.

Harry then turned his attention to Dumbledore who stood and called attention, “Everyone! Please calm yourselves and listen!” He stated using his wand to increase his vocal capacity making everyone quiet down, “Now, this year is very special for Hogwarts as it will be the first school in nearly a century to host the Triwizard Tournament.” Dumbledore announced making several murmur while the twins quickly exclaimed a “NO WAY!” in excitement before Dumbledore quieted the room again, “Now, the tournament is very dangerous and include three monumental challenges with the Ministry being overseers along with guests from several of our allied magical countries and communities with dignitaries, merchants, warriors, and others coming to watch while Belladonna Mirrors will be broadcasting the events to those who cannot make it. As is custom, three schools will have champions competing and Hogwarts will have one along with the two schools joining us, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. The champions will be selected by the Goblet of Fire on Halloween and several enchantments and runes will keep anyone under the age of 17 from placing their name in the cup as it is ministry law that those who compete must be legal age to accept the contract that comes with competing.” Dumbledore explained and Harry gave a small snort already guessing what method someone would try to use to get him killed this year.

“Now with us is Overseer of the DMLE and DOM, Bartemius Crouch.” Dumbledore stated with some polite applause going about with Crouch waving and doing a small bow before sitting again, “Also, as it appears to be becoming a yearly tradition as of late, we will have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher joining us.” Just as Dumbledore said that the doors opened and a gruff man with his left eye held in a harness came limping in and Harry immediately narrowed his eyes as people murmured that Mad Eye Moody was there.

Just as “Moody” was going to pass his area, Harry stood and walked in front of him making the man stop and the two stared the other down while many were murmuring and wondering what was happening, “Potter! Sit down and don’t get up again till you’re dismissed.” Snape hissed and Harry didn’t bat an eye.

“I will professor, just as soon as I figure out who this really is in front of me.” Harry stated calmly making many become confused while the wondering eye on Moody focused on Harry and Moody looked worried.

“What are you talking about Potter? The man in front of you is Alastor Moody.” Snape hissed making many nod while Dumbledore narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Harry smirked, “Really? Well Professor Dumbledore, tell me, what leg does Mr. Moody favor?” Harry asked not taking his eyes off of the man in front of him.

Dumbledore furrowed his brow before widening his eyes slightly, “He favors his right leg, the one injured by a rogue Animagus he tracked down that bit his leg.” Dumbledore stated coming around the table and many frowned before noticing that Moody had his walking stick in his left hand!

“There’s also the fact that his enchanted eye has been moving in an SOS pattern since he walked into the hall meaning that Moody is still controlling the eye despite this fake wearing it!” Harry stated before he reacted as the Moody in front of him tried to hit him with the stick and draw a wand. He didn’t get to finish either as Harry quickly punched him in the gut knocking the air out of his lungs before Harry tossed the stick away and grabbed the Moody by the throat lifting him off the ground surprising everyone with his strength before Harry slammed him onto the ground making the man gasp in pain.

Harry then removed the eye carefully and set it aside before pointing his wand at the fake, which was shown to be true based on the fact the other eye was there in his head still, “You move, and I will break your goddamn neck or send cutting curses to your eyes.” Harry warned his hand still holding the man’s throat, “Now who are you really? And do not make me ask twice.” Harry stated making the man snarl at him before Harry muttered something in Latin and everyone watched Moody’s features changed to a thin man with black hair and scruff and Harry growled before punching the man into unconsciousness and aimed his wand at Crouch making the man levitate towards him, “Tell me, Mr. Crouch, how exactly is it that your son is here when he’s supposed to be dead?!” Harry shouted getting several gasps and Crouch merely sputtered in denial before Harry dropped him and had ropes spring around both Crouches, “Damian!” Harry called making the Elf appear next to him.

“Yes master?” Damian asked not at all bothered by the scene before him.

“Get Amelia Bones here and inform her we have an escaped prisoner and a traitor to take in.” Harry ordered and Damian nodded before disappearing and Harry sighed before he grabbed Jr’s head and muttered something with his wand waving before a thin light came out of the man’s head and into Harry’s making him close his eyes and frown before they snapped open.

“Mr. Filch, Madam Pomfrey.” Harry called making the two look at him, “Please go to this man’s trunk that has most likely been delivered to the DADA office, you’ll find the real Alastor Moody there and in need of food and some treatment.” Harry stated as he levitated the walking stick and eye to Madam Pomfrey, who took them carefully and left with Filch to rescue the professor.

Harry then sighed and turned towards Snape, who was still sneering at him before the man found himself in front of Harry and Harry looked him dead in the eye examining for something. Before Snape could utter a word, Harry muttered a curse and grabbed Snape and held him in place, “Dobby!” Harry called as Snape tried to get him to let go.

“Yes master Harry?” Dobby stated as he saw Harry there.

“I need you to get me Essence of Light, quickly!” Harry stated as Snape struggled harder at hearing that and his eyes began to darken till they were pitch black. Harry quickly launched more ropes at the man making him struggle and snarl at Harry more and more as he acted like an animal shocking everyone present.

Dobby came back with a vial of pure white powder that was no bigger than a softball and Harry quickly uncorked the vial and threw the powder on Snape’s face making the man roar and howl in pain before glaring at Harry, _“You foolish boy! You don’t know what’s coming! I am just the beginning of your troubles! You’ll never win! In the end Darkness will rule all!”_ Snape snarled at him in Black Speech and his voice took a much darker tone surprising everyone.

Harry merely pointed his wand at him again, _“Come towards the light and be shown for what you truly are.”_ Harry replied in Black Speech as the tip of his wand glowed and Snape howled in pain before a dark cloud was released from his mouth, eyes, and ears shocking everyone as the closest tables tried scrambling away and Dumbledore looked on in shock. Snape looked up at the cloud in fear and quickly tried to scramble away as it shifted its attention around the room.

Dobby quickly moved Snape and the Crouches away as Harry growled at the cloud that hung in the air before he blasted pure light from his wand encasing the cloud as it struggled and writhed with growls and howls of defiance before Harry managed to encase it entirely and send it into the vial before Harry corked it shut again and set it on the ground. Harry then pointed his wand at the vial that was shaking and rattling and chanted some thing in Japanese before golden chains sprung out of his wand and began chaining the bottle up and glowed before the vial stopped moving.

Harry panted slightly as he relaxed, “Just once I want a nice quiet school year.” Harry muttered with only a few hearing him before he called over Snape’s chair and helped sit him in it without undoing the bindings, “Your name is Severus Snape, what is the last thing you remember?” Harry asked leaning on the arms of the chair and Snape shook his head a bit trying to clear his mind.

“I… I was in my lab working… working on a gift for my best friend Lilly… it… it was her wedding month. I… I must have bumped a shelf or something… be… because the next thing I remember was a… a glass shattering and then a dark glob coming at me before it latched onto my face. I tried to get it off me but it was worming its way into my ears, nose, eyes, and mouth… then… then I blacked out from lack of oxygen while screaming for help.” Snape stated trying to be coherent and trying to focus his mind.

Harry sighed, “Damn.” He stated before standing again and rubbing his forehead since this complicated more things. His mother had stated that Snape had suddenly changed overnight when her wedding to his father was approaching, now it would seem it wasn’t entirely his doing.

Harry turned as Dumbledore approached looking at the scene in worry and Harry sighed, “I’ll explain some things once Amelia is here.” Harry stated as he rubbed his eyes and Madam Pomfrey came in at that moment.

“Mr. Moody is resting in the hospital wing, he’s a little banged up but shouldn’t need anything more than his rest.” She reported before going to check on Snape at Harry’s asking since Moody was sleeping peacefully with one of the staff nurses watching him for her.

Within a couple minutes, the doors opened again and Amelia came in along with Sirius and some other Aurors, “Ah, Madam Bones. I have here Bartemius Crouch Jr. who was partaker in the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom as well as other crimes and his father who claimed he died a few years ago.” Harry stated while glaring at the two and Amelia nodded and had the two taken away.

“Thank you Lord Potter, but may I ask what Professor Snape is doing bound?” Amelia stated surprising a few of the students who hadn’t heard about Harry taking his titles.

“It would seem that for over 14 years, Professor Snape has been under the influence of a Creeping Dark. It is a foul parasite that comes to life when a large amount of Dark Essence is gathered together without the proper safety procedures. It suffocates its victim into unconsciousness as it burrows and invades their body, specifically the brain, and then draws on the darker and crueler aspects of the host turning them into a darker person.” Harry stated surprising everyone, including Snape who hadn’t realized how much time had passed, before he then continued, “This leads me to believe that it was the cause of Professor Snape joining the dark side early in the war before he became a double agent for the Light. It would also explain why he changed sides as the parasite wouldn’t allow the host to be in danger so if it viewed the dark side as losing it would wait and bide its time. It would also explain why he despised me, no doubt me being a key reason the dark side lost the last war and the fact that I have my mother’s eyes made it angry.” Harry continued making many look further in shock.

“Your eyes?” Amelia asked and Sirius smiled.

“Their just like his mother’s, who Snape loved as his own flesh and blood sister. No doubt seeing those eyes triggered him to fight back at different times and the parasite couldn’t have that.” Sirius explained with a sad smile since Snape and the Marauders had actually become quite friendly towards the 7th year and afterwards since Lilly was willing to vouch for him and he kept his mouth shut about Lupin when they went to school.

“I see, and where is the creature now?” Amelia asked and Harry motioned to the corked vial that was sealed with gold chains and had a dark mass contained that looked a lot like an Obscurus.

“In there, the downside to this thing is that once it’s taken in a host for an extended amount of time there is no known way to kill it, just drive it from the host body and seal it away. I would suggest letting me call Xeno Lovegood, who can ensure that it is locked in the deepest cell the Unspeakables and DOM have and can shroud it in light.” Harry stated eyeing the vial with nothing but contempt as Amelia nodded and called the Unspeakables, who appeared not a moment later.

Xeno walked forward and examined the vial, making sure no to touch it, “Fascinating. I’ve never seen a containment form like this, quite inventive of you Lord Potter if this isn’t a form you studied. It looks like it would take some considerable force to ever breach this vial and these chains are made of pure light laced with magic to ensure its power is sealed within. I dare say this is perhaps the most secure I’ve ever seen of these nasty buggers.” Xeno stated showing how impressed he was with his tone and facial expressions.

“I thank you for the compliment sir, but I rather just have the thing sealed away and bathed in light since that’s its own version of hell plus the chains will absorb the light to help keep it sealed. If that thing ever got loose again, it could grow to be an even bigger threat than the Death Eaters by just going to an already dark host.” Harry stated wishing he could just obliterate the Merlin damned thing but couldn’t less he risk the people of the Great Hall getting caught in the backlash.

Xeno nodded, “Quite right.” He stated as another Unspeakable came with an ornate box that when opened showed a bright light contained making many shied their eyes as Xeno levitated the vial into the box before it was then closed and the Unspeakables bowed their heads before disappearing.

Amelia sighed, “Well, given that an intruder was able to get this far into Hogwarts Grounds without anyone noticing, I think it would be in everyone’s best interest to add extra security ahead of all the dignitaries and visitors arriving here.” Amelia stated making Dumbledore readily give his consent.

“If it comes to a vote in the Wizengamot, I put all my votes towards doing so immediately.” Harry stated making Sirius and Amelia nod knowing they’d ensure just that occurred.

With that Amelia and Sirius departed and Harry undid Snape’s bindings before heading towards the door and stopped just in front of it, “I hope you don’t mind Headmaster, but given the events that just transpired I’m not feeling that hungry and would like to retire for the evening.” Harry stated looking over his shoulder and Dumbledore mutely nodded still trying to process everything, “Thank you, Sir. Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape will need rest and food and water. I would recommend having him take a drought of dreamless sleep for at least three nights to let his mind work on its own to adjust to everything that will no doubt come crashing down on him once the fogginess clears.” Harry stated making Pomfrey frown before nodding, “Then I will bid you all a good evening.”

Harry stated before leaving the hall as it stayed so quiet it would unnerve even the ghosts. Harry merely went to the Gryffindor bed rooms and collapsed on the one his stuff was by before Bronx joined him and curled up beside him, “A good start to the year.” Harry muttered before both he and Bronx were out like a light.

**DONE! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter as you got some combat, some intrigue, some twists and turns, and some filler.**

**Anyway, next time will be some stuff of my own making as well as the arrival of the two schools. As for the whole, if Snape was attacked or if it was an accident, who the dignitaries are, what will Harry reveal to people next, and some other things: you’ll have to wait and see what I do.**

**Anyway, pleas review and vote on the poll I have up. Later everyone.**


	6. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has to handle the fallout of his actions with Snape and then has to handle the fact that there is someone close to his family coming to the school with the visiting dignitaries

**Hello all and welcome back to Wizarding Wraith.**

**Only thing to comment on is a couple people saying Harry was way OP. Well, he’s not guys you saw that at the Quidditch World Cup that he still got hurt and there is the fact that while he can handle normal beings easily enough, he still has to contend with an army of Wraiths and the Nazgul themselves.**

**However, he also has to worry about an army of Goblins, Orcs, Uruk-Hai, Trolls, Dark Wizards, and any other dark creature I add to the Nazgul’s army and I’m sure a few of you can think of a specific type of creature that WILL be a pain in the ass to kill.**

**So yes, Harry is very powerful and growing stronger but it’s because he NEEDS it otherwise I might as well be having Harry die 20 times a chapter. I mean, I haven’t even made him stronger than Talion was in the games so he’s not truly OP just yet.**

**With that said and done, let’s get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

(Author’s Notes)

“Speech”

_(Thoughts)_

_“Language other than English”_

_‘Mental speech’_

**“Wraith, Dragon, non-humanoid speech”**

**_(Above’s thoughts)_ **

**_“Above in other language”_ **

**_‘Above’s mental speech’_ **

[Flashback]

_{Letters}_

**_[Paper]_ **

**_Spell Name_ **

**# check bottom of page**

**Chapter 6: Introductions**

**_Gryffindor Dorm: Next Morning_ **

Harry awoke early that morning to ensure he got his daily workout in, which was why he put on sweatpants, tennis shoes, and a hoodie before taking off to do a few laps around the perimeter of the castle. After about 20, Neville joined him while apologizing since he was hounded by some questioners after Harry left so he got to bed a bit late. Harry understood and just mentioned he’d have to work harder at practice later making Neville laugh as they continued their run.

An hour later, the two were returning to the castle to bathe after doing push-ups, sit-ups, squats, punches, kicks, and other exercises to ensure they didn’t let their physical training slack while they did their magical training. Not only did Harry need to be ready physically for the coming confrontations, but he had pointed out to Sirius and the others that if they knew how to fight up close then no wizard or witch would be prepared for them since it was the automatic assumption that if you didn’t have a wand then you were defenseless. Harry intended to make such a notion obsolete when it came to anyone he cared about.

Breaking from those thoughts, the pair separated to clean up and dress for school, which meant their robes since they hadn’t talked to the professors about wearing casual clothes. Turns out that in the time it took then to bathe, the rest of the dorm had left already, not that the two minded but that also meant that when they entered the Grand Hall, all eyes would be on them. Harry was used to that, but Neville was still adjusting to not hiding in the shadows constantly.

As predicted, the moment they entered, the hall quieted while Harry noted some new people near the walls wearing armor and gear while a couple even had a gun. Based on what his wraith senses were telling him, they weren’t Human either, not that Harry had a problem with that but he knew some of the idiots in the school and ministry would. He idly paused his scanning of the room when his eyes landed on a woman with pale skin, short black hair that framed her face with a few strands over her right eye, and pale blue eyes wearing a black leather body suit and a black lace bodice over it that showed off her figure.

She must have sensed someone staring as she turned her eyes towards him and locked eyes with him making the two just stare at the other for a minute before Harry smiled and kept going to his seat. Of course in doing so, he missed the interested look she sent his way and the looks the other stationed people were giving him.

The woman was then joined by a black man, who was one of the few holding a gun, “What do you make of him, Selene?” The man asked of the now named Selene since he sensed something off about the boy even with knowing who he was since what person in the magical world didn’t know of the Boy Who Lived?

Selene was silent as she gazed at Harry, “I don’t know Kahn, but we’d better keep an eye on him. From what I’ve heard, he has a penchant for getting into life threatening situations every year. While he’s proven capable, it would be in our and the school’s best interest to watch him more than the others.” Selene stated making the now named Kahn nod his head since they had heard of his exploits in the last three years: defeating an adult wizard while protecting the Sorcerer’s stone, killing a full grown Basilisk with a sword, fending off over a hundred Dementors singlehandedly, and then the incident at the Quidditch World Cup. There were full grown adults who couldn’t claim achievements comparable to even one of those let alone all four.

As everyone began to go back to normal, Dumbledore rose, “Attention please.” Dumbledore called getting everyone to pay attention to him as a few kept eating, “As you may notice we have some new guests here, they are additional security in place after what happened last night to ensure Hogwarts is safe and secure for the visiting dignitaries and schools to come here. As such, Amelia Bones as the New head of the DMLE has asked for the aid of the Vampire Death Dealers who will be securing the school for the remainder of the year.” Dumbledore announced making the student body begin to murmur in interest while Harry merely looked at Selene, though he also noticed Ron paling rapidly, “Leading this group will be their Leader Selene Boumont.” **#1** Dumbledore stated causing Selene to come up and stand beside Dumbledore.

“Thank you headmaster. Now all of you must understand one thing perfectly clear: We are not here to be your personal servants or handle things for the school, we are here solely to ensure that the school is secure and safe and that the visitors are kept safe from threats which includes any of you trying to prove how tough you are. We will not tolerate anything that endangers others while here and will not tolerate any students trying to impress others by standing up to us and will deal with any such people accordingly before giving you to the headmaster to deal with.” Selene stated before she walked back to the wall while Harry smirked, he liked this woman already.

Dumbledore then cleared his throat, “Yes… thank you for that Miss Boumont. Now onto classes, Professor Moody is in good enough health to proceed with teaching. Professor Snape, however will not be able to teach on his own for some time as his mind is healing from the events of last night. As such a friend of mine, Horace Slughorn, will be acting as potions professor and will be aiding Professor Snape as he attempts to work in the coming months.” Dumbledore announced as Mad Eye and Slughorn both stood at the table before sitting again, “I hope and pray that this year will be an exception to the incidents that have plagued this school over the last three years.” Dumbledore stated before everyone was permitted to eat while the professors handed out their timetables to the students.

McGonagall, however, stopped at Harry as she handed him his timetable, “Potter, I must inform you that the Headmaster would like you to meet him in the hospital wing at your earliest convenience as he wishes to talk with you regarding Professor Snape and wants the professor to hear it from you as well.” She stated making Harry nod as he looked at his timetable.

“Flying Class should just be a review, if you could provide me a note, professor, I can meet the headmaster at the hospital wing right after breakfast. If it is a quick meeting then I will simply join class and if it takes longer than I will ask one of my housemates if there was anything of note that I should be aware of.” Harry stated since he really didn’t need to review since he did many of the advanced Broom maneuvers playing Quidditch.

McGonagall frowned in thought before nodding, “Very well, I will inform Madam Hooch about this, but if I find you are playing hooky, I will not be amused in the slightest.” She stated narrowing her eyes like a cat and Harry simply smiled

“I’d never turn down a chance to ride my broom Professor, I’m merely saying to do it now since this is more important than my own personal enjoyment.” Harry stated as McGonagall nodded and proceeded to hand out more timetables.

Harry ignored the others glancing and staring at him as he ate since he learned to ignore it over the last three years and since there was no point worrying about it. Not when there were more important things to focus on. He’d have to look for the location in the castle his parents mentioned going to when they wanted to be alone, either by themselves or with each other, to study or practice spells at some point since he really didn’t want to practice in front of everyone else.

After breakfast was finished, Harry left for the hospital wing finding it was bare compared to the end of last year with many students being in there from being so close to a dementor or 20. The only person currently in it that was a patient was Snape. Aside from him, Pomfrey and an extra nurse were all that were in the wing.

Harry entered and walked to Snape’s bed, seeing Snape study him carefully as Dumbledore came in, “You’re the one I have to thank for helping me?” He asked no longer having the nastily superior voice he had prior to today.

“Yes, my name is Hadrian Charlus Potter, my parents were Lilly and James Potter.” Harry stated making him widen his eyes before he clutched his head, “Just breathe, as your memories from being possessed get triggered you’ll get them back, though you won’t like them I’m sure.” Harry stated knowing it was part of the reason Dumbledore wanted to be there so he could help his friend and ally out, “You’ll be glad to know, besides some fogginess and temporary amnesia, there’s no other aide effects from having a Creeping Dark within you even for as long as you did. However, the down side is that you are stuck with waiting till the memories either come back to you or trigger from something and there’s no real way of knowing what could trigger it.”

Dumbledore sighed knowing this would be a painful time for his former student and friend since he had wondered himself what had happened but could never try anything lest he risk backlash and consequences especially with Legilimency, “Harry, could you tell us how you learned Professor Snape was affected by the Creeping Dark?” Dumbledore asked wanting to know so he could keep an eye on others as well just in case.

“Their eyes, sir. When the Creeping Dark has taken hold, the host will have a small black ring around the iris. It’s hard to detect since the iris typically isn’t a color that black stands out against which is why you have to look close enough to see the differences in shade since the iris will be a lighter shade than the ring. The only other way to know for sure is to throw a vial of Essence of Light on their face as it will cause some extreme pain to the Creeping Dark while the host will simply be annoyed.” Harry explained since the Creeping Dark was a parasite that came from Essence of Darkness.

Dumbledore nodded before looking at Harry again, “And that language you and it used?” Dumbledore asked as he hadn’t heard a language like that before.

Harry sighed, “It’s called Black Speech. It’s a language that was created long ago for use in darker arts of magic. I only know of it as an ancestor of mine documented what he could find on the subject and learned that the best way to counter magic that uses Black Speech is to use Black Speech against it otherwise it’s a lot harder to counter magic that does use it. And, given my track record with things of the darker side, I figured it would be best to know such a defense.” Harry informed then explained since he didn’t need to be labeled a dark magic practitioner… even if he did know various spells and the like just in case.

“I see, thank you Harry, you may return to class now.” Dumbledore stated as Harry nodded to both him and Professor Snape before walking towards Flying Class.

However he paused a moment, “Actually professor, there is one other thing.” Harry stated making Dumbledore raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

**_DADA Classroom: Later_ **

Flying class went by quickly since as Harry stated it was a review and he already had experience doing the various maneuvers because of Quidditch. On the way to Defense, Hermione being her curious/nosy self tried to question him on things that had happened. Harry had deflected them for the most part as he didn’t want to keep explaining things especially when Hermione was going to just keep asking questions till she turned blue in the face.

Entering the classroom, Harry instantly locked eyes with Moody and nodded towards him when the man gave him a nod of thanks and respect before taking his seat as Slytherin came in as well. However, Harry was surprised when a blonde haired girl from Slytherin, named Daphne Greengrass, sat beside him. Naturally, this surprised others as well counting Harry’s friends and Daphne’s friend Tracy Davis.

Before Harry could comment, Moody stood and began writing on the board before moving to show that it said _Lesser Known Dark Creatures,_ “Now, this is a simple topic at times. While some of these creatures may not exist any longer, it is always good to know about them. Decades ago witches and wizards were killed because they thought Nundus didn’t exist and thus were unprepared for it. Every generation has people falling prey to creatures thought to be extinct because they didn’t think to study them before that encounter. I plan to make you lot and every other generation I teach think differently even if I have to beat it into the boulders you call brains.” Moody stated in his gruff and serious voice, “Now can anyone name what the most powerful creature to ever exist is and by Merlin’s Beard, do NOT say the bloody Nundu or Basilisk.” Moody asked then stated causing everyone to put their hands down while Harry merely sat there, “None of you? Well it’s just as well, I don’t expect any of you to know about the past and try to learn from it even if they were extremely rare.” Moody stayed gruffly before turning back to the board but froze when Harry spoke.

“It’s a trick question professor.” Harry stated at last since his Potter pride wouldn’t let him sit and take any kind of insult to him and he was done hiding in the shadows.

Naturally, this caused everyone to look at him as he looked at Moody with an impassive face, “Oh? And how is it a trick question Potter?” Moody asked with genuine curiosity showing since he wondered if perhaps Harry did know.

“Because it’s a tie, Professor. The title of deadliest creature is tied between two types and two specific creatures. Though it can be debated on at times which was the true deadliest.” Harry stated confusing the other students while Moody himself looked surprised and intrigued.

“Oh? And would you care to elaborate for the rest of the class?” Moody asked while resting on his walking stick looking at Harry.

“The two basic terms are used for two creatures that were once something else before they were corrupted. The first goes by a simple name: a Balrog.” Harry stated as he held back a flinch since the name wanted to trigger something and he couldn’t afford to let it right now. Seeing the raised eyebrows of Moody, Harry took that as a sign to continue, “The other’s general term is the Nazgul or Ring Wraiths and there were nine in total at one time.” Harry stated feeling an even stronger pull from the title and fought it off to focus better.

He could have mentioned Sauron, but the man/entity wasn’t truly a creature and was more of an entity/force of magic. It was hard to quantify a being such as Sauron while the Nazgul were full creatures and no longer men.

Harry broke from his inner musings at Moody speaking again, “That’s correct, Potter, now would you be kind enough to elaborate why you said there were two entities despite it being possibly ten?” Moody asked as Harry merely nodded while also noticing Hermione was dumfounded at not hearing of the two creatures.

“The reason is that no one Balrog is entirely stronger than another so they are all equal. However, the same can not be said about the Nazgul. While all nine could assuredly take on a Balrog and kill it, there is one clear strongest and most powerful of the Nazgul: The Witch King of Angmar. Said man turned Nazgul was even strong enough to take on my ancestor, Gandalf the White, and win. My ancestor killed a Balrog before dying from his wounds, which means the Witch King could kill one by himself.” Harry explained making many widen their eyes slightly while Moody nodded.

“10 points to Gryffindor.” Moody stated before he began teaching what he knew of the Nazgul, Balrogs, and other lesser known creatures that were close to mythical even in the Magical World. The whole time, however, Harry could feel eyes on him. He knew a few sets belonged to Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy with his goons, but he also knew that one set belonged to Daphne, his new desk partner.

However the question was why she decided to sit here since she and Harry had never interacted much aside from occasional bumping into or a class where they were made to work together. All he knew about her was that she was the heiress to an ancient and noble house, she was classified as one of the most beautiful girls in school (which he could understand as she looked it), and she had a talent for potions. He just hoped that Cyrus Greengrass, head of the Greengrass family and Daphne’s father, wasn’t pushing her into this as a way to reforge the old alliance pacts that the Potter and Greengrass families had before things went to shit with different wars and different sides being chosen.

Both families had wanted to solidify the alliance with a marriage in the past but it was always the same occurrence of eligible children being the same sex or not having a love connection since the families wanted them happy over solidifying an alliance unless the most dire of circumstances occurred. While he wasn’t opposed to an alliance, much less one that involved marrying a beautiful girl, he’d rather the marriage be his own choosing and their be a romantic connection rather than just doing it to have an alliance.

Ah well, he could deal with an attractive girl taking an interest in him and he could see where it went from there.

What Harry didn’t know was that Daphne was doing this on her own since Harry had always interested her since he clearly had talent and brains to go with his status, but he seemed to hide it away as if he was afraid he’d be punished or harmed for daring to show how smart or strong he was. However, the boy she had seen was a far cry from the young man that had been at the Quidditch World Cup and that entered the school yesterday. This Harry was confidant and sure of himself, not arrogant or cocky like others his age or older, but he knew what he could do, what he could handle, and was sure of himself to handle such things. Such a change in personality as well as confidence was too intriguing to pass up especially since Harry was now a lord and still acted as a normal person.

Her father had actually been surprised too and shown his pleasure in the new stance Harry had because he respected the Potters a great deal and hearing how Harry was timid and holding himself back saddened him a great deal. He had tried to get in touch with Harry to meet him as a the future Lord Potter, but his letters were always returned unopened and apparently failed in delivery.

Seeing her father being so happy and interested in a future lord had her attention quick enough as her father usually ignored future lords and ladies of the various houses unless they were allies. It had infuriated the Malfoys plenty of times much to her amusement and enjoyment since Lucius had been trying to arrange a marriage contract for years..

Point was, Harry Potter was becoming truly interesting and it posed a challenge to figure him out exactly. And Daphne always loved a challenge, and now Harry Potter just gave her the biggest challenge she had ever come across.

Once class finished up, with Harry having/giving more discussion on some creatures, Harry gathered his stuff and headed for the clockwork courtyard. He had done so quick enough that only Neville saw him leave which was only due to him going to the same place to meet up with Harry. They had free period next so they had some practice to do while catching up with Luna.

Naturally, Hermione, Ron, and Daphne tried to find him and spent several minutes looking before they saw a couple of younger students heading towards the courtyard while mentioning Harry was fighting Neville. Naturally this made them rush to the courtyard and push through the crowd to see Neville and Harry fighting with actual swords, broadswords to be exact. Both were in plain pants, boots, and a wife beater as they clashed steel against steel.

Harry parried Neville’s lunge and elbowed him in the face making him stumble, “Too obvious.” Harry stated as he walked a bit while Neville shook his head to clear the fog before he retook his stance with the blade above him pointing forward. Harry merely walked in the makeshift circle of students while looking at Neville while Neville moved slowly to stay facing Harry. Harry then smirked and swung at him with Neville quick to block before Harry twisted and went for a chop to the neck with Neville going low into a roll to get away, “Don’t hesitate.” Harry stated as he let Neville get back on his feet.

“What’s happening?” Hermione asked since she didn’t understand why Harry and Neville were fighting.

Susan Bones, one of Harry’s newer friends and acquaintances due to Amelia wanting the two to bond a bit, spoke up, “Don’t know, I was out here already and Harry and Neville came out, Harry tossed him a sword, and they started fighting.” Susan stated while trying not to blush at seeing Harry’s lean body that his shirt was showing off, though she and others were a bit concerned at the scars he had on his body while the predominant one was the white burn like scar on his right arm, which only a few knew was due to a Basilisk fang stabbing Harry’s arm.

They broke from their conversation as Harry kicked Neville’s legs out from under him making him fall to the ground and he promptly blocked Harry’s follow up attack before rolling away, “Never sacrifice your footing.” Harry stated as he still just calmly looked on while Neville was starting to get winded.

“Mr. Potter! Mr. Longbottom! What do you think you’re doing?!?” Professor McGonagall shouted as she came to the area and the two stopped to look at her in confusion.

“Sword practice, professor, I explained and cleared it with Professor Dumbledore when I went to the hospital wing. I was under the impression he’d inform you and the other teachers, I apologize if that was not the case.” Harry stated setting the sword he was holding on his shoulder. Seeing McGonagall frowning, Harry spoke again, “I’d be happy to accompany you to his office to confirm this if you’d like, I’m sure it was just an accident on his part since he is a very busy man.” Harry stated not at all bothered by this, “If I was under the wrong impression, then I will take full responsibility for my actions and will take whatever punishment you and the Headmaster deem appropriate.” Harry added wanting to be clear that if something was misinterpreted somehow then he was to blame and not Neville.

“I will go and speak to Professor Dumbledore, you will remain here until I can confirm if what you say is true. However, be warned Mr. Potter, if I find out you are lying to me then detention will be the least of your worries.” McGonagall stated and Harry nodded knowing it was justified since he did just say that Dumbledore gave permission and involving the Headmaster with a lie was very serious.

“I understand entirely, professor, and I will accept any punishment you choose to deliver should I be wrong in my belief in having permission.” Harry stated calmly knowing that potentially being away from Hogwarts could be both advantageous and dangerous.

McGonagall merely nodded and walked off while Harry merely shrugged towards Neville before he caught a water bottle thrown at him by Luna. Smirking, he took a drink while Neville caught his own bottle.

No one seemed able to voice a question as they all waited to see what would happen when McGonagall returned. Many thought that Harry was screwed since there was no way the Headmaster approved two students having a sword fight on school grounds. However, there was doubt in that since why would Harry be so calm and collected if he was lying? Especially since McGonagall just proved that such a thing was easily confirmable and would only add onto the punishment more than simply coming clean would.

A few minutes later had McGonagall returned and many waited in anticipation, “Very well, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom. The Headmaster has cleared you for your practice, but I expect you both to be cautious, there will be no excusing you from class should either of you get sent to the Hospital Wing for being reckless.” McGonagall stated surprising many that Dumbledore approved of Harry and Neville having sword practice.

“That’s what healing potions are for, professor.” Neville and Harry responded at the same time making them smirk at the other.

McGonagall and the others merely raised an eyebrow at their statement and Harry blinked, “Uh… please don’t tell me that none of you know about healing potions.” Harry stated only to get silence and Harry sighed and shook his head, “Never mind, it would just make me want to slam my head against things.” Harry stated with a sigh before he raised his sword and blocked Neville, who attempted to use his distraction against him, “Really? You thought that would work?” Harry asked turning to look at him while Neville merely grinned.

“You’re the one always saying that you only have yourself to blame if you get distracted.” Neville stated making Harry smirk.

“But I wasn’t, so your argument is invalid.” Harry stated as he pushed back against Neville and the two continued practicing with a few leaving after seeing the drama and interest was gone for the most part while others sat on the grass or bench area and watched with interest.

Hermione and Daphne were the two most intrigued since this wasn’t something that they’d ever seen, especially from Harry of all people. Just a few short months ago, Harry was how he always was: nice, kind of shy, willing to charge in and fight if the situation called for it, and caring. Now he was assertive, out going, open, and being in the spotlight more, but not enough to be a glory hound.

Just what happened over the past couple months to cause such a drastic change? They’d have to work to find out.

The practice continued for the next hour before Harry had them stop so they still had time to clean up before the next class. Of course, on the way they had a few followers as Harry had made the sword disappear with a symbol on his wrist. McGonagall being stunned by the display just made people ask more questions, not that Harry answered any of course. Both he and Neville only lost the followers completely when they entered the bathrooms to clean up.

After they had, they gathered their items and headed for potions with Ravenclaw while still ignoring anyone trying to question them. Harry wasn’t ready to answer the flood of questions no doubt waiting for him and Neville just didn’t give a damn since no one really had the right to demand any answers from him or Harry.

Arriving in the room, he saw Luna was partnered with Padma Patil and nodded to them since he knew Padma and her sister since they were among the few willing to speak to him his second year and knew they weren’t among the bullies to Luna. This was just further confirmed from the week they spent in India with the twins, their mother, and their uncle. Luna would normally be among her years for potions, but she was skilled in the art and was subsequently bumped up a year of the class if she so chose, which Harry theorized was a main point of her bullying. Looking around, he saw that Hermione had paired up with Ron as usual since the guy REALLY needed the help and Neville was working with a Ravenclaw he couldn’t name off the top of his head, but wanted to say her name was Lisa… Lisa Turpin he believed.

Regardless though it seemed that Harry would be on his own, but that was fine since it was one less person to scrutinize or question him until his work was done. Shrugging and taking his solo spot at the cauldron, Harry mentally went over what he knew each ingredient in eyesight was and the different potions, poisons, and remedies you could create with them using the proper proportions.

He broke from his musings as Horace Slughorn entered the room and took the roll call; he smiled widely when he came to Harry's name, something that Harry did not overlook, but it was alright since his mother’s portrait mentioned how he was one of two teachers to help push her to be the student she was. After he finished taking names, he announced "Welcome to the fourth year, my name as Professor Dumbledore stated is Horace Slughorn and I do hope I can help you all learn to love brewing potions as much as I do. Let's not waste time and get to the minor review items in order to get to the more fun things, so who can tell me what a Sleeping Draught is? Miss…Granger" He said, smiling jovially at Hermione who had shot a hand up as soon as he fished the question.

Harry had to roll his eyes as Hermione recited, "A Sleeping Draught is a potion that causes the drinker to fall almost instantaneously into a deep but temporary sleep." She stated quoting straight from the text making Harry chuckle quietly.

Hermione was indeed brilliant, but it was learn the book and recite and nothing much else at times, "Very good Miss Granger, five points to Gryffindor.” Slughorn stated with his jovial smile still in place, "Can anybody tell me what the base for this potion is?"

Hermione's hand immediately jumped in the air, but Padma answered at his prompting, "Four sprigs of Lavender, sir.” Padma stated calmly while Luna merely nodded.

"Correct, five points to Ravenclaw. Now, can anyone tell me why we use the sprig of lavender instead of, say, California Poppy?" He asked looking around the room wondering if anyone could answer.

Hermione and the Ravenclaws were confused since that wasn’t covered in the usual material, so you could imagine their surprise when Harry rose his hand along with Neville, “Alright, Mr. Potter, would you please answer?” Slughorn asked wanting to know if Harry took after his mother or not.

Harry merely took a breath, as he knew this was probably going to cause greater headaches, and answered "California Poppy, while an ingredient that has similar properties to Lavender, is a lot more potent than Lavender. The user wants the drinker to sleep, but at the same time the drinker should not be induced into such strong and deep sleep that they can't be woken up; that is what the Draught of Living Death is for. But in the case of the Sleeping Draught, Lavender acts as the base of the potion as its natural properties induce sleep, but at the same time decreases vomiting and nausea as well as making a better consistency to drink. You would also have Valerian added in the last stages of the potion as it has its own blend of sedative properties, and also provides the drinker with mild dreamlessness as well since there are various occurrences in dreams that can jolt a sleeper awake." Harry explained in detail though it wasn’t so complicated as it really was just proper proportions to balance the ingredients out.

Slughorn smiled widely, “Exactly right! Take 15 points well earned for answering that question my boy.” Slughorn stated with no small amount of happiness.

He then proceeded to explain the potion to the class to ensure everyone fully recalled it, but Hermione, Ron, and most of the Ravenclaws were just stuck. Harry had not only answered a question neither Hermione or the Ravenclaws could answer, but he explained the intricacies of why the answer worked and was used. Neville and Luna merely smiled knowing Harry was going to make his own waves this year whether he was in the Tri-Wizard tournament or not.

They broke from their thoughts as Slughorn called for them to begin the potion and Harry waited until the swarm had died down before heading over to get his ingredients and supplies. However, if anyone was watching closely, they would have seen that Harry had some extra things in his load of ingredients since he was going to show off a bit.

Pretty soon, the room was filled with fumes as Slughorn was walking around and correcting the mistakes made by the students. However, 30 minutes into the process, Hermione and the others saw that Harry was adding a Valerian sprig to his cauldron. This, naturally, had them looking on in confusion and shock as they were still in the process of simmering their potion and Valerian was added only in the last stages of the potion. They then watched as he stirred three times clockwise and twice counterclockwise while swishing up each time he completed a rotation; he then added another Valerian sprig and continued the process until he finished 4 sprigs. He then waved his wand over the cauldron, and after a flash of light, the potion was complete.

Naturally, the flash of light caught Slughorn’s attention and he raised his eyebrows in surprise as he came over to Harry and inspected the potion. "Merlin’s beard! It’s perfect! But you’ve done it in only half the time so you’ve clearly altered the process in some manner. Let's see what you've managed to change, shall we?” Slughorn stated examining the potion and waving his wand over it calmly, but you could see the excitement and anticipation in his eyes, “Hmm, dear Merlin! You've added a sprig of California Poppy into the base mixture, and then balanced it with the Lavender and standard ingredients. This caused it to thicken more than normal, so you changed the stirring instructions while adding the Valerian so as to give it a more syrupy consistency. Outstanding! To think a mere fourth-year student is able to change the ingredients and instructions to cut down the time taken and yet arrive at a perfect, even more potent potion! Take 50 points to Gryffindor.” Slughorn stated as the others, minus Luna and Neville, stared at him in shock as Harry cleaned his station up, “Oh! Don't forget to write down your changes so that I can send them to the British Society of Potioneers! You’ll cause quite the stir when word gets out about your accomplishment, my boy. Well done.” Said Slughorn with no small amount of respect, awe, and glee at Harry doing such a thing as Neville started a bit of applause.

Harry smiled briefly and took out a piece of parchment to write down his changes and the reasons behind it. He knew he had taken it a bit far today; he normally didn't like to show off too much. However, he couldn’t stay in the shadows since that just gave people excuses to spread rumors and reasons to speculate on him without him verifying anything.

He knew there was an argument for him to stay in the shadows and not draw the Nazgul or their pawns, but the Nazgul already knew who he was, where he was, when he was at places, and even knew his soul, they had nearly sucked it out of him less than a year ago. There was no hiding for him unless he stayed isolated and hid in the wraith world and mortal world switching and moving. However, Harry was no fool, the Nazgul had left Talion alone for so long as they had so many warriors now that they didn’t consider him a threat even if his previous endeavors had shown that to be a _VERY_ foolish notion. The Nazgul though were a group of prideful, arrogant, power hungry men and Harry had no doubt they did have some of their soldiers looking for Talion if only to add his ring to the group.

21 rings of power were forged and only one had been confirmed destroyed. The Nazgul were the strongest ring wielders as of now due to them still possessing and using the rings for so long. The Dwarven rings were lost to the known world before even Talion’s time and at least two of the Elven rings were taken to the Undying Lands so they could be anywhere in the world by now when the immortals eventually left the world to the younger races. While Harry knew the temptation of power was great, he couldn’t help but feel having at least one of those rings would help him be more secure in his coming trials.

Shaking those thoughts away, Harry handed Slughorn the parchment before he began helping some of the others who were struggling before then making small talk with Neville, Luna, and Padma.

The whole time, Hermione, Ron, and their other yearmates were wondering just what had happened to Harry over the summer. Sure he was among the top five of their year, but this was entirely different. It wasn’t even just his studies since he was confident, outgoing, calm, calculated, and seemed prepared for anyone or thing. There was also his improved friendship with Neville and new friendship with Luna and Padma.

Things were clearly going on that Harry hadn’t told them about and it was confusing and (from Ron’s point of view) infuriating.

Once class was finished, Harry gathered his supplies and left before finding a secluded area and made a clone to go to the library and see what books he could add to his knowledge base while he went to find the Room of Requirement since he’d do most of his training and practicing there. While sparring with Neville was rather open, the Daily Prophet had already revealed he knew how to use a sword so those that bothered to read wouldn’t be that surprised at him knowing, just at him training Neville to use one. Harry was already surprised at the fact that no one had caught wind of him and Neville being godbrothers.

Shaking those thoughts away, Harry made his way to the third floor and found the blank wall. Once there, he began pacing while thinking about needing a room for both magical and physical combat training. After the third pass, a large door appeared and Harry entered to find various dummies enchanted to act as the user needed, different targets both stationary and moving, different tomes, books, and scrolls about forms of combat and magical combat, an obstacle course to run, different low tech workout equipment, and tools for sharpening bladed weapons. Harry smirked at the sight knowing that with this, he’d have plenty of resources to use to train away from prying eyes.

Harry knew it was only a matter of time before someone found out about his wraith powers and then more would find out, so better to get training in away from everyone while he could before he had to worry about avoiding them to train in peace.

Meanwhile, the clone in the library was going over the different books and sections marking the different books and volumes he hadn’t read yet as well as noting what pieces were missing from the library to later donate them. However, he paused as he felt a now familiar magical signature approaching him and snorted a bit in amusement, “What can I do for you, miss Greengrass?” Harry asked still looking over the books and felt Daphne pause in surprise.

“I honestly don’t know, Lord Potter, but you’ve captured my interest now, and that usually means I have to investigate the object of my interest.” Daphne stated showing she knew of his ascension to leader of his house and lineage.

“I’m flattered that the heiress of house Greengrass thinks so highly of me, but please do not refer to me as lord until I am ready to do so. While it is surprising that most if not all of our yearmates do not know or have not reacted to it yet, I would still prefer it not be mentioned until I wish it. If you truly wish to be formal over personal, then Mr. Potter will suffice or even just Potter will do.” Harry stated with a small smile as he looked back at her before turning back to the books.

“I see, then Mr. Potter, could you be polite and at least look at me when speaking?” Daphne stated with a small frown causing Harry to chuckle.

“That depends, are you going to be polite and apologize for following me?” Harry shot back with a knowing smirk making Daphne widen her eyes and flush in embarrassment.

“Touché Mr. Potter, touché.” Daphne stated with a small smile forming.

Harry merely chuckled, “I may have been put in Gryffindor, but I assure you I am not so pure a one as everyone has come to believe.” Harry stated with a smile as he grabbed three books that had his attention the most and went to a table with Daphne following him.

Taking a seat at one of the tables, he motioned for Daphne to do the same, which she did while setting her book bag on the table as well. Harry then reclined in his chair and began reading while motioning for her to talk, “I assume you have questions, you may ask and I might answer or we could simply chat.” Harry stated looking at her with a small smile.

Daphne smiled, it seemed she found someone who wasn’t going to fawn all over her and try to impress her even if he was doing so without trying. If she was lucky, maybe she found another friend that was genuine.

Unknown to the two, they were being watched by none other than Hermione. She didn’t know why, she was just following to try and get some answers from Harry, but stopped herself when seeing him talking to Daphne with a smile on his face. She also didn’t know why, but her chest tightened up considerably as she saw them laughing and talking like they’d been friends for years.

Just what was going on with Harry? And more importantly what was going on with her?!?

Hermione didn’t know and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to find out entirely.

**_Two Weeks Later_ **

Harry stood outside the castle dressed in black jeans and boots with a white button up long sleeved shirt waiting for the first of many groups to arrive for the Tri-Wizard Tournament and knew he’d be seeing some friendly faces and some faces that he’d have some explaining to do. The latter mainly had to do with the delegation of Elves that were coming to witness the tournament as he knew they’d question about Celebrimbor and his claim to succession which meant possibly revealing more information than he really wanted to right now and to a group he hadn’t encountered personally, which meant a lot of unknown variables.

He broke from his thoughts as carriages being pulled by Pegasi (Pegasuses?) came and landed near him while a large galleon style ship emerged from the lake and anchored by the open area that had the escort carriages ready

He then saw a convoy of fair skinned elves on horses with a carriage being in the middle heading towards their area via one of the walking and carriage paths. They were calm, regal, and elegant as their race was known to be.

The next to arrive were Dark Elves who, despite their name, weren’t among the dark races and were called that simply because they were darker skinned than their cousins. They came via teleportation spell.

Then came the loud ruckus of the Dwarves riding ponies or boars and making a loud clamor as they talked and bantered.

Harry didn’t mind though, he was to welcome the two other schools and the groups and then lead them to the various carriages for them to be escorted to the castle. The other dignitaries and attendees would be showing up later after the cup unveiling since they were here for judging the tournament rather than building ties and connections, though Harry still planned to do so.

With war coming, he’d need as many allies, magical and not, to not only survive but ensure the world survived it too. No pressure right?

Shaking those thoughts away, Harry walked up and gave a respectful bow to the five groups, “Greeting to you all, I am Hadrian Potter and I am here to welcome you all to Hogwarts. To those of Beauxbatons, the Dark Elves, and Durmstrang, the carriages have been prepared along with wings of the castle should you wish. The Elvin and Dwarvish groups may also take up residence in the castle if they so wish and the Headmaster shall accommodate you accordingly if you do not. You may also join in the carriage riding or use your own mounts if you prefer.” Harry greeted and elaborated as each group analyzed him for one reason or another and Harry knew they were doing it too.

He had volunteered to be the receiver of the groups as he knew the different etiquettes for each group and would be able to adequately handle the initial meeting. Dumbledore had been hesitant but agreed since the staff would be busy preparing things with the House Elves and most of the male students would be too taken with the Beauxbaton girls.

Harry broke from his musings as he locked eyes with the Dwarven Leader, the Dark Elf Queen, and the Elven Leader in the carriage who he couldn’t make out due to the curtains. He also worked to not stare at the different beautiful women before him as he didn’t need to insult anyone or embarrass himself.

The Headmistress of Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime, spoke up first, “Thank you Lord Potter, it is most gracious of you to welcome us yourself.” Maxine stated with a small smile while Harry gave her a light bow of the head.

“Yes, thank you.” Durmstrang’s headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, stated with a bit of strain in his voice which Harry knew was due to him being a Death Eater and Harry technically brought the Dark Lord down thus him getting captured and imprisoned for a time. Harry wasn’t surprised, even if Karkaroff didn’t outright hate him, it still wasn’t going to be anywhere near friendly either.

“Yes, I trust our stay will be a most… interesting experience.” The Dark Elf Queen stated looking at Harry intently as she held a dark staff with a large red orb on top and had black hair and violet eyes. She was also dressed in an elegant black gown with gold trim that showed off her large breasts, wide hips, and plump ass. The dress was why Harry was trying hard not to stare as she was pretty much showing her body off without being indecent and the same was said for her female warriors too.

“Aye, should be an interesting event to be sure.” The Dwarf leader spoke atop his boar staring at Harry intently.

Harry then turned towards the Elves as one of the females, blonde haired and dressed in blue plate armor with a sword at her waist, leaned in towards the carriage and nodded before turning towards Harry, “My lady also expresses that it shall be a most interesting event and believes it will be an occasion to remember.” The soldier stated and Harry nodded.

“We can certainly hope so, can’t we? But enough of that, please either enter the carriages or continue to ride to the castle, whichever you wish.” Harry stated as the two schools and Dark Elves entered the carriages while the Dark Elves wouldn’t let the male students ride with their females.

After about five minutes of shuffling and threats from the Dark Elves, Harry was left with a curious sight of the Queen of the Dark Elves, her two chief bodyguards, Fleur, Gabrielle, the knight who spoke for the Elven leader, and another Elven girl who seemed to be shy around him. Harry merely shrugged and sat on, what would normally be, the driver’s seat of the carriage/cart, petting the Thestrals as he did before urging them forward.

Things were quiet for the first few minutes before Fleur spoke up, “So Harry, how have you been since you left France?” Fleur asked not liking the silence anymore.

“I’ve been good, though somehow you and Gabrielle got even more beautiful in just a couple months.” He stated looking over his shoulder causing the two sisters to blush and smile since Veela liked being complimented sincerely and the fact that Harry was immune to their allure just made them even happier about his compliment.

The armored Elf then snorted, “Seems we have a flatterer among us.” She stated with some contempt making Fleur and Gabrielle glare at her for being rude.

Harry however beat them to a retort, “Hardly, if I was merely flattering then I’d still be at the meeting area complimenting the females. I did not as I find just flattering a girl to flatter and not because you believe it’s true to be a waste of time for both you and the girl. So no, honorable Elf, I am not a flatterer.” Harry retorted looking back at her with a glance but sparing her nothing more.

The other normal Elf giggled, “It seems the lord has a quick tongue and wit to match even you, Angelica.” The girl stated with the now named Angelica blushing slightly in embarrassment.

“Sh-shut up Flora.” The now named Angelica stated to the younger girl who merely giggled more.

The Dark Elf Queen snorted in amusement, “As amusing as this little bit of banter is, I wish to ask something of Lord Potter.” The Queen stated making the others look at her while Harry kept looking ahead, “Lord Potter, I understand it that you know Black Speech, is this so?” The queen asked and Harry hummed.

“Perhaps, but you know it is rude to ask someone something before even giving your name.” Harry replied with a small smile back at her making her smirk even as her two guards looked at him in shock.

The queen raised her hand to stop them from speaking, “So true, I am Origa Discordia, Queen of the Dark Elves.” The now named Origa stated and Harry gave his head a light bow of respect to her.

“A pleasure, and yes, I can speak it. Though, I do not prefer to.” Harry stated and Origa nodded.

 _“I can understand that, but it is something one should learn especially one of your caliber and position.”_ Origa stated in Black Speech causing the others in the wagon to frown in confusion as they couldn’t understand it.

 _“True, but someone of my position is in greater need than you may know. However that doesn’t change the fact I’d rather not speak it if possible, though that is unlikely given the world we are in now.”_ Harry replied causing Origa to raise an eyebrow in curiosity, but Harry merely kept looking ahead.

Before Origa could say anything, they had arrived at the castle and Harry jumped out before helping the ladies down from the back. After they thanked him, they went to their groups while Angelica remained behind a moment, “My Lady wishes to speak to you in private, Lord Potter. She requests you come to our wing tonight to discuss certain matters and she will clear it with your headmaster.” Angelica stated making Harry raise an eyebrow but he nodded nonetheless.

“Very well, I’ll be there.” Harry stated making Angelica nod before she gave a light bow and then walked away.

Harry merely sighed as he walked towards the grand hall for breakfast knowing the Elven Leader would want to talk about the old alliance contract between his family and the Elves and him being Celebrimbor’s successor and potentially want his items back stating they’d belong to the Elves. Harry would if he could, but the items were now bound to him so even if someone took them, they’d always return to him.

Hasty shook his head to clear those thoughts, no sense worrying about it when he didn’t know for certain what she wanted from him.

Entering the grand hall, he sat in his usual spot nodding to his housemates while seeing many wondering why the grand hall had been expanded so much and with extra tables added. They’d get their answer as Dumbledore stood and everyone quieted, “Attention, it is my pleasure to begin welcoming our guests. From France, please welcome Beauxbatons School for girls and their Headmistress Madame Maxime.” Dumbledore called as the doors opened and instantly many of the boys and even a few girls began to drool and stare as if they were in love.

Maxime and her girls approached the teacher table before bowing/curtsying to the teachers and headmaster before the girls took their place at one of the extra tables. Maxime joined the teacher table beside a blushing and awestruck Hagrid, who couldn’t take his eyes off of Maxime.

“Next, please welcome Durmstrang Institute and it’s headmaster Igor Karkaroff.” Dumbledore called getting a few reactions from those who knew of Victor Krum and Karkaroff.

Snape himself, as he was healed up after a week in the infirmary with some cloudiness over some areas still, narrowed his eyes slightly since he recalled Karkaroff. To say the man was a wimp and rat that would save his own skin at a moment’s notice would be a compliment compared to how he really was. Snape would ensure he kept a close eye on him and ensure he didn’t try anything to Harry.

Moody was thinking the same thing. While Karkaroff wasn’t a straight combat threat, he was sneaky and lethal in ambushes so he’d have to keep an eye out… no pun intended.

The doors then opened and several of the Durmstrang students came in stomping and twirling staves in a grand fashion making Harry snort. The show ended with them lining the walkway for Karkaroff, Victor Krum, and Karkaroff’s assistant with two at the front kneeling and blowing fire into the air.

Krum and the others bowed their heads and stomped their staves in respect before taking their table while Karkaroff shook Dumbledore’s hand and took his seat at the teacher’s table.

“Next, we have esteemed guests of the Scottish Dwarven Kingdom. Please welcome King Bruenor Battlehammer and his Mithril Guard.” Dumbledore continued as the doors opened and the fully armed and armored Dwarves entered led by an older Dwarf with a flame red beard and dark battle worn armor with a battle axe on his back and shield strapped to his left arm. His helmet also had one horn as the other had apparently been chopped off.

The group marched up with their boots thudding against the stone floor, though they also had one Dwarf covered in spikes there and he was squeaking as he moved and kept pace with his king.

Upon reaching the front, Bruenor and the Dwarves saluted Dumbledore and the teachers. Bruenor then joined the teacher’s table and set his axe and shield on the floor with two loud thuds indicating they were heavier than they looked while his guard took their table.

“From afar, we are also glad to welcome the Dark Elves and their Queen Origa Discordia.” Dumbledore stated surprising many while Ron of course paled at hearing the word “dark” and Harry rolled his eyes while hoping Ron didn’t cause an incident with their visitors and guests.

The doors then opened and the Dark Elves marched in with both grace and dignity with many of the males staring at the females in lust while a few women were jealous of their figures as each Elf was lithe and endowed with nothing short of CC cup breasts and a perky ass. Origa merely approached and gave a bow while her people saluted and took their table as Origa sat among the teachers.

“Our final guests for the night are the High Elves of Europe led by Lady Celestine.” Dumbledore stated as the doors opened and the fair skinned elves came in and Harry and others had to look over Celestine as she was indeed beautiful.

The Elven Lady was cream skinned with golden hair and crystal blue eyes. However her body was indeed something to behold as her breasts were larger than even Origa’s having to be at least an E cup, her ass bounced and swayed as she walked, her hourglass frame was sensual and alluring, and her legs were long and slender. It didn’t help she was wearing a Roman/Greek style white dress that showed off her figure while not being immodest.

Celestine ignored the others and merely looked at Harry as she passed before reaching Dumbledore and giving a bow of respect, which her guards and maidens gave as well. Celestine then walked to Dumbledore and said something quietly causing him to raise an eyebrow before nodding. Celestine nodded in return and took her seat beside Origa with the two nodding to the other as Celestine’s group took their seats with the Dark Elves.

However, a few of the more observant people noted the Elves having an interest in Harry as they’d glance at him or motion subtlety in his direction while speaking. It was also obvious he had the attention of the Beauxbaton girls as they would look at him and blush, giggle, or shy away when he turned his gaze at them.

They didn’t notice, but both Hermione, Susan, and Daphne twitched their eyes and eyebrows at Harry having such female attention on him. Luna on the other hand only smiled a bit since her seeress powers were letting her see the possible futures… if she were any less controlled she’d be blushing like a tomato from the different instances she saw that included her, Harry, and at least one of the different females that had an interest in him. Some even had her and the females without Harry being present.

Dumbledore then cleared his throat making everyone break from their musings and such, “Now that our main guests have arrived, please turn you attention to the floor.” Dumbledore stated as everyone aside from Harry noticed a podium under a cloth.

Dumbledore then pulled the cloth back showing a large ornate cup that was on fire and had a glowing ring around it on the floor, “This is the Goblet of Fire and it shall be the judge and decider for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Those of you 17 and older may enter this circle and place your name within the cup. However this year is special as a warrior could be chosen from our esteemed guests to compete alongside the three champions.” Dumbledore informed making many murmur, “However, I must strongly urge caution in placing your name within the cup as these challenges are not for the faint of heart and you will risk your sanity, your body, and perhaps your very soul in the challenges that await you. I assure you that this is not an exaggeration as there were numerous times in the tournament’s history of no champion being declared as the champions either did not survive or were incapacitated to the point that they were not able to continue. This tournament is dangerous and cruel to those who undertake it, if you wish to compete then ensure you are prepared to face your worst fears and the incredible dangers or I fear you too shall meet your end.” Dumbledore warned knowing he had to be strict and honest with his students especially the more thick headed or they’d try to get in regardless of the dangers.

The seriousness seemed to hit them all, though many of the teachers and Harry’s friends were all thinking the same thing, _(For the love of Merlin, please do not have Harry/Potter’s name come up somehow)._ They all felt he’d been through enough the last three school years, why add even more troubles on?

If the look Dumbledore silently cast at Moody, Snape, Selene, and McGonagall was any indication, he felt so too and wanted to ensure no one tried to get him into the tournament through tampering.

They’d have to keep an eye on it and ensure no one tried anything underhanded.

**_Hours Later_ **

The feast was a loud affair as people chatted and talked about the different things going on while Harry just ate quietly not wanting to talk at the moment as he could sense something, but couldn’t tell what it was. His instincts were telling him that it had to do with the Goblet, but he couldn’t find anything off about its magical signature or any foreign magic in it, wraith or otherwise. He knew his instincts were never wrong, especially after gaining Talion’s power and right now they were saying one thing: he was getting picked somehow for the tournament and he’d had better damn sure be ready for a fight.

However, he’d have to prepare for that later as right now he had to follow Angelica to the Elven area of the castle while the others watched in confusion and interest. Especially when a few Elven guards kept anyone from following.

Harry entered a sitting area connected to a bedroom and sat on the couch at Angelica’s motioning before she left the room. Harry merely sat there calmly knowing that worrying or fidgeting would show weakness and possibly deception and he had no intention of showing that to anyone.

A minute or so later, Celestine entered and smiled upon seeing Harry, who rose to meet her, “Lord Potter, I thank you for taking the time to meet with me.” She stated with a calm and caring smile on her face.

“Of course, I assume this has to do with both the Potter Lands and my taking Celebrimbor’s succession?” Harry asked wanting to get to the point or at least confirm his suspicions.

Celestine merely smiled and motioned for him to sit before serving some tea, “Straight to the point, just like your ancestors and keeping your eyes above my neck when speaking. Good, I find it most refreshing to have this kind of conversation as many are either intimidated, perverted, or too subservient to look at my face when speaking or even speak to me.” Celestine stated sipping her tea as Harry merely hummed.

“I see, though I can see the second reason as you are a beautiful and attractive woman. However, I find that a once over is all a woman should receive unless she is trying to get your attention specifically. Otherwise it is just rude and you are making a fool of yourself by lingering your gaze on the woman beyond her face.” Harry stated making Celestine gain a bit of pink to her face as she smiled.

“A very good policy, but to the matter at hand then.” Celestine stated making Harry nod, “As you know Lord Potter-“

“Please call me Harry. I technically do not fully possess the title of lord until I marry.” Harry stated making Celestine nod after a moment.

“Very well, Harry. As you know my people were once close allies with your family to the point we joined each other whenever war broke out and even lived in the forests surrounding your ancestral home.” Celestine stated making Harry nod.

“And you wish to reforge the honor and alliance pacts we held.” Harry stated knowing it wasn’t strange or unheard of and Celestine’s nod only confirmed it.

“Yes, but what you may not know is that such a thing is solidified through a marriage.” Celestine stated making Harry sigh and rub his temples, “Yes, I know this is not ideal for you, but there is one more stipulation.” Celestine as she blushed now, “It must be between the Lord and Lady of our two groups or at the very least a close relative of them within one generation and I am sorry to say that I have no daughters, sisters, or aunts and my mother has recently passed on.” Celestine stated making Harry blush a bit and look away.

“I-I see.” Harry stated while mentally calming himself since while very pleasing to be married to such a woman, he REALLY wanted to pick for himself and be in love. It also wasn’t fair to her to try and fall in love with a child compared to her.

As if sensing his thoughts, Celestine spoke, “Please, don’t fret over me, Harry, my family has been the ones to marry yours for generations before different wars drove them apart. I’m not saddened or offended to be wed to you, if not to you then I would face having to take a lover that only wants my body or position in order to get an heir and continue my line. However, when you took your title you unknowingly triggered the bargain our clans/families/people created and it has been effecting the both of us in some manner. For me it has been empowering me and letting me sense you more and more as your power has fluctuated and grown, though it’s not simple Human magic that I sense from you and it’s more than Elven magic as well.” Celestine stated showing she was genuinely confused about it since he’d naturally have Human magic and the Elven magic would come from being Celebrimbor’s successor. She was still confused on how he took up the mantle from Celebrimbor as well.

Harry sighed as he rubbed his forehead as not only did he just gain a fiancé, but apparently she was already bonding to him and that made him wonder how the bond was possibly affecting him. With a sigh he sat back against the couch and looked at Celestine, “I won’t lie to you, there is something larger going on that I can’t mention right now. It’s for your and others’ safety over my own. And while I do not mind marrying you, I would like it to be in the future so we can get to know each other and build trust and possibly love between us. I don’t like the thought or act of marrying for anything other than love, but I will if it helps keep you and your people safe.” Harry stated making Celestine nod and smile as many men would have been happy to jump right into the marriage and claim her for themselves, but he was trying to give her an out.

Not that she wanted one though, her heart had been fluttering since she laid eyes on him, whether it was from her own preferences, his magical aura, or the contract she wasn’t aware and honestly didn’t care much. “I understand completely Harry, just because we are engaged doesn’t mean we have to marry right away, at the very least we have two years to get to know each other.” Celestine stated with a smile causing Harry to nod with a smile as well.

**_Couple Hours Later_ **

Harry stepped out of the Elven wing with a small smile on his face. He and Celestine had spent the past couple hours talking and getting to know the other before they even realized just how late it was getting and Harry bid her goodnight with a kiss to her cheek. He had smiled at her small blush and she reciprocated the kiss to the cheek before bidding him goodnight and walked with him until he left their area.

He stopped however as he saw small spiders moving in circles before they moved around him in circles and then out towards the forest. Harry frowned since that meant Aragog wanted to talk and that could be potentially good or potentially bad. However, better he find out now than later and headed towards the woods.

He was stopped outside the castle however at a voice, “Harry? What are you doing outside this time of night?” The voice of Hagrid called and Harry saw him there with a few rabbits dead and hanging from him.

“Hi Hagrid, I had a meeting with Lady Celestine and was heading back to my dorm, but apparently Aragog wants to see me. He had some of his children going in circles before doing that around me and then heading towards the forest.” Harry stated making Hagrid frown in confusion.

“Why would Aragog want to see you?” Hagrid asked since last he heard his friend’s children had tried to eat Ron and Harry.

“I don’t know for sure, but there’s only one way to find out.” Harry stated and Hagrid frowned before he dropped the rabbits.

“Well, I might as well come with you, if only to ensure Aragog behaves himself.” Hagrid stated and Harry shrugged before the two walked into the woods, while only Harry knew a Vampire was watching them go and would no doubt be reporting to Selene.

It only took a few minutes to reach the darker web filled woods that Aragog made his home in and only a couple more to reach where he rested.

“Aragog, you awake?” Hagrid called standing near Harry.

A rumbling answered the question as Aragog emerged from his hollow and looked at them, **“Hello Hagrid. Hello Bright Lord.”** Aragog stated making Hagrid frown in confusion while Harry merely raised an eyebrow.

“Ah, you’re one of _her_ children then.” Harry stated making Aragog nod his head.

 **“Yes, despite the encounter she had with the Halfling, she survived and continued breeding her brood. She told us all of her encounters in Mordor from the Dark Lord to the Ring Bearer and Bright Lord.”** Aragog stated making Harry nod while Hagrid was lost.

“I see, though the Halflings were Gollum’s fault since if she knew one of them was a Ring Bearer, she would have let him pass with no issue to bring down the Dark Lord.” Harry stated making Aragog nod.

 **“True enough, but enough of history, that is not why I called you here.”** Aragog stated making Harry nod, **“I’ve lived a long time and as such I can see the writing on the wall and coming tides of war and wrath, but I will be dead soon from age catching me and I do not want my children to be taken advantage of by the dark forces at work.”** Aragog explained making Harry raise an eyebrow while Hagrid widened his eyes in sadness at Aragog dying soon.

“What? Are you saying you’re going to have your children help me?” Harry asked a bit incredulously even as Aragog nodded.

 **“Yes, better that they aid you and keep a normal way of life than be simple pets and slaves to the dark ones.”** Aragog stated and Harry was silent for a moment as he contemplated things before he sighed and nodded.

“Very well, but I require something in return.” Harry stated making Aragog narrow his multiple eyes.

 **“And just what do you want?”** Aragog asked with a bit of an edge to his voice.

“I require Sting.” Harry stated making the various Acromantulas hiss in disdain before Aragog stomped one of his legs getting them to quiet down.

 **“Explain yourself.”** Aragog stated and Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

“While your brood will aid me, that doesn’t mean others will and there is also the fact that I will need every weapon I can get against the enemy.” Harry stated and Aragog had to admit he was correct since not every brood obeyed their “mother’s” will and warnings about the dark ones and Sting, loath as he was to even think of that blade, would help ward off some of the other broods.

After a few moments of contemplation, he nodded, **“Very well, but I will have your oath that you will not use the blade against my brood unless it is necessary.”** Aragog stated knowing some of his more… rambunctious children may not obey his command at all times, but better a few be brought down than the entire brood.

Harry nodded and summoned his wand, “I, Hadrian Charlus Potter, do hereby swear on my life that in taking the blade known as Sting, that I shall not use it against the brood of Aragog unless such circumstances are unavoidable. So may it be.” Harry stated as a glow around him signaling that his vow was accepted by magic.

Aragog nodded before he stomped his leg again and a blade no bigger than a gladius or xiphos and held in a brown leather scabbard descended from the trees via web line. Harry grabbed it and then sealed it away for later before nodding to Aragog and leaving with a still confused Hagrid in tow.

When they were back on the castle grounds, Harry turned to Hagrid, “Hagrid, I know you’re confused and wondering what is going on, but I can’t explain right now. I promise I will later, but I can’t now.” Harry stated making Hagrid frown before he nodded, “Thank you, and please done tell anyone about this. It will just bring up more questions and problems for both of us.” Harry stated making Hagrid reluctantly nod since he did kind of take a student into the Forbidden Forest unauthorized.

Harry then said goodnight to Hagrid and trudged back to the castle until he reached one of the open pathways and stopped, “Miss Boumont, if you’re here to reprimand me, then please do so quickly. I am tired and would like to go to sleep while I can still get some peaceful rest.” Harry stated as he knew Selene was there and wasn’t going to insult her by acting like he didn’t know.

Sure enough, Selene landed in front of him having jumped from the nearby roof, “Mr. Potter, you would do well to follow the rules of the school from here on out or I’m afraid we will have to take measures to ensure you behave.” Selene stated while trying to fight off the presence he exuded from himself as it was worse than her leader Victor’s!

“Mm, I will try and keep that in mind miss Boumont, but didn’t you say day one that you were here specifically to protect the dignitaries and school and not handle things for the school? You seem to be contradicting yourself.” Harry stated with a small smile aimed at her and she narrowed her eyes before he turned to face her fully and she had to admit that him showing no fear towards her did earn him some respect points, “I will make this clear and precise miss Boumont, I will do what I feel is necessary to be prepared and face coming threats. While I am sure you and your people are capable, I will not put my life and fate in the hands of others as I have learned that doing such a thing is dangerous and not well suited for me or my life. I respect you and your kind, but I am not going to obey you like a scared boy or idiot that knows nothing of the world.” Harry stated with his presence growing and it was surprising Selene more and more as no 14 year old should have a presence this imposing.

Then it just vanished, “I will take my leave and wish you good night miss.” Harry stated before walking away leaving a stunned, intrigued, and confused Selene behind.

 _(Just what are you hiding boy? No normal Human can create and contain a presence like that. I may have to keep a closer eye on you)._ Selene thought as she went about her patrol and checking in on her men.

As Harry went to bed, his mind already began making a checklist of things he’d have to do before the selection. Primarily, he’d have to get plenty of training in to ensure he was fully prepared and ready for combat as well as sorting Talion’s memories and skills. He also had to absorb the power from Sting and get his supplies in order to ensure he had potions, tools, and gear for anything that happened for the year and begin stashing them in the Room of Requirement. He also made a mental note to check on Bronx in his trunk since he had made one tier a living area for the Gargoyle Hound but would make sure to let him outside for some exercise and fresh air and have him out and about in the Room of Requirement as well. He also would need to look over all the books in the library that he hadn’t read yet and add the knowledge to his already expanded mind should he ever need it.

He’d be busy and possibly tired afterwards, but better to do it now when he still had the chance to rest and relax than later when he’d be too stressed and frantic for time to relax. Thankfully he had clones to help.

He just hoped the year wasn’t going to be too hectic for him to actually enjoy with his friends.

**Done!**

**Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**#1 Yes. That is Selene from Underworld and I gave her that last name since they never tell you what her last name is. For those who don’t recall, Kahn was the vampire who made the Silver Nitrate bullets that “bleed” into enemies when they hit.**

**Anyway, that should be it aside from please comment. I’ll see you all next time, later!**


	7. The Choosing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween Night, meaning it's time for the Goblet of Fire to make the Selection

**Hello everyone and welcome back. It’s time to start the tournament and other things.**

**Someone asked how long this fic is going to be, but I honestly don’t know. It’s going to be quite a while before I’m close to finishing it as I’m not doing plot-armor and basically having it that Harry lucks out and manages to kill all of his enemies quickly that the war doesn’t truly start and spiral out to other areas. No, the war will start off loudly and will not be quickly snuffed out and ended like in other things. Harry is gonna be in it for the long haul and his allies are going to have to be too if they want to win and survive.**

**Nothing else to go over, so let’s get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

“Speech”

_(Thoughts)_

_“Language other than English”_

_{Letters}_

**_[Paper]_ **

**_Spell Name_ **

**Chapter 7: The Choosing**

**_Great Hall: Halloween: Day of the Choosing_ **

Harry sat at the table staring at the Goblet of Fire with no small amount of contempt and rage. As each day passed after he retrieved Sting, he had felt a stronger presence from the Goblet and it made him irritated because he didn’t need to worry about the tournament when he had an army hell bent on world domination breathing down his neck and plotting when to strike at him. Now, unless he got clear of this, he was going to have even more shit on his plate.

It was even worse because of the day the choosing was being held, he had always disliked Halloween when younger but could never understand why until around halfway through second year. When he found out that Voldemort killed his parents on this day after his first birthday, then he despised Halloween with a fiery passion. It wasn’t even fully that he hated Halloween, exactly, but October 31st was NOT a day he liked very much anymore and hence had made himself scarce of many of the festivities that were held. It was even worse with his Occlumency and Legilimency training giving him all his memories, meaning he remembered witnessing his parents die right in front of him before blacking out when Voldemort’s **Avada Kedavra** rebounded.

Sure, he had the portraits, but they were… hollow compared to having the real thing in his life.

However, his anger and annoyance didn’t override his more logical thinking which is why he had upped his training and research to even higher heights while still maintaining his grades and appearances. Of course, his absence at times made people question him more, but he continued to ignore them since he needed to focus on what was more important, which was his and others’ survival over satisfying the curiosity of others.

Of course, it wasn’t just his training that improved, he had gotten closer to Celestine, Daphne, Luna, the Patil twins, and Angelica. Angelica was a bit unavoidable as she was the chief guard of Celestine, so spending time with one usually meant spending time with the other. He also had inadvertently gotten closer to Selene because she began monitoring him over the past few weeks, not that he could blame her since he did kind of push his luck with her a bit.

However, he had noticed Hermione, Susan, and a couple others seeming to be… jealous of his growing relationships. He didn’t do anything about it, if they were going to be jealous and want to be in a relationship with him then they were going to have to tell him, not leave hints and hope he’d notice. If they couldn’t openly admit their feelings to him, then he wasn’t going to take them as seriously because some part of them apparently wasn’t too sure it was serious yet.

Petunia had also been in contact with him as he had his House Elves and some other sources digging for ancient relics. The reason Petunia was in charge of it was because she was an unknown in the magical world as no one really knew the name Dursley or Evans so she could be gathering information without any attention being drawn to Harry. It was also why Remus was in charge of his business with Ragnaros since Remus was considered such an outcast that no one could connect him to Harry quickly but they could connect him to Sirius, which is why Harry set up the business contract under HCP rather than a name to throw suspicion away from him and anyone close to him.

Another bit of news was that he had acquired 38% ownership of the Daily Prophet and, while more than any one owner, it did not give him a controlling interest but it did allow him to push for changes he wanted. It was both business and personal reasons he wanted the paper. Not only did almost every witch and wizard read it, but if he owned it he could combine it with Belladonna mirrors to have a magical version of Muggle television and news reports. Such a thing was unheard of, which is why Harry wanted to get in and capitalize on it. The recordings and opportunities to watch the Quidditch World Cup has already bolstered business for the mirrors and the coverage of the Tri-Wizard Tournament would only increase it further.

Harry then shook those thoughts away as he looked to the other visitors that had arrived. The first group was surprisingly made up of the village leaders from Japan and they had brought a contingent of people with most of them being people Harry knew and kept in touch with after his visit to Japan. The Hokage named Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Raikage simply named A, the Tsuchikage named Onoki, the Mizukage named Yagura, the Kazekage named Rasa, and the Samurai-Wizard General Mifune were leading the groups, though Harry knew Hiruzen and Onoki were thinking of stepping down soon. Hiruzen’s lungs were a mess from his centuries of smoking and Onoki had all but destroyed his back due to some run-ins with Japanese dark witches and wizards plus quite a few creature encounters. Magic could heal many things, but even it had limits or rather, it was limited by what people had discovered so far and Harry planned to help push that further.

The next group was one that Harry had heard of but never actually encountered: The Umbra Witches. They were a coven of witches that dated back centuries in Europe and had members from many different countries and areas. Their leader was an older woman named Flemeth, and when I say older I mean OLDER, who was said to be older than even Merlin himself. Many didn’t know how, but Harry could tell there was some mixed magics within her, specifically related to blood, sacrifice, and soul magics which led Harry to believe that Flemeth wasn’t entirely a normal witch. However, it wasn’t his concern so long as she posed no threat to him, though based on the interested and surprised look she shot him when she first saw him, he knew the two of them would be interacting soon enough. He also had to smirk as two women wearing heels that had guns attached and another pair of pistols on their waists were smirking at him as if they were sizing him up before flirting. There was also another two witches near Flemeth that seemed to have an interest in him. He thought he heard they were called Yennefer and Triss.

The third group was another Elven group and their leader was a young woman named Zelda. She too seemed flustered by his presence and would look at him with interest quite a bit. A few of her entourage did as well, though there was also caution mixed into their group as well and justifiably so. Her guard, a woman he overheard called Sylvanas, was the most alert and cautious of them.

The fourth group drew attention from the different appearances they possessed. This group were known as the Magical Republic with their home being made of two factions: The Jedi and the Sith. From what Harry was able to learn of them, the Jedi were more focused on healing and protection magic while the Sith used more combat and destruction magic. Although, don’t let that fool you into thinking the Jedi couldn’t fight when needed, they just weren’t as aggressive in fighting as the Sith were. He also heard there was a minuscule third group that used both methods of the Jedi and Sith equally and effectively, which Harry felt was the best way to go. Anyway, they were being led by a woman named Kreia for the Sith, a small green male creature named Yoda for the Jedi, and a woman named Padme for the overall authority.

The fifth group was Egyptian, but they represented a small kingdom within the lands rather than the entire country. The ruler was a pharaoh named Atem and with him were his vassals, close friends, and servants all of whom knew how to fight. Word had it that they used other magical focal points instead of wands and even sealed dangerous creatures into stone tablets that they could then summon to aid them. Based on the 7 gold items Harry could practically taste the magic coming off of and the golden winged bracers they all had, Harry felt the rumors were justified. Harry also had to smirk since some of the females were wearing traditional attire meaning quite a bit of their curvaceous bodies were on display and thus many of the males were getting “uncomfortable” in their seats.

Harry also noted a hooded woman with one of the items, a necklace, leaned in towards her pharaoh when they arrived and subtly motioned in Harry’s direction. He was starting to get annoyed with the attention as it was more than just BWL status. He was honestly starting to wonder if his training to suppress his magical signature wasn’t coming along as fast as he thought it was or did they know something else.

The sixth was another batch of humans from a more remote part of Europe that still had a kingdom and the King, one Rhaegar Targaryen, and Queen Ellis Martel Targaryen had come along with several heads of prominent houses along with armed escorts. There were also quite a few beautiful women among the group, though only a small few were armed to fight, which made Harry assume the women of the kingdom didn’t take up the sword usually. King Rhaegar, his sister Daenerys, and a woman with a ruby pendant wearing a red sensual gown and red heels seemed to have an interest in him along with the Dire Wolves of one House Stark.

The seventh and final group to arrive, before the tournament was meant to start, was a group of far northerners who took after the Vikings. The leader’s name was Ragnar Lothbrok and he had a rather noisy bunch, but they got along with the Dwarves and those of House Stark rather well. Also, based on what he sensed and smelled, he also had at least one wolf among his group, but _she_ didn’t have the same signature a normal wolf did and wondered if she was a Lycan and not a werewolf.

Of course, said woman paid attention to him quite a bit and no doubt let Ragnar know about him.

However, none of that mattered to Harry since the goblet was the primary concern. Every fiber of his being wanted to blast the damn thing till not even ash remained, but he couldn’t since that would raise more questions and while he couldn’t hide his power and heritage forever, he didn’t want to make that big of a public spectacle if he could avoid it.

Glancing around as everyone prepared for the revealing, Harry could sense the trepidation and anxiety of everyone who knew him hoping he was in the clear. The fact that Luna and Hermione practically had death grips on his hands as they sat together only further confirmed they were afraid for him.

Harry merely sighed and calmed his raging emotions knowing the wolves nearby and the vampires would be able to smell his spike in emotional release. The fact that his feelings could be sensed by Celestine, his House Elves, and his aunt due to the growing bond only further forced him to control himself and keep a leveled head.

He also idly noted the Belladonna mirrors scattered everywhere to record the event and show it to everyone at home watching. He hoped people knew the possible bloodbath they were getting into since the tournament was banned for a reason.

Harry broke from his musings as Dumbledore stood beside the cup, “Attention! We will now begin the choosing of champions.” Dumbledore stated as the torches all went out throughout the hall until the room was only illuminated by the fire from the goblet.

A few seconds passed before the cerulean colored flame became red and a piece of paper was spit out and it fluttered in the air before Dumbledore grabbed it. “The Beauxbaton Champion, Fleur Delacour!” Dumbledore called making cheers echo out while some of the guests banged on the floor and tables as Fleur stood and made her way to the waiting area.

Harry smiled at Fleur as she passed knowing she wanted to prove she wasn’t just some pretty face and had her own ferocity that had nothing to do with her Veela blood.

Harry then turned his attention back to the Goblet as the fire sprang to life again and another piece of paper was released. “The Durmstrang Champion, Viktor Krum.” Dumbledore called getting louder cheers from the place as Krum stood and walked to where Fleur went.

Another burst of fire and piece of paper. “The Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory!” Dumbledore called getting roars of cheering from the Hogwarts students as Cedric stood and left. “And now, to see if one of our esteemed guests from the magical community shall be chosen.” Dumbledore stated as the hall quieted and everyone looked to the goblet with the girls squeezing Harry’s hands even harder.

However, after a good two minutes, nothing happened making many relax. “Well, our champions are set.” Dumbledore stated making Harry drop his head and sigh in relief. However, just as the girls let go, he tensed before his eyes widened and he shot his head up towards the cup as he felt it pull a bit of his magical power into it. “It is unfortunate that none of our magical allies were chosen, but-“ Dumbledore was cut off as the flame in the cup suddenly turned ghostly blue and blazed with more intensity than it had before startling everyone as Harry grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists.

Everyone watched as the fire intensified and flames leapt off and began forming words in the air. Harry’s eyes and scar glowed with pure magical rage as the fire slowly spelled out his name, his FULL name.

**_Lord Hadrian Charlus Potter-Evans-Elessar-Black-Alistair-White: Heir to King Celebrimbor and the throne of Gondor and Arnor, The Gravewalker, and The Bright Lord._ **

The reason for the Black part was because Harry was the next in line to be head of the Black Family since he was older than Draco and Sirius even officially named him as such. It wasn’t that Sirius didn’t want kids in the future, it was more of he didn’t know for a fact yet if he COULD have kids since Azkaban for 11 years and some change could affect your body in a multitude of ways. Plus, should Lucius try to become greedier than usual, even if he DID remove Sirius in some fashion, the Black Family’s fortune and prestige would still be out of his reach.

However, that wasn’t important since Harry was brimming with rage and power as he stood up surprising many at his eyes glowing with magical power. With a snarl, he pulled his wand to his hand and held it high, “I, Hadrian Charlus Potter.” Harry started making everyone watching widen their eyes in shock, “Do hereby swear on my life, magic, and my very soul that I did not knowingly or willingly place my name in the Goblet of Fire; I did not knowingly or willingly ask anyone to put my name in the Goblet; and I did not even attempt to put my name in the cup. I further swear that I had NO desire, NO plans, NO intentions, and did NOT even hope to participate in this tournament. I wanted a quiet and relaxing school year, NOTHING more. So I have said it, so may it be.” Harry called out as the magic around him glowed brightly signifying his vow was accepted.

After a few moments of standing there, clearly not dead, Harry swished his wand, “Lumos.” Harry stated as his wand glowed showing he still had his magic. “Nox.” Harry stated as his wand ceased glowing before he begrudgingly walked towards the area the others had gone, ignoring the stunned silence the goblet and he had created.

Entering the room, he saw the three turn to look at him in confusion and a bit surprised at his angry expression, “Lord Potter? What are you doing here? Did they send you to retrieve us?” Cedric asked and Harry shook his head with a sigh before taking a seat in a chair and rubbing his forehead to ward off the incoming migraine.

“The cup picked me as a fourth competitor and I just finished swearing a magical oath that I had no intention or desire to enter the tournament.” Harry ground out showing he was not happy at all with being picked.

The door then opened again as the three school heads and a few of the leaders came in. “He shouldn’t have been chosen, the fourth was reserved for our magical guests not a boy of your school! You assured us that the cup was tamper proof Dumbledore!” Karkaroff shouted as they entered and Harry ignored them as he was already planning out training and studies.

“I don’t know how it happened, but you saw the vow that he made, he didn’t do it or even want to be in it.” Dumbledore stated as he looked at Harry.

“It is possible that his magical power was strong enough that the goblet mistook his signature for that of a non-human magical being.” Celestine offered with Origa and a few others nodding.

“That or his claim as heir to Lord Celebrimbor causes the cup to mistake him for an Elf.” Zelda stated since it was also a possibility.

“Doesn’t matter what it is, since I took my lordship and titles I am emancipated and thus I’m bound to the contract the goblet creates. My three fellow champions could back out if they wanted since they’re only just too young to accept the contract and would need the permission of their guardian.” Harry stated as his head throbbed while his voice reminded people that he was in the room and so were the other three teenagers..

 _“It’s true, that’s how the contract has always worked to ensure no one could pressure two champions to forfeit and one to win automatically before the tournament even began.”_ Dumbledore continued in Latin to keep the students from eavesdropping fully.

 _“If it were any other situation, I’d call the boy a liar.”_ Karkaroff stated with a scoff while Celestine gave him a glare.

“Ego nunquam pronunciari mendacium!” (I never lie!) Harry stated in perfect Latin making the adults freeze and look at him. “Ego reperio is illic ad mendacium.”(I find it pointless to lie) Harry continued in Latin before seeing them look at him. “Ou en français, si vous preferer?” (Or in French, if you prefer?) Harry stated making Fleur smile.

 _“Your French has gotten even better since last time, Harry.”_ Fleur stated in French causing Harry to dip his head towards her.

“Merci beaucoup.” Harry stated while giving her a smile. Harry then sighed and stood before heading towards the door.

“Lord Potter, where are you going?” Madame Maxime asked in curiosity.

“Somewhere to relax and mentally prepare for the trials. As I said, I’m already bound to the contract thus I don’t need the final warnings and last chance to back out. Nor do I need the other long list of problems I’ll no doubt have to deal with. Just tell me when the Wand Weighing is to commence along with the first task and I’ll be ready.” Harry stated before leaving the group behind along with the Belladonna Mirror that was monitoring everything and walked while pinching his nose in HEAVY annoyance passing anyone and everyone and ignoring them all. He didn’t care about anyone right now, he just cared about going to the Room of Requirement, which he did and stood in the center taking deep breaths before he clenched his jaw. “GODDAMIT!!!!” Harry roared in rage and annoyance as his scar and eyes glowed brightly and he unleashed his pent up emotions and as such released his magic. Said magic lashed out in the room violently and the backlash was felt by many throughout the castle and grounds making them stumble and wonder what caused that magical shockwave they felt while those close to Harry could tell what it was and who caused it.

Harry though was standing in the center panting as the dust and debris settled down with the floors and walls being cracked and the equipment being thrown around the room and damaged. Harry then took a deep breath and swept his hair back from his face taking more deep breaths to regain control of himself. Once he fully felt his mental shields and emotions fall back into place, Harry released a long sigh before focusing on the room to repair the damage.

Turning to the door, he wasn’t surprised to see it open before Sirius, Amelia, and Petunia came in with concerned faces as he was still calming himself. “Feel better, pup?” Sirius asked as he closed the door knowing they didn’t need too many questions being asked about the room.

“Mentally? Yes. Physically? Yes. Emotionally? No. Psychologically? No.” Harry stated with a sigh as he worked to get his power reeled back in.

“We’ll get through this Harry, together.” Petunia stated as she came and gave him a gentle hug making him nod.

“I know, but this is just the latest in a long line of coincidences that piss me off.” Harry stated in an agitated tone knowing he needed to be prepared for everything and anything now both from what his enemies would try to whatever the tournament was going to throw at him on top off it all.

“We’ll take this one step at a time, pup, no sense worrying about what may not happen, though we should prepare all the same.” Sirius stated knowing they’d have to do their own preparations to be able to help Harry when the time came.

Harry nodded knowing there wasn’t much else he or they could do. He was grateful he had family that could help him through this and support him. “I just wish it didn’t have to be today of all days that this happens.” Harry stated with a sigh as the the adults gave him sympathetic looks understanding why he felt that way.

“Do you want to come home for the day? I’m sure we can make Dumbledore understand.” Sirius stated and Harry shook his head.

“No, I still have a lot to do here, but if you ask for my absence from classic , I’d appreciate it. I don’t think I can do simple spell work right now with my magic fluctuating as it is. It would cause more harm than good at the moment.” Harry stated looking at his hands as magical electricity crackled around them.

Sirius nodded and hugged his pup before Amelia and Petunia joined in to really let Harry know they were there for him and Harry gladly returned it.

He had a family and support now, and he was going to win the war for them.

**_LATER: LUNCH_ **

Hermione frowned as did others as they sat to eat and found Harry not there. After he stormed through the Great Hall with a look of irritation and anger on his face following the heads going to speak with the champions, they hadn’t seen him at all. However, none of the professors seemed to care about his absence and that meant Harry must have I formed them of him either not being there or being late.

Before anyone could ask anything Dumbledore stood gaining attention, “Everyone, please be silent a moment. I’m sure many of you noticed Mr. Potter being absent from classes after the choosing. I am informing you all that he will not be in any classes today due to personal reasons and as such should not be distracting you from your coursework.” Dumbledore stated as many looked saddened and the majority of the children looked confused.

“What? He try to get himself out of the tournament by injuring himself?” Gregory Goyle asked getting some laughs.

“Watch your mouth!” Neville shouted showing fury on his face. “Not only is that a bunch of bollocks because Harry is no coward, but if you had half a brain you’d know there is no way to get out of the tournament for him.” Neville growled surprising many at the ferocity and anger on his face.

“He’s probably soaking up the glory of it all, the ass.” Rob stated making many look at him in shock and anger.

“You are an idiot you know that. You’re supposed to be his best friend and you don’t even know what today is do you?!?” Neville shouted while scowling at Ron making many of the younger populace look in confusion along with many of the visitors frowning as well.

“It’s Halloween.” Ron stated simply and Neville slammed his hand on the table starling many.

“I’m talking about the date, you moron! It’s October 31st!” Neville stated angrily and Ron just looked at him.

“So?” Ron asked and Neville was about to lose it thankfully someone else decided to speak up

“13 years ago, exactly, Harry killed the Dark Lord, but it’s also the day that Harry lost his parents and had to witness their murder.” Luna supplied with sadness in her voice making many gasp in shock and horror, “Harry is also gifted and cursed with a near perfect memory, which means he can remember his parents facing the Dark Lord and dying to protect him.” Luna added with her face becoming saddened as well.

“Exactly, Harry hates this day with a passion and the choosing only made things worse.” Neville stated while glaring at Ron as all of Harry’s other friends lowered their heads for not even realizing that fact, the same was true for many of the teachers since they saw how depressed and angry he seemed to be for the past two Halloweens and told Dumbledore, who told them he would look into it and talk with Harry.

The old man felt like such a complete incompetent fool for not realizing that Harry would learn the date and not be in a festive type of mood. Apologizing for being callous, he told Harry he was open to talking with him if he ever needed it. His second year was only made worse because of the Heir of Slytherin rumors and people distancing themselves hit Harry hard. The third year was the worst because of the Dementors forcing those memories on him whether he blocked them out normally or not. He had Poppy give the boy some dreamless sleep droughts so he wouldn’t be plagued with memory induced nightmares.

“Yes, Mr. Potter’s godfather has already informed me that the toll of being chosen for the tournament when he wanted no part of it has made Mr. Potter’s magic unstable due to his storm of emotions. Mr. Potter is being left alone at his request to grieve and vent his pent up anger in a manner of his choosing, but I have capable House Elves watching over him to ensure he doesn’t harm himself.” Dumbledore stated making many nod.

“I’ll check on him later, Professor. I know where he’d go for some solitude and quiet.” Neville stated making Dumbledore nod.

“Thank you, Mr. Longbottom, that would be appreciated.” Dumbledore stated before he had everyone continue to eat.

Although, many were no longer hungry after thinking about being forced to watch and remember your parents getting killed right in front of you, especially when you only a year to have any kind of memories with them, and it was unlikely he even got that.

Neville merely ate at a sedated pace while glaring angrily at Ron. For a supposed best friend, he sure wasn’t acting like it with Harry. Neville then turned to, and softened his gaze at, Hermione, who was in tears and trying to get his attention. “Neville, do you think I could come with you?” Hermione asked between sniffles as she truly felt terrible for never putting together the significance of October 31st for Harry.

“No Hermione, A) it wouldn’t do any good and B) you’d only get in the way of whatever he’s doing.” Neville stated and then held a hand up to stop her, “Look me in the eye and tell me honestly, that you wouldn’t immediately rush and hug him and apologize, start panicking about if he was okay, and then try to check up on him every single second you could.” Neville stated and Hermione bit her lip knowing he was right. “I’ll check on him and let him know you’re worried, okay? But I’m just checking and leaving, I’m not sticking around to dote or babysit him.” Neville stated making her nod her head slowly.

“All right.” Hermione stated in a subdued tone feeling bad that she couldn’t do anything to actually help her first friend. She also sent a glare and look of contempt at Ron for what he said about Harry. Giving a glance to Ginny, she saw the younger girl angry at her brother too and knew that their parents would be having a talk with Ron soon enough.

After lunch, Neville left the area since he had free period next and then took the longer than normal path to the seventh floor to ensure he lost any would-be followers. A few would be to check on Harry and others would be to find the supposed place of solitude and quiet that he found so they could use it at another time. Knowing his “little brother” wouldn’t want that, Neville made sure he lost any and all followers.

Upon reaching the seventh floor, Neville stopped as he saw Celestine there. “Hello, Mr. Longbottom. I take it you’re here to see Harry?” Celestine asked though it was closer to a statement.

“Yes, milady, how did you know he was on this floor?” Neville asked knowing the woman was betrothed to his god brother.

“I can feel him through the bond, I know he is here somewhere but not an exact location. I can also feel his frustration and anger over everything and him unleashing his fury. The latter is only added by the magical power I feel at times being used.” Celestine stated while having a sorrowful expression from what she was feeling from Harry.

“I understand, milady, I really do, but there is truly nothing that either of us can do to help right now except let him vent as he feels he needs to.” Neville stated and Celestine sighed and nodded.

“I don’t suppose you’d help me to see him, just so my eyes can know.” Celestine stated and Neville sighed before nodding causing Celestine to smile in appreciation. Her smile turned to confusion as Neville began pacing in front of a wall a few times.

Confusion turned to surprise as a large door formed from the wall and Neville pulled the door open. Only, when he did music came echoing out along with the sounds of combat and Neville sighed as he entered and Celestine quickly followed suit.

She gazed around the room in awe and wonder as Neville closed the door behind her and the sound brought her from her musings. She then looked forward and looked on in shock at what she was seeing while Neville sighed with a small smirk.

Harry was in simple pants and boots surrounded by functioning and broken training dummies that were all animated to actually fight with a variety of weapons at the ready. Harry had Orcrist out and was breathing deeply while his body had different cuts, nicks, and gashes from the different weapons as well as some bruising no doubt from when the dummies punched or kicked instead of hacking, chopping, and slashing.

There were still a couple dozen dummies still standing but the rest were all broken, crushed, cut in half, burned, frozen, or a host of other things on the floor and there was easily three times what was still surrounding Harry.

Neville held Celestine back and had her sit in a chair as Harry rolled his neck while his scar, ring, and eyes were glowing with magical power. Celestine and Neville then watched as the dummies attacked at an unseen signal and Harry parried the first before summoning his hammer and embedded the tooth of it into a dummy before ripping it out and tossing the dummy into three others. Harry then swiped his hand and a frost overtook two other dummies before he flicked his hands and they shattered into pieces.

Harry then spun around an attack from behind and threw a spectral axe into a different attacker while Orcrist decapitated the one that Harry just spun around. Throwing Orcrist into another dummy, Harry crossed his arms and growled as his scar, eyes, and ring glowed until he shot his arms out and roared sending a blast of magic in all directions. The dummies were all hit and those closest to him were disintegrated while the further ones were violently thrown into the walls and ceiling causing them to shatter.

Harry panted as he dropped to a knee and summoned small bottle of red liquid and drank it causing his wounds to seal up. Harry breathed slowly as he felt his maelstrom of magic falling peaceful again. After a few moments, he made the music quiet down a bit and he spoke, “Come to check up on me Neville? Celestine?” Harry asked as his back was to them right now.

“Just making sure you’re not taking it too hard, especially since Hermione and a few others were worried about you. Lady Celestine could feel you through your bond and knew what floor you were on, but couldn’t tell where you were exactly.” Neville stated as Harry nodded. “How many rounds have you done?” Neville asked and Harry just raised up one hand causing Neville to grimace, “Damn, five rounds so far? You’re gonna burn out Harry.” Neville stated and Harry shook his head as he kept sitting there.

“No, I haven’t even burned through half of my magical power.” Harry stated as his presence was still filling the room.

Neville then sighed, “All right, but let me know if you need anything.” Neville stated making Harry nod while he motioned to Celestine to follow.

Celestine bit her lip as she looked at Harry, “I’ll be fine, Celestine, I have Hogwarts Elves watching over me to ensure I don’t overdo it too badly.” Harry stated as he looked back at her with a smile causing her to nod slowly.

“Please, be careful Harry.” Celestine stated as she felt him reassuring her through the bond. They had gotten closer, but she knew he was still hiding some things from her, which she understood as they barely knew each other for two months so she wasn’t expecting him to tell her everything. Still, a part of her was hurt that her bonded betrothed wasn’t telling her something, even if she could sense it wasn’t lack of trust, it was out of fear of something.

Celestine was both touched and a bit insulted at him doing that, while she liked that he was worried for her safety, she was not some meek wallflower of a noble who didn’t know how to defend herself and depended on others to do it for her. She knew how to fight, how to kill, and handle herself against enemies, so there was no need to treat her like a piece of glass. However, the magic and talents Harry had just used unnerved her for some reason. She couldn’t place it but she KNEW that those abilities were familiar to her, but she couldn’t for the life of her remember why or place where she had seen them.

However, for now, she’d have to trust Harry and she could prove to him that she could stand beside him during the fights he would have and not be a burden. Of course, she’d also meditate to try and figure out where she knew those abilities he showed as it was bothering her quite a bit.

Once the door closed, Harry stood, resumed his music, and called several dozen more training dummies with them all being armed with various weapons again and now they had armor plating as well. Harry cracked his neck before calling Urfael to his hand and readied himself before the dummies all swarmed him and Harry gave a bloodthirsty grin as they did.

He had a lot of anger and magic to burn, and he was going to do it in a practical fashion.

**_GREAT HALL: DINNER TIME_ **

Everyone was seated and chatting away while a few were still worried about Harry and the pulses of magic they could feel coming from somewhere in the castle, even though Neville assured them he was fine and not in any danger. It didn’t stop many from worrying though and for feeling terrible for never making the connection to Halloween.

However, everyone turned towards the doors as they were pushed open and Harry walked in wearing the clothes that Malkin had made him when he started training with Talion, minus the cloak. Dumbledore, Daphne, Neville, and quite a few of the guests also noticed the bruising on his knuckles like he had been hitting something VERY hard. However, most of the girls were focused more on his form fitting attire as they could see his muscles flex as he moved.

Harry ignored the looks ad merely sat at the table and smiled at his friends before he began eating, only for Hermione to suddenly hug him and he smiled softly as he patted her back and stroked her hair. He could hear her mutterings of apology and her sobs as she buried her face into his chest, Harry just calmed her and stroked her hair and back until she calmed down. Once she did, Harry kissed her forehead making her eyes widen before Harry returned to his food and Hermione sat there stiff and slightly red faced.

Harry then turned as Dumbledore came up to him, and noticed much of the noise died down, “Feeling better, Mr. Potter?” Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded. “Good. You should know that there will be a photographer here tomorrow to take pictures of the champions.” Dumbledore stated and Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Then I’m not needed, sir.” Harry stated making Dumbledore frown in confusion, “The champions represent a school or group, I am not the Hogwarts Champion, that honor and title belongs solely Cedric.” Harry stated nodding to the older boy, who smiled as he and Harry had a friendly rivalry and friendship from their times facing the other in Quidditch. “I was a fluke and unintentional fourth participant, thus I am not a champion and I deny anyone trying to call me as such. If I could, I would back out of this tournament to give my support to Cedric to win it all for Hogwarts, which is something I want the rest of the school to do.” Harry stated giving pointed stares to many to get the message across that he wanted the school to support Cedric first and foremost. “As such, I have no reason to be in the photograph and take away the honors that Mr. Krum, Miss Delacour, and Cedric have earned through their selection. I will still appear to compete, but I am not going to stand in the spotlight for this as I have not earned it nor do I deserve or want it.” Harry finished speaking and Dumbledore smiled and nodded before he returned to his seat while the Hufflepuffs were clapping and cheering for him while others began to clap for Harry as well.

The only ones not applauding were those who didn’t care for Harry and then Ron, who was angry at Harry having even more fame and spotlight on him. He had been always been jealous since his brothers were always being praised and getting things while he got hand-me-downs and told to follow their example. Then he got lucky and was friends with THE Harry Potter and thought he’d get his own time in the light, but if anything it was worse as they only saw him as dragging Harry down, not being an equal or anything. They acted as if Harry was doing him a favor by being friends with him and Hermione didn’t help either with her being bossy and showing off how smart she was. Harry had power and prestige and Hermione had the brains and talent, but Ron had nothing for him to get attention for.

Granted, Ron had a thing for the girl, but if she didn’t mellow out then he’d have to figure some way to make her. However, back to the “point”, Harry was lucky to have him as a friend not the other way around! He wasn’t even that good of a friend since Harry not once offered to pay or buy him anything expensive when he knew Harry was fully capable of doing just that. Then there was him treating Ginny like a sister, Harry was supposed to marry Ginny and elevate their family from poor status while allowing them to use his wealth as they pleased. Instead, both him and Ginny were acting like siblings! Why the bloody hell were they not following the plan to let him, and the rest of the family, live a better life?!?

Then there was the previous years, everyone praised Harry for his actions against Quirrell, in the Chamber of Secrets, and against the Dementors, but did anyone mention or acknowledge his contributions? NO! Now, Harry had the gall to enter this tournament without even telling him he was going to do it! What kind of best friend hogs all the glory and fame and doesn’t share it with his best friend?!? He didn’t care about the magical vow, Harry had clearly done something to get himself into the tournament and hadn’t told him about it! Plus him being so close to Hermione didn’t sit well with Ron at all, Hermione was his! Not Harry’s!

The fact Harry seemed so close to others that he barely knew and one being a Slytherin was even worse! How could anyone not evil like or stand to be around those filthy snakes let alone be friends with them! It was bad enough Harry went against him when dealing with the Gargoyle Hound, Goblins, and Vampires, but now he was being friendly with the snakes too?!?

Clearly Harry was either lying to him for years or was not the true proud Gryffindor he thought he was. Either way, until Harry came begging for his forgiveness and his friendship while disavowing all those dark _things_ around them, Ron wasn’t going to help or support him at all. Harry needed him more than he could ever need Harry.

Too bad for Ron, but Harry wasn’t ever going to do that or see it that way.

After dinner, Harry was walking away from the hall when a shout caught him, “Hey! Potter!” Cedric called away he, Fleur, and Krum came up.

“Hello, what can I do for you three?” Harry asked in genuine curiosity as Cedric smiled.

“We just wanted to say that we know you wanted no part of this, and we’d be honored if you’d stand with us for the picture.” Cedric stated and Harry raised an eyebrow.

“He’s right, Lord Potter.” Krum stated while giving a look to Cedric, “While it is an honor to be chosen for this tournament, it would be a greater honor to me to stand beside you as an equal.” Krum stated with his accent getting in the way, which clearly frustrated him.

“Oui, it is true Harry. While we know you wish to have no more attention drawn to you, we feel it is only fitting that you stand with us. It is, how do you say, us against the world now.” Fleur added with her own smile.

“Yeah, I mean everyone knows it’s the champions against the tournament, regardless of what people say. We should stick together.” Cedric stated and Harry sighed with a smile.

“All right, if you’d like me to be there then I will, but under one condition.” Harry stated making them look at him in curiosity. “I’ll do it, but I want us to agree to help each other. Nothing to the realm of cheating, but if one of us discovers what one of the trials will be or how to easily find out, we tell the others. I’m not about to let anyone go into this unprepared if I can help it since I don’t want anyone to get wounded or die. As you said, it’s us against the tournament and to my knowledge the competitors were never made to face each other. So we do our best to ensure our survival and then we let the galleons fall where they fall, whoever performs the best wins and that’s that, no hard feelings.” Harry stated as the three smiled and nodded, “Great, then we have a deal.” Harry stated with a smile as he shook their hands before bidding them goodnight.

Harry then paused as he looked at a female Elf that was leaning against the wall staring at him with a smirk. The elf was a Dark Elf, but she had a lighter skin tone than many of her fellow Elves and had a silvery pink hair color with said hair just falling naturally with her right bang being longer than the left. Her eyes were a darker pale pink and her lips were a supple pink as well with her nails being sharpened and painted to match her hair. Her attire consisted of a small black dress that just went over her ass and went halfway up her breasts with a small set of stringed knots at her cleavage, an overcoat that was a lavender color with black accents that had three clasps between her bellybutton and her breasts, black thigh high stockings, a black belt choker, black fingerless leather opera gloves, and black heeled boots. Over the boots, gloves, shoulders, and part of her bust were red armor plates with gold accents that connected to smaller black plates that also had gold accents. Strapped to her hips were a pair of daggers and Harry could make out smaller throwing daggers at the small of her back under her coat. He also noted her breasts were easily an E cup.

All in all, she was beautiful, but obviously was dangerous for anyone against her.

He broke from his observations as the woman spoke, “Hmm, you really shouldn’t hide that body of yours, it’s such a waste.” She stated as she eyed him like a predator while licking her lips.

“School rules, gotta wear the robes unless given expressed permission by the Headmaster.” Harry stated neutrally and the woman smirked.

“Hmm, such a shame.” The woman stated as she walked over to him and began circling while dragging her fingers along his torso. Harry didn’t react and just stood there as she circled him, “Mmm, your magic is so potent, you nearly made several of my people collapse with that outburst of yours shortly after you were chosen to compete in this tournament.” She stated before she pressed up against his back and purred into his ear, “Just what kind of human has such potent and powerful magical power at such a young age?” She asked and Harry merely glanced at her.

“Hmm, and here I thought you wanted some fun, guess I was wrong. There’s no fun if I just tell you, you’ll have to figure out on your own.” Harry stated before twitching a finger and a small spark of electricity shocked her making her gasp slightly and take a step back.

“Oooh, a human who knows how to play, now I’m REALLY interested.” She stated with a seductive smile.

“Serafina!” A voice called making them turn to see another Dark Elf with long blond hair that was in a ponytail with a bang hanging at her face on the right side. Her attire was made of a black silk bodice that was draped open showing her midriff and was over a black bra as the straps were showing, her arms were in silk arm sleeves that opened up at the wrist letting her move her hands freely, black form fitting leather pants, brown knee high cuff boots, a black choker, and a belt that had a pair of knives at her wide hips. She easily had D cup breasts and like Serafina, she had a fit and athletic body.

Currently she was glaring at the woman, who Harry assumed was named Serafina, “What is it Chloe? Why so angry? I’m just getting to know our curious Lord Potter.” Serafina stated with a smirk as the now named Chloe narrowed her eyes.

“Lady Origa wants to see you.” Chloe stated and Serafina pouted before waving at Harry.

“See you later, I’ll be back for some more fun.” Serafina stated as she walked with a sway of her hips causing Harry to chuckle and shake his head as he walked away.

Once Harry was out of eyesight, Chloe grabbed Serafina and slammed her into the wall, “What do you think you’re doing?” Chloe growled as she looked at Serafina, “Lady Origa ordered that he was to be left alone until she can figure out what the hell he is.” Chloe growled out as Serafina let out a huff and pushed Chloe off of her.

“All I was doing was trying to get a feel for his magic, the power he has practically calls to me like a damn siren song. The fact he carried himself like a warrior and not some damn wimp of a wizard only makes it worse! And don’t you dare try to tell me that it’s not the same for you and some of the others!” Serafina countered and Chloe frowned.

“Be that as it may, Lady Origa wants us to stay away. She’s not about to let us become slaves and toys again after having freedom for so long. I know he’s noble and kind from what we’ve observed, but we’ve been fooled before and Lady Origa is weary of the power he has since it feels unnatural. For now we need to keep our distance as best we can and above all keep ourselves controlled.” Chloe stated and Serafina bit her lip.

“Easy for you to say, when I was against him, I felt so small and overwhelmed by his presence despite him burying it and keeping it suppressed. If he had told or even asked me to, I would have stripped and followed him like I was his pet and wouldn’t have felt any shame from doing it.” Serafina stated shuddering slightly as that spark of electricity he hit her with was still sending pleasurable tingles through her body.

Chloe sighed and grabbed her arm, “C’mon, now we both need some relief.” Chloe stated taking Serafina away to their area not knowing that there were two eavesdroppers nearby.

Selene frowned with narrowed eyes as it seemed that Potter was affecting more than just her. She’d seen the Veela paying attention to him, but chalked it up to him just being handsome for a Human. However, she changed her mind when she started to see the different Elves and guests all paying attention to him with curiosity and more. Then that magical shockwave he had unleashed and the power he was generating when he was angered by the goblet choosing him only spiked her interest in him more, which was helped by the fact she felt drawn to the power almost like a moth to a flame. Victor had told her to keep an eye on the boy since there was clearly more to him than what they originally thought and would make an appearance for the first task of the tournament to see the boy with his own eyes.

Hadrian Potter was becoming curiouser and curiouser by the minute and it was annoying her that she had no insight into why that was.

Shaking her head, she walked away to continue her rounds while trying to not focus on Potter more than she really should.

Nearby, Hermione was frowning as she too heard the Elves’ discussion and was wondering what the hell was going on with her best friend. His magical power had soared to new heights, his personality had changed around while still being the caring and sweet young man she had come to know, and he seemed to be gaining female attention all over and apparently was attracting some beings from his presence alone. Furthermore, seeing him interact with different women was making her angry and jealous, but that didn’t make sense since she couldn’t be falling for Harry? Could she?

 _(I mean, it’s not like it’s hard to. He’s rich, caring, capable, strong, smart, handsome, loyal, sweet, sensitive, and… WHAT THE HELL?!?!?)_ Hermione thought as she suddenly caught herself thinking of all the qualities in Harry that made him desirable and was now blushing redder than a tomato. Clearly she needed sleep since there was obviously something stopping her from thinking clearly.

**_NEXT DAY: LIBRARY_ **

Harry was in the library reading any and all books that had information on the Triwizard tournament. He wasn’t alone as Fleur, Krum, and Cedric were there as well going over different books, though they needed Madam Pince to keep all the fans back, thankfully it wasn’t many since many wanted to sleep in. They had just finished the photos with Harry ordering the photographer to take a picture of the three champions and then of the four together. They then went to the library and began researching, though the trio were glancing at Harry as he sped read through several. “Can you actually read that fast?” Cedric finally had to ask and Harry nodded.

“My memory along with the Occlumency training I’ve been doing make it easy to recall things. However, I’ve always been able to read this fast, but I found I’d be sitting and twiddling my thumbs in class at times if I did, so I read at a more relaxed pace usually. However, since were working on limited time and second hand information, I am reading all that I can.” Harry stated before Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter for him. Harry smiled and stroked her feathers causing her to coo softly before he opened a small pouch and gave her an owl treat, which she promptly snatched up and nuzzled Harry before taking off again.

The others smiled before going back to the books, “From what I am finding, the tournament is usually based around elements such as Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Earth, but there have been added dangers that force competitors to face things that may not be of that element such as runes, wards, and other traps. Apparently, previous champions were able to gain information on the trials while others didn’t so they kept most the trial under secrecy and at times only let a vague idea become known.” Krum read making Fleur and Cedric frown.

“That helps a bit, but in the magical world we have more elements of nature than Muggles and there are many dangers that can come from any one element.” Cedric stated and Fleur nodded.

“Oui, there is no telling what element or primary danger we could be facing.” Fleur stated before Harry snorted.

“It’s fire and dragons.” Harry stated making them look at him as he handed the letter to them. “Apparently, the committee just requisitioned some dragons from a preserve in Romania that my family owns and maintains, not that many people know about that of course. So it would appear we’re taking on full grown dragons and they requested six, meaning they know about previous competitors learning about the trials so they are making it impossible to know for sure what dragon each of us will be facing.” Harry stated before he stood and went looking through the shelves before coming backs with a few books about dragons.

“Well, I’m glad you’re a part of this, or we may never have known.” Cedric stated and Harry snorted.

“It’s likely you would have.” Harry stated getting questioning looks. “Madame Maxime seems quite taken with our gamekeeper Hagrid, who can’t keep a secret to save his life. Karkaroff was from Romania originally so he likely has friends and contacts there. Cedric’s father works for the Department for Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures, which means the committee would have to go through him to get the dragons into England. So each of you had a way to learn about this even if I wasn’t involved, I just got the information to you faster than they would have.” Harry explained and the trio nodded at his logic and reasoning.

Before either of them could make another comment, Hermione came up, “There you are.” She stated as she took a seat next to Harry, “What are you doing? You should be looking for information on the tournament.” Hermione stated making Harry raise an eyebrow.

“That’s what we’re doing.” Harry stated making her blink.

“Shouldn’t you be doing this on your own?” Hermione asked and Harry shrugged.

“Why? We aren’t going to be facing each other, it’s us vs whatever the tournament throws at us. So, why not work together to help ensure survivability?” Harry asked as he turned back to the book he was holding and Hermione blinked and nodded slowly before she began helping with some of it.

After a while, Luna had joined the group followed by Neville and the 7 eventually went away from the Triwizard discussion and began talking about schoolwork, Quidditch, and a host of other things. Through it all; Krum, Fleur, and Cedric, along with some other eavesdroppers, noted that despite being sorted into Gryffindor, Harry had several characteristics of the other houses. He could be cunning and evasive, brilliant and methodical, and was loyal and kind. His main differences were that he could be outgoing and not always quiet and plotting; he didn’t flaunt his intelligence or try to force it on others but could readily use it if necessary; and he only showed loyalty and kindness to those who returned and deserved it, instead of being blindly loyal and kind to all.

It showed that “Golden Gryffindor Potter” wasn’t such a pure lion as everyone thought.

What the group of seven didn’t notice, were the different filthy looks being given by different observers for different reasons. They each decided to do something about why they were upset and would ensure their anger was known even if it meant crossing the “great” Harry Potter

Poor fools did not know who they were fucking with.

**_DAYS LATER: 1 WEEK UNTIL THE FIRST TASK_ **

Harry scowled as he walked toward the Great Hall at lunch time after finishing a free period spent in the library brushing up on a variety of books and topics. The past few days had been going well as he and the three champions began eating, studying, and hanging out together when they could much to the ire and amazement of different people. They never outright stated what their personal plans and preparations were, but they each had suggested some things to help against a variety of threats and dangers whether it was spells, a reminder to think before acting as nothing was ever as simple as it seemed, tips against certain threats, or in Harry’s case carrying a potioneer kit and carrying a few healing potions, which led to Harry explaining what a healing potion was and the ingredients necessary for it.

He had also begun working harder in his training and sleeping in the Room of Requirement at times instead of going to Gryffindor Tower. This was both him being too tired to go back and not wanting to deal with Ron since the ginger was being a real asshole now over Harry competing despite everything showing he didn’t even want to compete. Neville still checked in on him and even joined him in training while their sword practice had drawn many of the guests’ attention as well.

Harry had also made it a point to talk with Neville and made him swear he would do his best to keep Hermione, Luna, and the few other friends he had out of anything involved with the competition. He especially made it clear to keep them away if a wraith attack happened. Neville swore he’d do his best but couldn’t promise anything since there was no telling what could happen. Harry accepted and just hoped his family coming could help keep others out of the mess.

He’d also talked to some of the foreign visitors that he had met during the summer and catching up with them a bit when he could. A few were jealous of him being chosen but it wasn’t anything serious or hurtful, just they wished they could compete too so they could really test themselves.

All in all, things were going good, so why was he scowling?

Well, for the past few days, he had noticed Luna and Hermione seeming to be shaken or distressed, but would never tell him what was wrong. It wasn’t until Neville mentioned he had been targeted by some students from the three schools. Apparently they didn’t like the mingling and cooperation between Harry and the champions nor did they like Neville being around them as he may get Fleur’s attention. Harry easily guessed that Luna and Hermione were being harassed too and didn’t want to bother him with the problem. Well he was going to nip that problem in the bud quickly.

He stopped in his march towards the Great Hall as he heard Hermione’s voice, “Just leave us alone! It’s none of your business who we socialize with!” Harry immediately headed towards Hermione’s voice and growled as he saw two 17 year old Durmstrang students there clearly trying to intimidate not only Hermione, but Luna as well.

“Actually, it is. We don’t like you and your champions being friendly with ours. However, we’re not going to pass up this chance to get a leg up on the competition, which is why both of you will be telling Victor everything Potter is up to and what he’s planning. That is, if you both know what’s good for you.” The one on the left sneered while having his wand pointed at Hermione’s chest.

Before Hermione could rebuttal, Harry tapped the two on their shoulders, “Excuse me.” Harry stated making them turn in surprise before Harry grabbed their heads and slammed them together making both shout in surprise as they dropped their wands and cradles their broken noses. Harry then punched the right one in the gut making him hunch over before a hammerfist sent him to the floor and a stomp to the back of the head sent him into unconsciousness. Harry then grabbed a punch from the one on the left and broke his arm by slamming his forearm into the back of the arm’s elbow snapping it backwards and causing the attacker to shout in pain.

Harry silenced him by grabbing his throat tightly causing him to gag and gasp as Harry snarled at him with his eyes glowing. “I’m going to ask some questions, and your ARE going to answer me. If you don’t, I’m going to start using the bone exploding curse on you and then I’ll start using cutting curses while aiming at your groin, understood?” Harry asked as he held the older boy, who was now on his knees, and said boy nodded while trying to relieve the vice like grip on his throat.

“Good boy. Now, I know you two aren’t stupid enough to have come up with this plan yourselves, so who helped you and remember I _will_ know if you’re lying to me.” Harry asked and the boy gagged out an answer.

“K-kar-karoff..” The boy gasped out while choking as he could tell by the look in Potter’s eyes that he wasn’t joking about what he would do.

Harry scowled, “Thank you.” Harry stated before slamming the boy’s face into the floor, knocking him out. Harry then softened his expression as he looked at the two girls, “You two all right?” Harry asked softly and the two nodded.

“Harry, you shouldn’t have done that. You’re going to get in trouble.” Hermione stated worriedly and Harry scoffed before he put his hands on her shoulders.

“What can they do Hermione? Deduct points? I don’t care. Detention? So what. Suspend me? I’m already partially suspended because of the tournament as I can skip classes at times to prepare. Expel me? They can’t because part of the contract is that I am still enrolled in the school and must attend classes.” Harry stated and Hermione looked away.

“You have enough to deal with without me adding to your problems and having more people aiming at you even more.” Hermione stated before he cupped her cheek gently causing her to look at him.

“Hermione, you’re my best friend, even if they could punish me, I wouldn’t care. I will not tolerate anyone harassing, bullying, or trying to harm anyone, especially you, in this school. If the teachers won’t handle it, then I will, damn the consequences and what anyone feels about the matter.” Harry stated making her blush and smile a bit before Harry hugged her with her returning it before he turned towards Luna. “Luna, I told you to come to me if you kept being bullied, it’s unacceptable and shouldn’t be happening.” Harry stated and Luna looked down saddened.

“I’m sorry Harry, but I was afraid that if I told you, you may think that I was too much trouble and I didn’t want to lose my first friend.” Luna stated making Harry quickly pull her into a hug causing her to stiffen before she hugged him.

“Luna, remember what I told you when we met? I’m your friend no matter what. You can come to me any time you need to and I won’t think it’s a bother or troublesome. You’re stuck with me, Luna Lovegood, for the rest of your life, I’m not going anywhere.” Harry stated as he rubbed Luna’s back and she hugged him tighter with tears coming down her face.

Hermione smiled at the scene, glad that Harry was so caring and gentle with people when they deserved it. However, part of her still felt jealous at Luna being held like that and it was annoying her that she felt that way.

Harry then broke the hug with Luna and glared at the two Durmstrang boys and grabbed them by their necks and dragged them towards the Great Hall, “Now to get the message across to the others.” Harry growled as he marched towards the Great Hall making Luna and Hermione look at each other in concern before they followed him.

Arriving at the doors, Harry growled and kicked them open making many jump and turn towards the entryway to see a very enraged Harry Potter dragging two boys from Durmstrang. “KARKAROFF!” Harry shouted with rage as he tossed the two forward causing them to hit the ground and slide up to the teacher table as Harry kept approaching him.

However, along the way a tall Durmstrang boy, easily 7 and a half feet tall, stood up and got in Harry’s path, “Get out of my way, you want no part of this.” Harry stated looking at the guy without any fear.

“Big talk from such a tiny boy.” The boy stated and Harry raised an eyebrow.

“You may be bigger, but I have a distinct advantage over you.” Harry stated and boy frowned.

“Oh yeah? What’s tha-AGH!” The boy started before Harry punched him right in the groin making him shout and drop to his knees as he cradled his manhood and family jewels. Many of the males around the area winced and covered their own groins.

“Your groin is at punching height.” Harry stated before grabbing his head and slamming him into the ground and shocking many as the ground cracked slightly.

Standing up fully, Harry turned to see several Durmstrang students, easily over 20, get up and get between him and Karkaroff. Dumbledore was about to stand up and stop this, but Celestine and a few of the other visitors stopped him while Selene stopped her men from interfering, Luna kept Hermione back, Moody and Snape ensured Karkaroff couldn’t sneak off, and Neville motioned the other Gryffindors to stand down. Many of them wanted to see just what the Boy Who Lived could do while Neville and Luna were because they knew Harry didn’t need help and wanted the others to stay out of the way.

“You have 5 seconds to get out of my way or I will send you to the hospital wing.” Harry stated coldly as the boys in front of him all smirked. They clearly didn’t think Harry was a threat at all and some were smart enough to have their staves and wands ready just in case.

Harry merely glanced at them all and cracked his knuckles audibly before removing his outer robes showing he was in a red tank top, black pants, and boots before he tossed his robes onto the nearby bench, with a few girls trying to catch it while the others were looking at Harry with blushes. When his hands were back at his sides, the closest one moved forward to strike only for Harry to spin around the fist and slam his elbow into the attacker’s neck sending him away before Harry caught a kick with his hands. Harry then twisted the leg and slammed his elbow into the side of the knee snapping it and making #2 scream in pain before Harry kicked him towards the mob heading towards him. Leaning to the left to dodge a punch, Harry palmed #3’s face and slammed him into the ground hard before punting him in the ribs causing him to slide across the floor and knock over other attackers.

At this point, many of those seated near the action moved away to not get caught in it while every warrior and fighter in the room was paying close attention to the fight.

Harry swiped away #4’s punch, and followed up with a soaring uppercut-spin kick combo that sent #4 away. Harry then leaned left to dodge a stunner that was launched and grabbed the butt of a staff that was coming for his head. Harry pulled #5 towards him via the staff and slammed his forehead against his face, breaking his nose before Harry twisted so they were back to back with the staff in Harry’s hands and being held tight against #5’s throat causing to gag.

However, the gagging didn’t last long as #5 was hit with several spells forcing him into unconsciousness as Harry merely glared over his shoulder. Spinning, he pulled hard and flipped #5 over him sending him sailing at more attackers before he slammed the staff into the face of #6. Harry then spun it and hit him in the groin before spinning it the opposite direction and slammed it into the top of #6’s head. Harry then dropped the staff and kicked it forward causing it to spin forward and smack #7 and #8 in head forcing them to fall before Harry sidestepped the recovered #1 and kicked his leg out from under him causing him to fall back before an axe kick from Harry sent him right to the ground hard. A quick stomp to the face sent him into unconsciousness before Harry turned forward again and immediately dodged as more spells came toward him.

Harry ducked and weaved through the spells before he was right next to the closest caster and grabbed #9’s wrist before he snapped it and grabbed him by the throat lifting him off the ground and using him as a shield to push through more of the storm of spells before Harry dropped him and Spartan kicked him, sending him flying back into a few others. Harry then began fending off four of the attackers at once as they chose to abandon using their wands and came at him with punches and kicks, but Harry blocked and redirected them all. Catching a kick, Harry kicked the standing leg out from under #10 and kicked #11 back before he kicked #10’s hip joint of the leg he was holding forcing the entire hip to dislocate and most likely break given the sudden and rapid change in angle for the leg. #11 came again and Harry threw him off balance with a redirect and was on him immediately with a barrage of fists to his face and chest sending him to the ground.

#12 came at him with a flying kick that Harry quickly caught and spun #12 around before slamming him on the ground face first, Harry then bent the leg and delivered three different elbow hits to #12’s back feeling a crunch with each hit. Harry then pushed off into a backflip to dodge a kick and bring his feet up to deliver a dropkick to #13 and Harry caught himself in a handstand and spun with his legs flaring out to kick #14 and #15. Harry then righted himself and blocked a few hits before he backhanded both #16 and #17 causing them to spin and have their backs to Harry, who promptly grabbed them by their throats and then back flipped again forcing #16 and #17 to fall back as Harry tucked his legs and landed on #13 knees first snapping his shoulders and forcing him to the ground while #16 and #17 slammed into the ground via Harry still holding onto them tightly.

Harry stood up again to see #18-30, now that there were fewer he could accurately count, there and walked towards them. Harry casually kicked up the staff he kicked away earlier and spun it threateningly before he broke it over his knee giving him a pair of fighting sticks. The few who still had their staves glared and charged as Harry twirled his sticks.

#18 came up with a leaping overhead strike that Harry side stepped before he knocked aside #19’s attack before braining him with the left stick. Harry then followed up with an upwards swing to his chin and then a slamming hit with both sticks to his temples sending him to the ground. #18 then came from behind but Harry sidestepped and tripped him causing him to fall. A quick axe kick to his back made sure he didn’t get up again.

Harry then blocked a strike from #20 and threw him off balance before going low and slamming both sticks into his knees, snapping them and sending #20 to the ground screaming in pain before Harry smashed his face with a stick knocking him out. #21 and #22 then rushed forward only for Harry to twirl the sticks before throwing them, causing them to spin and slam into their faces knocking them back as Harry went forward.

#23 rushed forward only for Harry to sidestep and hit him with a clothesline that made him flip before Harry grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. Harry then noticed #21 and #22 coming back at him and walked forward before slamming his hands into their throats causing them to drop and clutch their throats as they gagged and rasped for air, not hard enough to kill but plenty hard enough to incapacitate. #24 came in with a left hook, but Harry batted it aside and backhanded him, causing him to turn around before Harry spun back to back and grabbed him under his jaw and pulled hard forcing his neck onto Harry’s shoulder, which Harry pushed up with as he pulled down and heard the painful crack of the opponent’s neck. Again, not enough to kill, but plenty painful and incapacitating.

Dropping #24, Harry turned and kicked #25 in the torso causing him to hunch over before Harry casually pushed him aside. #26 charged, but Harry sidestepped and palmed his head before shoving him to the side causing him to smash his head into the table and fall over. #27 began attacking wildly before Harry gave a punch to the face sending #27 down to the ground and causing Harry to raise an eyebrow incredulously before focusing on the last three.

#28 and #29 rushed forward hoping to tag team Harry only for him to dodge their attacks easily before he grabbed their heads and slammed them into each, HARD. The two crumpled to the floor as Harry looked at #30, who was shorter than the big one at the start, but he was more muscular and built than the big one.

Harry merely walked forward before leaning away from a left hook to deliver an uppercut to #30’s solar plexus before ducking a back hand and delivered a spartan kick. The kick was at his near full strength evidenced by the fact #30 flew back slammed into the table, breaking the bench and embedding him in the table.

Harry merely rolled his shoulders as everyone was quiet trying to process the sight they just witnessed: a 14 year old just took down 30 older students without getting a scratch or even using magic. Many of the warriors were now looking at Harry with more respect, as they already respected him for the action of killing a Basilisk with a sword of all things. Many were just gaping since Harry was never the confrontational type unless it was absolutely necessary and had never been an aggressor, but what they just saw? Many weren’t sure if they even knew Harry Potter at all.

However, Harry wasn’t paying attention to anyone other than Karkaroff, who was white as a sheet and shaking as Harry’s full attention was on him. Without a word, Harry called his wand and wordlessly levitated Karkaroff in front of him before placing his wand right to his forehead, Harry’s eyes still full of magical rage, “If you ever have your boys target my friends or any of the students and children in these halls again, I will, I promise, make you beg to go back to Azkaban, am I understood?” Harry stated in a tone full of venom and cold that it made many flinch.

“Y-yes, I u-unders-stand.” Karkaroff stuttered as Harry returned his wand to his holster and turned to walk away but stopped near the doors as he caught something, “All this over a filthy mudblood.” Karkaroff stated as Harry froze and many gave shocked and outraged looks.

Faster than anyone could track, Harry was gone from his position and in front of Karkaroff with his fist slammed into Karkaroff’s gut causing him to hunch over and puke up blood and vomit while everyone was shocked at the speed and force. Harry then delivered an uppercut to Karkaroff’s face that sent teeth flying along with blood. Harry then grasped him with both hands and lifted Karkaroff above his head before being slammed him down hard onto Harry’s knee causing him to freeze in a silent scream as Harry dug his knee into him. Harry then pulled his knee back and grasped Karkaroff tightly by the throat, “Do NOT **ever** use that term again, especially around me, or I will make sure your last moments are filled with so much pain that you will beg for death and the Dementor’s kiss. Is that clear?” Harry growled with a murderous expression on his face.

When Karkaroff didn’t answer, Harry squeezed a little harder as his eyes glowed with even more intensity, “I said: Is…that…clear?” Harry growled with his magic being clearly felt in the air.

“Y…Y-yes.” Karkaroff rasped out trying to get air.

“Yes what?” Harry growled as he looked at Karkaroff.

“Y-yes, L-Lord Potter.” Karkaroff managed to say before Harry nodded and slammed him into the floor knocking him out.

Harry then turned to look at everyone, his expression stone cold, “I am going to make this perfectly clear, I will not tolerate bullying of any kind. If the teachers won’t step up and handle it then I will and I promise it will be much worse than detention or losing house points. I will do what I must to get the point across, even if I have to send you to the hospital wing. I don’t care about points, detentions, suspensions, the number of people I have to go through to get to you, or any of that, there is now a ZERO tolerance for bullying and I WILL enforce it however I have to. You’ve now been put on notice.” Harry stated before he called his robes back and slipped them on as he left the Great Hall, patting Luna and Hermione on the shoulders as he did, leaving many sitting there too stunned to move or do anything.

Finally, Dumbledore called one of the Hogwarts Elves, “Miss Sissy, could you please transport these… gentlemen to the hospital wing, they are in need of Madam Pomfrey’s… caring touch.” Dumbledore stated giving a knowing look to the Elf and Pomfrey, causing both to nod knowing that these people were in for some rough… treatment during their stay in the hospital wing.

“Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore.” Sally stated as she snapped her fingers and the different broken and in pain Durmstrang residents were sent to the Hospital Wing, while any damage inflicted to the area was fixed as well.

“I will now ask that you all continue eating.” Dumbledore stated before he stood and left the area while mentioning to Hermione and Luna to get something to eat as he went to speak to Harry.

Of course, many didn’t return to eating, instead murmuring and talking about what happened. This was especially true for the guests as many of them had their own talks going.

“Did you see that Ned?!? I swear that boy could be a distant cousin of mine with the way he fights!” One Robert Baratheon said to his sworn brother and best friend.

Eddard “Ned” Stark nodded, “He certainly has your family’s fury, but he’s also more controlled too. He could have easily killed any of those young men, but he held back and only incapacitated them.” Ned stated and Robert snorted.

“May not have killed them, but he certainly fought with a fury and brutality worthy of my house.” Robert stated as he drank some wine.

“Maybe so, but he was also controlled and methodical. He knew the exact way to take down his opponents quickly and efficiently.” A shorter man, easily comparable to one of the Dwarves but lacking their characteristics, stated. “That shows a degree of training and practice, plus some of his methods were not what many would considered… honorable, but there are no such rules of engagement in a fight like this. In the words of my father, if you want honorable combat challenge someone to an honor duel, otherwise it’s just combat plain and simple.” The man continued making them nod knowing it was true, even though Ned Stark was known for his honor, he knew that honor had no place in some fights.

“True enough, Lord Tyrion.” Ned stated and the now named Tyrion was nudged by another man sitting beside him.

“What my little brother fails to mention is that he’s had to use some of those “less than honorable” tactics in a few fights he’s gotten himself into.” The man stated making Tyrion grumble as he drank some wine.

“Just had to ruin the moment for me, didn’t you Jaime?” Tyrion asked with a mock glare at his older brother.

“Well, someone had to, and I am your older brother so who better to do it?” Jaime asked with a smirk on his face while others chuckled or laughed.

King Rhaegar was talking quietly with his sister, Daenerys, and his chief advisors, “Did you sense anything?” Rhaegar asked quietly and Daenerys shook her head. “I didn’t either and that’s what strange. There was no magical burst for that speed he used and he certainly doesn’t have the muscle even with magical enhancement to move that fast naturally.” Rhaegar stated and Daenerys nodded.

“I know, but what else could it be? His aura and the air around him is practically saturated with his magic and it’s easy to tell he’s keeping it restrained, almost like he doesn’t want anyone to know how much power he has.” Daenerys stated in reply and Rhaegar frowned before Lord Tywin Lannister spoke up.

“Or… He’s afraid someone’s watching for his magical signature to show up.” Tywin stated making Daenerys frown in return.

“You think someone’s hunting the boy?” Daenerys questioned and Tywin merely nodded in response.

“There are several of those Death Eaters that escaped punishment, but they’ve supposedly blended into society again.” Varys, Rhaegar’s Master of Whispers, informed them and Rhaegar shook his head.

“No, none of those people could command Uruk and Olog. No, something else is going on and the boy seems to know about it. Most likely whatever those titles of Gravewalker and Bright Lord are.” Rhaegar stated making them frown as they felt those titles were familiar but they couldn’t remember where.

“Shall I investigate and contact the Citadel my lord?” Varys asked and Rhaegar frowned before nodding.

“Do so subtly, I don’t want an international incident or to possibly make that boy our enemy. If he can take down 30 young men without any trouble, there’s no telling what he could do especially if he’s keeping his full magical power suppressed.” Rhaegar stated making Varys nod knowing he had to be very careful here since he didn’t have many of his birds around to help him get the information easily.

Near them, Selene was with Kahn, “He’s definitely skilled, but that movement and speed of his, it’s almost like…” Kahn stated and Selene nodded.

“Like he was one of us.” Selene finished with a frown as that speed of his was NOT natural in the slightest. “But there’s no stench of death on him nor any blood that’s not his own and I can clearly hear his heartbeat. And he walks in sunlight and I don’t sense any of the enchantments we have on us to do so.” Selene stated with a frown that Kahn mirrored.

“So what does make him? He can still use a wand and still smells like a human, so… what is he?” Kahn asked and Selene frowned further.

“Something we haven’t encountered before. I need to get in contact with Victor, Lord Marcus, and Lady Amelia, they may know something and one of our mystics said that magic was fluctuating with Mr. Potter. What worries me is that title of Gravewalker, I feel like o read about it before but I can’t place it or remember what it was.” Selene stated and Kahn nodded.

“Should we keep watching him?” Kahn asked and Selene nodded.

“Yes, if nothing else he may be targeted by something and the Elders want to ensure they know what he will be involved with before anything happens, which means we ensure Mr. Potter lives as long as possible.” Selene stated making Kahn nod knowing they had some of their more discreet members watching the boy when they could, but he always seemed to evade them and it was getting confusing and frustrating since no Human should be able to evade them like that and leave no trace.

At the Gryffindor table, Seamus Finnigan leaned into the table towards Neville, “Hey, Neville, should we be worried about Harry getting punished?” Seamus asked the question on many Gryffindor minds.

Neville shook his head, “No, they can’t do anything that would matter anyway.” Neville stated making many frown.

“Why’s that?” Dean Thomas asked as Neville kept eating.

“What can they do to him? Take points? He’ll earn them back faster than they can take them away in class. Give Detentions? It just gives him time to study and think. Suspension or Expulsion? They can’t because part of the contract for the tournament is that the students have to continue attending classes and are only exempt from end of terms finals, so they can’t do anything as Hogwarts is bound by the contract too. So really, there’s nothing they can do to him.” Neville stated making many nod slowly.

“So what do we do?” Ginny asked and Neville smiled.

“I say we show everyone why Gryffindors are protectors as well as brave, we see anyone being bullied regardless of the houses involved we step in and put a stop to it. We also show that Hufflepuff isn’t the only loyal house and we stick with Harry and let him know he’s got friends and help if he needs it.” Neville stated making many nod though Seamus snorted.

“Help? I haven’t seen anyone fight like that aside from my dad’s Muggle movies. He just took down 30 16-17 year olds and their headmaster like it was nothing.” Seamus stated since Harry clearly didn’t need back up.

“Doesn’t matter Seamus, even the Dark Lords and those like Dumbledore needed allies and supporters otherwise it was them against everyone else. There’s a running joke in that the different houses only look out for their own, but Harry has never been that way and I agree with his way of doing things if it becomes necessary. We can’t even claim to have followed that principle because during our second year, how many of us turned our back on him?” Neville asked making several flinch “Exactly, Harry has helped us time and again and we’ve done nothing to repay him, it’s time we start showing our support, even if he wants us to support Cedric as the Hogwarts Champion, doesn’t mean he has to endure this alone.” Neville stated making many of them nod.

Neville may not realized it, but he just gained an enormous amount of respect and command of Gryffindor.

However, many sitting at the other tables that were of Hogwarts frowned and decided to take Neville’s advice. Harry had helped many of them the third year with the Dementors and dealing with their presence and he had saved them all in the second year with killing a Basilisk of all things. Hell, only a small minority of them had actually apologized for how they treated him during the Chamber of Secrets fiasco.

Around them the other visitors were discussing things as well including the Pharaoh Atem talking with his servant Ishizu, who had an item that could give her Seeress powers focus and let her see specific futures if she truly wished. However, Harry was a blank look in her sight and anyone he interacted with was also blocked out the more he interacted with them, which led her to the conclusion that Harry was one of two things: Either he was blessed and protected by Mother Magic and no one was to know his future or he was a being chosen by magic to be a Weaver and that in itself was dangerous to many though also highly respected in many areas due to being so rare.

A Weaver was someone that could, for lack of a better term, change the flow of the tapestry of fate and destiny. They couldn’t outright break the tapestry per se, but they could alter things or change events. Ishizu already suspected Harry of being one since before his birth, she saw that Voldemort would cripple Magical England and would cause the entire area to become a wasteland because of his foolishness, which was why Egypt’s magical community offered to send aid and relief during England’s war and even offer sanctuary to many of the magical citizens to try and stave off some of the death and destruction. Then Harry Potter happened. Voldemort was broken and the war ended, which Ishizu didn’t see happening in any of the possible futures, nor did she see him defeating the Basilisk or the Dementors, but he did and thus was changing what was to happen to the students, faculty, and Voldemort each time he defied his enemies and opponents. Even his name coming from the Goblet was a shock to her and her lord and king was now paying VERY close attention to the boy because of the name and titles, especially after that display of speed.

Through all the conversations, one Professor Trelawney was simply eating with a small smile on her face. While she may come off as theatric, crazy, or showy at times, she really was a gifted Seeress and could see the future(s). She came off as a idiot and phony because she was still feeling guilty over what happened when she wasn’t acting that way. She had seen the fall of Voldemort at the hands of Neville Longbottom or Harry Potter and was happy about it that she decided to not hold back her vision while in the presence of Dumbledore, thus he knew the prophecy. She saw no harm since Dumbledore was doing his best to stop Voldemort and would be relieved to know the information. However, that’s when things went to shit.

She hadn’t known Snape was there and that he revealed to Voldemort the Prophecy, she knew it was him since after she finished she felt Snape’s signature and knew Dumbledore would NEVER tell Voldemort the prophecy. Normally, Voldemort still would have failed had it not been for the misguided actions of Dumbledore in trying to protect the Potters and Longbottoms from threats so their children could grow up and become the one to challenge the Dark Lord. She understood Pettigrew slipping through the cracks as war meant that everyone was exhausted, panicking, and not thinking clearly at all times, but SHE had to live with the guilt that if she had held back her visions and not allowed Dumbledore to hear the prophecy that perhaps Neville and Harry would have grown up with their parents and Sirius Black would never have gone to Azkaban.

Now, Sybil ensured she was completely alone and in private before fully succumbing to her visions and NEVER revealed them to anyone else EVER again. No matter how good people’s intentions were, their meddling in Mother Magic’s foretellings had ramifications and consequences whether they wanted to do good or evil things after learning it. IF she had a truly impactful and valuable prophecy, she’d go to the Department of Mysteries and create a prophecy orb.

The Unspeakables never questioned anyone showing up to provide one as the orbs were powered through magic to only record true prophecies and not loads of dragon dung that people tried to pass off as prophecies. All they required was a name to file the orb under and magic would ensure only the true subject could remove it from the shelving no matter how hard someone tried or how powerful they were, the orb would not leave the shelf for anyone other than the subject. That wasn’t to say that the orbs were never damaged as sometimes Mother Magic would… nudge a wizard, witch, or group into making a mistake or trying to force the orbs from their slots and that would cause various ones to be destroyed and lost forever. Of course, if the subject of the prophecies died or had changed so dramatically that the prophecy was useless, the orb would shatter itself and the records would reflect that the prophecy was voided and no longer in existence.

Anyway, back to the point, Sybil had seen many futures and incidents occurring since she made her mistake and had kept them to herself unless she knew Magic would let her change the outcome, such as a student being stupid enough to go into the Forbidden Forest alone to show off to someone or other. However, the thing that intrigued her the most was Harry as he was unique amongst all the people Sybil had seen and met.

Reason was, his destiny was in a constant state of flux as there were always multiple endings to whatever was going to take place in his life. One example was the Chamber of Secrets: In a couple versions, Harry is so enraged at someone he cared about being targeted that he goes to the chamber alone and duels the hollowed form of Voldemort in an impressive display of magic and dueling before then calling on a magical familiar to help him kill the Basilisk. In another, Harry and Dumbledore both go down and fight side by side like a pair of best friends, brothers, or even a father and son with Harry killing the Basilisk to protect Dumbledore. Still another had Harry gifted beyond measure from an ancestor and he destroys the Basilisk by himself with his bare hands! Yet another had him taming the Basilisk and it turned on Voldemort’s specter before serving Harry dutifully to protect Hogwarts. And there were still even more possibilities.

Sybil had never seen a person with so many fluctuating lives and alternate paths that could be taken throughout his life. It was why him having the Grim in his cup last year had shocked her as she knew his death wasn’t at hand during his Third Year, but yet he would still encounter death and was nearly kissed by the Dementors from what she learned.

Now though. Harry’s life had been narrowed down to three primary paths with some side branches and Sybil was awed by him regardless of the path he took. The New King of Avalon, The Beloved Emperor of the Magical World, or The Bright Lord and King of all Magical Kind. Each of these had Harry doing incredible acts to protect the magical beings, some of which could be called dark or cruel acts, but they were necessary for the true greater good of all magical life on Earth. Sybil would never speak of this though as some would try to influence him and Magic had forbid her from speaking of it or giving it to the Department of Mysteries and Sybil was a DEVOTED follower of magic and would never disobey.

However, she did have a task before her to do and she would need to tell Harry soon so he had the proper time to prepare and ready himself.

After all, if he failed, then both the Muggle and Magical world were doomed for all eternity to Shadow and Flame.

She prayed he was up to the task.

**DONE!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this and the expansions I’ve done for the story and magical world.**

**Now, for the crossovers, all except for TWO are here because I honestly don’t see myself doing a future installment (Yes this si going to be the first of a series) of their world. I debated Game of Thrones, but for what I will have Harry like by the end it would just be a MASSIVE OP character handling nuisances and me having to detail out the political field since no one there would be a threat or danger to Harry and he’d almost be a puppet master moving things in the background to ruin anyone in his way. Star Wars I REALLY debated on, but finally decided against it since then I have the arguments of force vs magic, enchanted blades against lightsabers and blaster shots, etc etc and I don’t want to deal with all that. Now, one of the two I mentioned before hasn’t been shown yet, while another is Flemeth, so yes: Harry will be going to Dragon Age in the future for a sequel fic. How and why will be told MUCH later on in here.**

**I’ll also reiterate that Harry is NOT even close to being OP yet. Compared to most wizards? Yes he’s OP, compared to the Nazgul? Not even close. Harry is still growing and he will be MUCH stronger by the end of the fic but it’s because he NEEDS to be. The Nazgul have had MILLENNIA to bolster their numbers and not everyone can cast Fiendfyre, the only known method of killing a Dementor in the Potter-verse, which leaves very LITTLE in the way of Harry having help against the wraiths and since the Nazgul can’t die unless their rings are destroyed, Harry could fight and slay them hundreds of thousands of times, but if he can’t get the rings then he may as well be fighting a brick wall with his bare fists. There’s also the matter of Harry has been using swords and Wraith magic for a couple months whereas the Nazgul having using them for Millennia and have thousands of thousands of servants and soldiers waiting to be unleashed. So yeah, Harry is in NO way a true OP character as there are lots of enemies that he will struggle and have to REALLY work to defeat.**

**To give at least some kind of idea of Harry vs the Nazgul right NOW: Harry is essentially his canon student of Hogwarts self trying to take on Albus in a true wizarding duel and win. If you took canon student Harry and set him up to face Dumbledore in a duel to the death, do you honestly think Harry has very good chances of winning? No and the Nazgul see it that way too, which is why they aren’t taking Harry seriously as he truly hasn’t shown them a reason to take him seriously. He killed some expendable wizards, Uruk, a couple Olog-Hai, Caragors, and a low ranked wraith, none of that warrants them to see him as a viable or potential threat. Hence why Harry is trying to train and learn as much as he can because he knows it’s only a matter of time before they either A) Send a significant force to kill/break him or B) decide to attack him personally, whether out of impatience or seeing him as a threat doesn’t matter.**

**So NO, Harry isn’t even close to OP yet especially since he’s still not even on par with canon level Talion.**

**So, if you think Harry is OP, then DO NOT READ THIS FIC ANYMORE. I’m getting annoyed with people going on and on about me needing to depower Harry or that he’s a Mary Sue or some shit when he truthfully is NOT. If you mean to Voldemort and his followers, then yeah but in case you haven’t realized it: They AREN’T THE MAIN THREAT IN THIS FIC.**

**With that said, next chapter is the First Task of the Tournament along with some other items thrown in.**

**Leave a review and I’ll see you guys next time.**


End file.
